Imprevistos
by Bella-Bere
Summary: Despues de un encuentro fortuito en un ascensor, Harry y Hermione se embarcan en una aventura de deseo desenfrenado. LEMMON. Adaptación, la historia original pertenece a Naobi Chan.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JK Rowling, y la autora original de esta historia es Naobi Chan quien me dio la autorización para adaptarla. ¡Disfrutenla!**

No recuerdo en qué momento de la noche me quedé dormida. Los cálidos rayos del sol que se colaban entre las cortinas semi abiertas rebotan en un espejo y se proyectaban hacia mi cara sin remordimientos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me cubrí la cabeza con las sábanas en un intento de alejar la luz, pero un estruendoso pitido irrumpió en el silencio de la habitación de hotel. Apagué el despertador de un manotazo y me desperecé con desgana.

Después de una ducha y un café rápido, me senté en la cama de aquella habitación mirando indecisa hacia mi maleta abierta en el suelo.

¿Qué me iba a poner?

Después de revolver todo durante varios minutos me decidí por un vestido negro, vaporoso, anudado al cuello por dos finas tiras, que me llegaba unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla. Era algo sobrio, pero justo lo que necesitaba. Y, por supuesto, mis adorados tacones, también negros en esta ocasión, adornados con unas delicadas hebillas plateadas.

Me miré al espejo y suspiré.

- Vamos pequeña, tú puedes –me dije a mí misma.

Mis rizos castaños un poco mas controlados que de costumbre caían hasta la mitad de mi espalda. Enmarqué de negro mis ojos cafés y apliqué un poco de gloss a mis labios.

Suspiré de nuevo. Hoy era el gran día.

Cuando las puertas del hall del hotel me mostraron la calle, un millón de mariposas revolotearon en mi estómago. Los nervios, que hasta ese momento se habían olvidado de mí, me dieron de lleno en las tripas y casi podía empezar a notar las nauseas.

Caminé por la calle despacio, evité ir en taxi porque necesitaba respirar aire puro para serenarme. Pero era inútil, los nervios no me abandonaban. Me apoyé en una farola para respirar profundamente, ya que la cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas. Tenía que controlarme, no podía llegar a mi primera entrevista de trabajo en ese estado. Inspiré y expiré profundamente un par de veces llenado mi cuerpo de valor, ese que por supuesto no tenía, y continué caminando lentamente rumbo a mi destino.

No tardé en llegar.

El imponente rascacielos se alzaba amenazante ante mí y un estremecimiento hizo temblar todo mi cuerpo. Respiré profundamente una vez más para tranquilizarme y con paso firme entré en el edificio.

El hall era enorme, había un mostrador de información a mi izquierda custodiado por dos jóvenes recepcionistas con sonrisas perfectas, fingidas como no. Al fondo había cuatro ascensores: mi objetivo. Elegí uno al azar, pulsé el botón y mientras esperaba miré a mi alrededor. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul muy suave y unas enormes ventanas dejaban que la incipiente luz del sol iluminara la estancia, todo era amplio y luminoso, dándole un aspecto acogedor.

La campanilla del ascensor anunciando su llegada me sobresaltó y con paso vacilante avancé hasta su interior. Pulsé la tecla que me llevaba hasta el piso quince y me apoyé en una de las paredes para intentar controlar el temblor de mis piernas.

Una mujer de mediana edad y un hombre que parecía poco mayor que yo entraron detrás de mí.

- ¡Oh! –exclamó la mujer-. He olvidado unos documentos en el coche, voy a buscarlos y me reúno contigo en tu despacho.

El hombre sólo asintió y sonrió ligeramente. El ascensor cerró sus puertas y comenzó a moverse.

El hombre comenzó a dar vueltas caminando impaciente, suerte que el ascensor era amplio. Se rascaba la barbilla y se apretaba el puente de la nariz intermitentemente, sin mover sus lentes de su lugar. Se notaba bastante nervioso y, sus nervios sumados a los míos en un espacio tan reducido, serían una bomba de reloj a punto de estallar.

- Disculpe –musité, él levantó la mirada y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos. Por un momento olvidé lo que iba a decirle, pero enseguida recuperé la compostura- ¿Podría estarse quieto? Me está poniendo histérica.

- Lo siento –y bajó su mirada al suelo-. Hoy es un día importante y estoy un poco nervioso.

- No es necesario que lo jure –susurré para mí misma.

El pareció escucharme y sonrió con dulzura.

- Usted no parece muy tranquila tampoco –dijo con voz aterciopelada posando en mí su mirada.

Iba a contestarle pero el ascensor hizo un movimiento extraño y con un molesto estruendo se detuvo. Y de repente todo se quedó a oscuras.

Inconscientemente casi dejé de respirar y me pegué más a la pared, sujetándome como podía con mis manos, para así sentirme un poco más segura.

Pasados unos segundos la bombilla de emergencia se encendió y el pequeño cubículo se inundó de la penumbra que esa suave luz proporcionaba. Con la mirada busqué a mi compañero de "viaje" y lo encontré en la pared de enfrente en la misma posición que yo estaba. Si la situación fuese menos tensa estaría riéndome a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunté en un murmullo.

- No lo sé –contestó igual de bajo.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos movió ni un solo musculo. Cansada de estar en esa posición y prediciendo que la situación seguiría igual por tiempo indefinido, dejé que mi cuerpo descendiese lentamente hasta acabar sentada en el suelo. Flexioné mis rodillas y las abracé ocultando mi rostro entre ellas.

Pasaron unos minutos más en absoluto silencio, sólo se oían golpes sordos y gritos en la distancia a través de las paredes.

- ¿Qué cree que ha pasado? –pregunté con voz apagada.

- Supongo que ha sido un apagón –contestó en un susurro- Ha pasado alguna vez últimamente, el edificio está en obras.

Levanté ligeramente la cabeza y lo vi también sentado en el suelo frente a mí, me miraba con curiosidad y una media sonrisa.

- ¿Sabe? Creo que esto es una señal –murmuró.

Yo levanté mi cabeza y lo miré inquisitivamente alzando una ceja.

- Hoy le iba a pedir a mi novia que se casase conmigo –explicó-. No sé si esto será una señal para que no lo haga.

Sonreí amargamente.

- Yo no creo en las señales- dije en tono mordaz- En la vida no hay señales, sólo imprevistos.

Las señales a lo largo de mi vida no me habían servido de nada. Todas mis relaciones amorosas, con señales o sin ellas, habían fracasado estrepitosamente.

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio por un tiempo más. Tiempo que aproveché para fijarme más en mi compañero. Aunque ahora estaba sentado, recordaba que era alto, musculoso sin llegar al exceso, tenía una sombra de barba por no haberse afeitado esa mañana, su piel era algo más pálida que la mía aunque tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas, supongo que por el calor que allí hacía en ese momento. Calor que provocaba que unas ligeras gotas de sudor perlaran su frente, sobre la que caían algunos mechones de su ahora húmedo y negro cabello, que estaba severamente desordenado dándole un toque sexy.

¿Sexy?

¿Hermione, la que se había prometido a sí misma no volver a mirar a un hombre con intenciones de algo más, decía que ese hombre era "sexy"?

La verdad es que tenía que reconocerlo... lo era, era endiabladamente sexy.

Su cuerpo enfundado en ese caro traje de Armani tenía muy buena pinta, eso sin mencionar sus ojos verdes tras esos cristales que me miraban como si pudiesen traspasarme. Y su sonrisa... sonreía de lado socarronamente como si supiese lo que estaba pensando.

¡Oh mierda! ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que lo estaba evaluando?

Inevitablemente mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y un par de gotas de sudor descendieron por mi nuca haciéndome estremecer. Me estaba muriendo de vergüenza ¿sería capaz de saber lo que estaba pensando? ¡Eso es imposible estúpida! En la vida real la gente no va leyendo mentes por ahí.

De repente comencé a sentirme muy nerviosa. Las manos comenzaron a temblarme, mi respiración se volvió entrecortada y mi corazón latía desaforado. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba jadeando buscando el aire que parecía que me faltaba y sujetándome a la falda de mi vestido con fuerza.

Dos fuertes y suaves manos me sujetaron con firmeza por los hombros y me zarandearon con suavidad. Abrí mis ojos y otros de color verde me observaban preocupados. Podía ver como sus labios se movían acompasadamente pero ningún sonido llegaba a mis oídos, solo los fuertes jadeos que salían de mi pecho eran captados por ellos.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía sin control, estaba en mitad de un ataque de nervios, lo sabía, pero no sabía cómo detenerlo. Cómo de la nada, unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los míos y me quedé paralizada. Mi respiración se detuvo y mi corazón se saltó un latido. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese mi espalda. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y vi a mi compañero de viaje pegado a mi rostro con sus ojos entrecerrados. Mis manos, que antes estaban sujetando mi falda, ahora sujetaban las mangas de la chaqueta de aquel tipo.

Se separó antes de lo que hubiese deseado. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces con un ligero sabor mentolado y por la sorpresa del momento no pude saborearlos en todo su esplendor. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y me di cuenta de que todavía no había vuelto a respirar. Volví a jadear, pero esta vez no era por nervios, era por necesidad.

- ¿Por qué no me ha dicho que tenía claustrofobia? –dijo burlándose.

- Porque no lo sabía, no acostumbro a quedarme encerrada en ascensores con desconocidos que me besan sin más –aunque ese pequeño contacto me había encantado no dejaría que lo supiese.

Rió ligeramente e intentó sentarse a mi lado, pero no pudo.

- ¿Puede soltarme? –preguntó sonriendo.

Miré mis manos y todavía sujetaban con fuerza las mangas de su chaqueta. Al soltarlas vi tremendas arrugas que mis manos provocaron y me avergoncé tiñéndome nuevamente de rojo.

- Lo siento –susurré, creo que demasiado bajo.

Ahora sí se sentó a mi lado, mirando al frente. Yo me sentía más tranquila, pero en mi mente no dejaban de dar vueltas las sensaciones que habían atravesado mi cuerpo cuando sus labios se posaron en los míos.

- Lo siento –susurró de repente. Yo lo miré fijamente-. Por besarte, un día vi en un documental que era eso o una bofetada, y como comprenderás no iba a pegarte.

- ¿Ahora me tuteas? –pregunté sin saber muy bien porque, la poca distancia que nos separaba me alelaba irremediablemente.

- Te he besado –y su sonrisa torcida volvió a aparecer dejándome nuevamente sin respiración-. Creo que se puede tutear a las personas que se han besado.

Sonreí tímidamente y me encogí de hombros. Si para él esa justificación era suficiente no le rebatiría. Que me tuteara lo que quisiera pero que volviera a besarme por favor...

Alejé esos pensamientos de mi mente, con lo obvias que son mis expresiones, seguro que se daría cuenta en menos de nada.

El calor era cada vez más sofocante, el hombre se levantó y se quitó su chaqueta dejándola caer al suelo delante de mí. En uno de sus bolsillos se veía que tenía un par de estilográficas, así que, ni corta ni perezosa cogí una de ellas y me recogí el pelo con ella. Me miró sonriendo y yo volví a encogerme de hombros.

- Tú me besas y yo te tomo prestada una pluma –le dije con suficiencia.

Volvió a sonreír de lado y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Apartó su mirada de mí y suspiró sonoramente. Me mordí la lengua para no preguntarle que le pasaba... aunque en el fondo me interesaba más de lo que debiera.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una caja de joyería de terciopelo rojo. La abrió y me mostró el contenido. Era un anillo de oro blanco con un enorme diamante engarzado. Al verlo se me encogió el pecho al pensar que nadie me regalaría a mi nada que se le asemejara siquiera.

- Tengo una reserva para la "Bella Italia" –dijo-. Me ha costado un riñón conseguirla, pero creía que ella lo merecía.

- ¿Creías? –no pude evitar que la esa palabra saliese de mis labios. Inexplicablemente sentía demasiado interés por el hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado.

Se encogió de hombros y me miró sonriendo.

- Las señales están para algo... -susurró.

- Si quieres tirar tu vida por la borda sólo por quedarte encerrado en un ascensor con una desconocida que te roba plumas... tú sabrás –le dije con indiferencia.

Soltó una enorme carcajada sin dejar de mirarme.

- Eres extraña –dijo por fin, yo debí mirarlo mal porque su expresión cambió y comenzó a explicarse-. No en el mal sentido... es que nunca he conocido a nadie como tú.

- No me conoces –espeté con frialdad.

Otra de las cosas que a base de tortazos me había enseñado la vida, es que las primeras impresiones nunca son las acertadas, todo el mundo esconde un lado oscuro, hasta yo misma lo tenía.

Suspiró y se quedó en silencio con la mirada clavada en algún punto de la pared de enfrente. Ahora la que suspiró fui yo... quizás me había pasado. Él solo intentaba ser amable y pasar un rato entretenido mientras permanecíamos encerrados.

- Lo siento –susurré. Levantó la cabeza y me miró confuso.

- No importa... -dijo-. Has dicho la verdad, no te conozco... aunque no me importaría.

Lo miré incrédula, ¿estaba intentando decirme algo? No podía ser... alguien como él, nunca se fijaría en una chica tan poca cosa como yo. Negué enérgicamente con mi cabeza mientras murmuraba.

- Si lo hicieses te decepcionarías... en el fondo no soy tan interesante.

- Déjame que dude eso... o mejor todavía –algo brilló en sus ojos mientras una idea cruzaba por su cabeza- ¿Por qué en lugar de cenar con Cho esta noche vienes conmigo y nos conocemos mejor?

Lo miraba con la sorpresa pintada en mi cara... no podía estar hablando en serio.

- ¿Quién es Cho? –pregunté.

- Es mi prom... mi novia –susurró-. O al menos lo era hasta hoy.

- ¿Otra de tus señales? –pregunté alzando una ceja.

Rió con intensidad...

- No, digamos que ha sido un imprevisto -dijo con una mueca de burla.

- No pienso ir a esa cena... -dije muy segura de mí misma.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó.

- Si tus señales te dicen que no vayas con Cho no vayas, pero yo no soy el segundo plato de nadie –le dije de un tirón sin pararme a coger aire.

Volvió a sonreír de lado y a negar con su cabeza.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? –inquirí con frialdad.

- Te diré esto por experiencia, aun pecando de ser engreído –explicó-. Pero cualquier chica mataría por ir a cenar conmigo y más a la Bella Italia y tú... me rechazas sin más, por simple orgullo.

- No es sólo por orgullo –dije dedicándole una mirada acusatoria-. Y sí, eres demasiado engreído.

Volvió a carcajearse en mi cara... no le entendía. Nunca me había topado con un tipo como él. Era sexi... ¿Qué digo? Realmente estaba muy bueno y tenía ese punto de chico malo que lo hacía irresistible. Pero en cuanto abría la boca perdía todo el encanto.

- Si no es por orgullo ¿por qué es entonces? –volvió a preguntar.

- No eres mi tipo –contesté tranquilamente-, realmente ningún chico es mi tipo. En mi vida no hay lugar para citas.

- ¿Eres homosexual? –preguntó de repente.

Yo me quedé paralizada y casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva... ¿homosexual yo? Si lo fuese no estaría conteniendo la baba que se me cae cada vez que lo miro más de dos segundos seguidos.

- No me lo he planteado nunca –dije con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Entonces cual es el problema? ¿Por qué no quieres citas?

- No es de tu incumbencia –mi tono de voz frío y amenazante volvió a salir a flote.

Ese chico lograba sacarme de mis casillas sólo con abrir la boca. Si no estuviese tan bueno ya le habría enviado a un lugar que me sé yo. Me puse en pie y comencé a caminar en círculos para tranquilizarme. No sabía si estaba tan nerviosa por el encierro o por tener que compartirlo con el engreído sexy... suspiré abatida mientras mi mirada se perdía en el techo y me apoyaba en una de las paredes.

- ¿Te molesta mi presencia? –preguntó sobresaltándome.

- Mientras permanezcas callado podré soportarlo –dije en tono neutro. Sin apartar la mirada del techo.

De repente noté una cálida respiración en mi cuello.

- Pues cállame –susurró en mi oído antes de besar mis labios con premura.

Me tensé, pero en lugar de parar, el continuó besándome. Sujetó mi cintura con fuerza y me atrajo hacia él, noté su sexo excitado contra mi vientre e involuntariamente, un ahogado gemido salió de mi garganta.

Sin entender muy bien porque, mi cuerpo respondió a ese beso y mis manos rodearon su cuello. ¿Qué no sé por qué? Ok, si lo sabía, porque el engreído estaba muy bueno y con solo mirarlo me ponía mala.

Sus manos acariciaban el pedazo de piel de mi espalda que el vestido no tapaba, y las mías se enredaban en su pelo atrayéndolo más hacia mí. Se apartó un poco clavando sus verdes ojos en los míos.

- Ves como puedes mantenerme callado –digo muy pagado de sí mismo.

Agarré su corbata y de un tirón lo atraje de nuevo hacia mí, chocando sus labios con los míos de nuevo. ¡Qué bien besaba! Se movía con maestría contra mi boca, su lengua, húmeda y juguetona se abrió paso entre mis dientes y exploraba con esmero. La mía no se quedaba atrás, y juntas se enredaban en una batalla en la que ninguno de los dos perdía.

Me estrechó más contra su cuerpo, su miembro completamente excitado se clavó en mi bajo vientre, e instintivamente mis caderas se encajaron entre las suyas. Dejó mis labios para recorrer besando cada centímetro de la piel de mi cuello. Yo suspiraba acalorada y me mordía el labio inferior para evitar los gemidos.

Sus manos subieron por mi espalda hasta mi cuello, donde de un solo tirón desató las tiras que ceñían mi vestido. Se apartó ligeramente mientras observaba con atención como la fina tela descendía por mi cuerpo dejándome ante él sólo con una fina y pequeñísima tanga de encaje negro.

- Hermosa –susurró en mi oído enviando mil descargas por todo mi cuerpo.

Volvió a atacar mis labios, pero yo no me quejaba... sus manos acariciaron con delicadeza mis pechos. Cuando sus pulgares rozaron mis pezones ya excitados y erectos un ligero gemido abandonó mi garganta.

Mis dedos, torpes y temblorosos, fueron hasta sus cuello aflojando su corbata y luego desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Cuando tuve frente a mí su pecho completamente expuesto, mis labios se aventuraron a explorar y lo recorrí por completo dejando un camino de besos y caricias húmedas con mi lengua, memorizando todos los pliegues de su suave piel.

Él suspiraba y gemía sin control y a mí me encantaba la sensación de ser yo quien arrancaba esas sensaciones en él.

Sus manos, de un rápido movimiento, se deshicieron de mi tanga partiéndolo en dos, y casi grito cuando sus dedos acariciaron lentamente mi sexo.

- Estás tan húmeda... - murmuró de nuevo en mi oído.

Tuve que ahogar un jadeo, no entendía como era capaz de provocarme sólo con su voz.

Con torpeza desabroché su cinturón y su pantalón, que lentamente descendió por sus caderas hasta llegar a sus rodillas. De un manotazo bajó también sus bóxers, dejando expuesto ante mí su enorme miembro. Mis manos, casi automáticamente, fueron directas a él, acariciando su punta suavemente. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró con fuerza cuando una de mis manos lo rodeó y lo acarició suavemente descendiendo por toda su longitud.

Ahogó un gemido gutural y una de sus manos golpeó ligeramente la pared al lado de mi cabeza.

- ¡Joder! –gritó- Ya basta de juegos.

Se agachó y sacó un condón de su cartera. Se lo arranqué de las manos y se lo puse muy despacio, quizá demasiado, porque su cara reflejaba las ansias que tenía de acabar con todo eso de una vez, ¿o quizás lo qué quería era empezar?

Cuando ya lo tenía completamente puesto agarró mi cintura y me alzó en vilo. Grité ligeramente, pero mis piernas rodearon su cintura con firmeza. Volvió a besarme con urgencia. Explorando con su lengua lugares casi desconocidos de mi boca. Mis manos, enredadas en su cuello y en su pelo, lo atrajeron con fuerza y necesidad hacia mí.

Sus brazos aflojaron su agarre y mi cuerpo descendió ligeramente, enseguida noté su duro miembro en la entrada de mi sexo, gemí contra sus labios cuando se fue abriendo paso dentro de mí. Lentamente toda su longitud se acopló perfectamente en mi interior, jadeé frenéticamente buscando aire cuando sus labios liberaron los míos.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en un vaivén acompasado que casi me hacía desfallecer, sus envestidas eran fuertes, pero a la vez cuidadas con esmero y precisión. Mientras besaba mis labios una de sus manos estaba aferrada a mi trasero empujándome contra él, y la otra masajeaba delicadamente mis pechos pellizcando mis pezones.

Liberó mi boca y clavó sus ojos en los míos, en ellos se leía la necesidad y el deseo que lo poseían en ese momento. En mi estomago poco a poco se fue formando una espiral, giraba y giraba, en cada embestida con más velocidad.

- ¡Joder! –volvió a gritar en mi oído.

De repente la espiral comenzó a girar mucho más rápido, enviado oleadas de calor y placer por cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Él volvió a gemir en mi oído y en dos estocadas más la espiral explotó liberando todo el placer contenido a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

Perdí toda noción del tiempo y el espacio, jadeé, gemí, grité... realmente no sé lo que hice porque mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo en ese mismo instante. Una embestida más y me dejé caer pesadamente contra su cuerpo.

Su risa musical en mi oído me trajo de nuevo a la realidad y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó en un susurro.

Asentí casi sin fuerzas, y al mirar a mí alrededor nos vi sentados en el suelo y a mí apoyada ligeramente en su cuerpo desnudo. Me estrechó entre sus brazos y besó mi pelo con ternura inspirando con fuerza a la vez.

- Qué bien hueles... como a fresias –susurró.

Yo no contesté, estaba demasiado ocupada buscando aire e intentando controlar los latidos de mi corazón.

Un rato después me ayudó a vestirme, haciendo él lo mismo. Nos quedamos abrazados en el suelo, recostados uno sobre él otro. En silencio. Algo había cambiado y ambos lo sabíamos, así que no hacían falta las palabras.

Finalmente minutos después el ascensor continuó su marcha, nos pusimos en pie en seguida, y cuando se abrieron las puertas nos miramos con una sonrisa. Avanzó él primero dándose la vuelta en el hueco abierto, sonrió de lado y quitó la pluma de mi cabello, haciendo que cayera desordenadamente sobre mis hombros. Con su mano colocó un mechón rebelde detrás de mi oreja y mi corazón volvió a danzar alocado.

- Así estás más guapa –susurró con una mirada pícara.

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció perdiéndose en los pasillos. Miré hacia el panel del ascensor y estaba en mi piso, así que apresurada busqué unos baños para adecentarme un poco.

Minutos después estaba frente a la mesa de una secretaria preguntando por la persona que tenía que hacerme la entrevista y disculpándome mil veces por mi tardanza.

- No se preocupe, el señor también ha llegado tarde por culpa del apagón –me dijo-. Sígame, ya le está esperando.

La seguí a través de una pequeña sala y abrió una puerta.

- Está aquí la señorita Granger –dijo a la persona que se encontraba en el interior de aquel despacho.

Con la mano me indicó que pasara, y al hacerlo un par de ojos verdes me miraron con sorpresa. Yo ahogué un jadeo cuando vi que el engreído sexy me miraba con picardía y su sonrisa de lado.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza y agarró el auricular de un teléfono que había sobre su mesa.

- Romilda –dijo con su voz aterciopelada- Cancele mi cita de esta noche con la señorita Cho Chang, dígale que me ha surgido un imprevisto.

Colgó y se volvió hacia mí poniéndose en pie. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y volvió a sacar la caja de terciopelo. Sin dejar de mirarme la dejó caer en la papelera y sonrió de lado otra vez.

- Ahora me dirás que no crees en las señales... -susurró.

- Sólo ha sido un imprevisto –contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

*********FIN DEL CAPITULO*********

**Hola!, pss bueno les dejo aki esta nueva historia, que a mi en lo personal me encanta, así k me entraron unas enormes ganas de ponerla con esta pareja k me gusta mucho; y después de pedir la autorizacion de la autora, la traigo ante ustedes. **

**Esta es la primera historia k público con personajes de Harry Potter, y espero poder hacerlo bien; la historia original junto con el link de la autora Naobi Chan estan en mi perfil. Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo, públicare un capitulo por semana.**

**Cuidense mucho y bexox a todos! **

**-+-+tRaVeSuRa TeRmInAdA+-+-**

**_Bella-Bere_**

**¿review?**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JK Rowling, y la autora original de esta historia es Naobi Chan quien me dio la autorización para adaptarla. ¡Disfrutenla!**

CAPITULO 2

Dos semanas trabajando con el engreído sexy en el despacho de al lado. Tenía que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no salir por esa puerta y presentarme en su despacho para estar con él una vez más. Porque sí, finalmente me contrató para trabajar con él, aunque tenía serias dudas de si sería por mi eficiencia en el trabajo o en otras materias.

Después de aquel día en el ascensor cada vez que nos veíamos se nos escapaban sonrisas de complicidad, y en cuanto teníamos ocasión nos entregábamos como locos sin importar el lugar. Esa misma noche cenamos en la Bella Italia y después nos fuimos a un hotel y estuvimos despiertos hasta el amanecer desatando la pasión que nos volvió locos en aquel ascensor.

No habíamos vuelto a hablar de las señales ni nada que tuviese que ver con Cho, quería pensar que no me importaba su vida, sólo era sexo, un sexo desenfrenado y enloquecedor que nos hacía perder los papeles a ambos. Aunque había nacido en mí una necesidad incomprensible de su cuerpo y sus caricias. Anhelaba sus besos y el modo en el que entraba en mí.

Suspiré y me dejé caer sobre el sillón de mi despacho, no quería pensar en el motivo de porque me sentía así. Prefería seguir creyendo y convenciéndome a mí misma de que era atracción, simple deseo y placer por un hombre que, para que negarlo, follaba mejor que nadie. Pero era atracción y deseo al fin y al cabo.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron y con la voz ahogada le pedí que pasara a la persona que estaba al otro lado. Por el umbral de la puerta apareció una cabellera negra acompañada de dos penetrantes ojos verdes que me miraban intensamente.

- ¿Te apetece comer conmigo? –dijo el engreído sexy, o Harry, como me había dicho que se llamaba.

- ¡Claro! –contesté mientras me ponía en pie y buscaba mi bolso y mi abrigo.

Negó con su cabeza y levantó una mano en la que traía una bolsa del restaurante chino de la esquina. Sonreí y me senté de nuevo en la silla. Él entró en mi despacho y cerró la puerta con el seguro. Al oír el clic de la cerradura otro clic sonó en mi cabeza y los nervios hicieron preso a mi estomago al imaginarme lo que se avecinaba, otra sesión de besos y caricias prohibidas. Sonreí nerviosa, era como si pudiese leerme el pensamiento y estuviese dispuesto a satisfacer mis necesidades.

Dejó la bolsa en el suelo al lado de la puerta y se acercó a mi mesa con andares felinos, como un puma dispuesto a saltar sobre su presa. El corazón se me desbocó acelerado y una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en su rostro, yo era su presa, la que iba a hacer que perdiese el control una vez más. Se paró frente a la mesa y apoyó en ella sus manos cerradas en puños echando su cuerpo hacia delante.

- Señorita Granger –dijo con voz seductora-, he notado que está algo floja en su trabajo, creo que debería poner un poco más de empeño en lo que hace.

Me puse en pie y rodeé la mesa para situarme a su lado.

- ¿Y usted que propone que haga señor Potter? –pregunté deslizando mi dedo por uno de sus brazos delineando los músculos bajo la tela de su traje.

Se giró y se apoyó casi sentándose sobre la mesa con los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.

- Me gustaría probar su ingenio –dijo pensativo-. Sorpréndame señorita, sé que tiene muchísimo potencial.

Sonreí con picardía y lo miré a los ojos. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y yo me acerqué a su cuerpo poniéndome entre sus piernas abiertas. Acerqué mi cabeza a su cuello, abrí mi boca y con mi lengua delineé la línea de su mandíbula, sonreí al notar como su respiración se aceleraba débilmente.

Sabía lo que quería, su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos porque el bulto de pantalón era más que evidente. Mi cuerpo también lo necesitaba, así que... ¿para qué retrasarlo más? Mis manos viajaron hasta su cinturón mientras mis labios continuaban haciendo estragos en su cuello. Mis dedos, que ahora habían superado la torpeza del primer día, hábilmente se deshicieron del cinturón, "sin querer" una de mis manos rozó sus bultito, y un gemido ahogado salió de sus labios.

Desabroché su pantalón y deslicé el cierre dejando que sus pantalones bajasen por sus piernas hasta sus tobillos. Me sujetó por la cintura y devoró mis labios con urgencia, pero yo me deshice de su agarre y lo miré con desaprobación.

- Deje que me esfuerce Señor Potter, quiero probarle de lo que soy capaz –dije en un susurro.

Me sonrió de vuelta y volvió a apoyar las manos en la mesa dejándome el campo libre. Yo continué besando y lamiendo su cuello, mientras mis manos recorrían la goma de sus bóxers y se introducían débilmente entre la tela y su piel. Su cuerpo temblaba en antelación y yo tenía que controlar mis impulsos para no ir demasiado deprisa.

Metí mis manos por completo en sus bóxers sujetando sus caderas por el interior de la tela. De un rápido movimiento los deslicé hasta sus tobillos donde le hicieron compañía a sus pantalones. Me alejé dos pasos de su cuerpo, admirando al adonis que tenía frente a mí, sus piernas fuertes y torneadas, su miembro duro y erguido. Me mordí el labio inferior anticipándome mentalmente a lo que iba a suceder ahora, Harry suspiró y negó con su cabeza.

- Hermione me estás matando –susurró.

Reí y me acerqué de nuevo a él.

- ¿Tiene prisa señor Potter? –pregunté divertida.

- Sinceramente sí –contestó-. Hay cierta parte de mi cuerpo que la necesita con urgencia.

Me volví a reír y besé sus labios empapando mi boca con su sabor, dejando que mi lengua explorase cada rincón, mis manos acariciaron delicadamente la punta de su glande y el siseó entre dientes cerrando los ojos. Me alejé de él y me puse de rodillas a sus pies.

Sonrió de lado, derritiéndome por completo con su picara sonrisa torcida, aturdiéndome momentáneamente haciendo que mi entrepierna se mojase con antelación. Desperté de mi aturdimiento y lo miré a los ojos, me miraba divertido esperando mi próximo movimiento, pero lo que no se esperaba era lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Bajé mi mirada de nuevo hasta su miembro y lo agarré con ambas manos, su cuerpo se tensó al instante y con un solo movimiento me lo metí entero en la boca hasta que chocó con las paredes de mi garganta. Un gritó salió de sus labios y se agarró a la mesa con ambas manos. Yo sonreí en mi fuero interno por ser capaz de despertar ese tipo de sensaciones en él.

Comencé a deslizar esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo dentro de mi boca, mi lengua humedecía cada centímetro de su miembro, haciendo círculos en su punta, dando ligeros lametones que le arrancaban suspiros. Una de mis manos aferraba con fuerza su base moviéndose arriba y abajo con mi cabeza y la otra masajeaba delicadamente sus testículos. En un momento dado puso una mano en mi cabeza, sujetando mi coleta haciendo que me moviese más rápido sobre su pene. Yo obedecí sin rechistar, mientras levantaba la vista para contemplar su cara completamente distorsionada por el placer.

Sentí como su miembro se endurecía y crecía un poco más, no sabía cómo eso era posible, pero todo indicaba que estaba muy cerca de su orgasmo. Ahora era cuando él me apartaba diciendo que eso no era cortés para una señorita distinguida... pero yo distaba mucho de serlo, así que esta vez me impondría y llegaría hasta el final.

- Hermione... para... por favor... no puedo más –balbuceaba.

Negué con mi cabeza sin sacar su miembro de mi boca, y eso lo hizo enloquecer más. Se agarraba a la mesa con tanta fuerza que temía que la partiera en dos de un momento a otro. Yo continuaba con un bombeo casi frenético, y los gemidos que él estaba emitiendo se estaban tornando alaridos de puro placer. Sus piernas temblaban y sus músculos estaban completamente tensos. Se envaró sobre la mesa y se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. En seguida comencé a saborear como su néctar se deslizaba por mi lengua cubriendo mi boca con su sabor, continué succionando hasta que salió la última gota y me separé de él relamiendo mis labios con expresión golosa.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, cuando quise darme cuenta estaba sentada sobre la mesa, Harry me sujetaba ambas manos a los costados de mi cuerpo y juraría que nunca en mi vida nadie me había mirado con tanto deseo. Sus pupilas estaba dilatadas y sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas, estaba más sexy que nunca.

- Eso ha estado muy bien Señorita –susurró en mi oído-. Pero déjeme mostrarle como se hacen las cosas por aquí.

Sin darme tiempo a contestar devoró mis labios e introdujo su lengua en mi boca con tanta violencia que casi me caigo de la mesa. Sus manos estaban en mis muslos y estaban subiendo lentamente mi falda, acariciando lentamente la piel que dejaba expuesta. Llegó hasta mi trasero y me atrajo hacia él pegando completamente hacia su cuerpo dejándome sentada al borde la mesa.

Puso las manos ahora en mis hombros y me empujó ligeramente para que me tumbara sobre la mesa, obedecí aturdida por el poder de su mirada que aniquilaba toda mi capacidad de razonamiento. En cuanto mi espalda reposó sobre esa superficie plana, noté sus manos nuevamente sobre mis muslos, subieron lentamente hasta mis caderas, dejando una sensación de ardor y hormigueo allí por donde pasaban, ardor que se intensificaba cuando con sus labios recorría el mismo camino que sus manos. Mi cuerpo temblaba en antelación, y creo que mi ropa interior estaba más que mojada. Llegó hasta la goma de mi tanga y la delineó suavemente con sus dedos, rozando también mi piel en el proceso, enviando cientos de descargas a lo largo de mi columna vertebral.

- Me encanta arrancarte estas cosas tan pequeñas que llevas –susurró mientras inhalaba el olor de mi excitación-. Tengo guardadas todas las braguitas que te he roto –su voz era apenas un susurro y sonaba ronca a causa de la excitación.

Uno de sus dedos trazó la húmeda línea que dividía mis labios en dos sobre mi ropa interior y sentí como si dentro de mi cuerpo se hubiese encendido una hoguera y estuviese ardiendo en llamas. Un gemido ahogado salió de mis labios y tuve que sujetarme a la mesa para mantenerme firme sobre ella.

Metió sus dedos bajo la cintura de mi tanga y con un solo movimiento la partió en dos nuevamente. Tendría que plantearme el pedir un plus en mi sueldo para que el jefe siempre tuviese un tanga nuevo que romper.

Me quitó los zapatos con deliberada lentitud, haciendo que casi desfalleciera por la espera, alargando el momento todo lo que fuese posible para que mi tortura fuese mayor. Hizo que flexionase mis piernas y apoyase mis pies sobre la mesa. Se acercó por un lateral e inclinó su cuerpo sobre el mío para poder besarme. Introdujo su lengua en mi boca una vez más mientras sus manos desabrochaban uno a uno los botones de mi blusa, rozando mi piel accidentalmente haciendo que todo mi ser se estremeciera ante su sutil tacto. Cuando la hubo desabrochado por completo continuó besándome mientras uno de sus dedos dibujaba círculos en mi vientre.

No entendía como me hacía vibrar con tan sólo una caricia, no podía entender como casi sin proponérselo era capaz de hacer de mí lo que le viniese en gana. Y menos podía entender que estuviese tan enganchada a él que no me importara que me utilizase a su antojo sin importar nada más.

No tuve mucho más tiempo de lucidez para poder pensar y replantearme lo que estaba haciendo, porque una de sus manos llegó hasta sexo, se introdujo entre mis labios y acarició suavemente mi clítoris. Mi espalda se arqueó en respuesta y uno de sus dedos se introdujo con fuerza dentro de mí, grité y me aferré a la mesa con más fuerza.

- Siempre estás tan húmeda para mí... -ronroneó en mi oído haciendo que toda mi piel se pusiese de gallina.

Sacó su dedo de mí y tuve que reprimir las ganas de pegarle por alejarse estando en este estado, intente incorporarme pero no me dejó. Se puso entre mis piernas abiertas y mi mente se nubló por completo. Esto no podía estar pasando en mi despacho...

Hundió sus dedos bajo mi sostén y me estrujó los pechos arrancando gemidos de mi garganta. Deslizó sus manos por mis costados hasta acabar en mis caderas, me sujetó con fuerza y en cuanto noté el contacto de su lengua en mi sexo un más que audible gemido abandonó mis labios.

No era la primera vez que me hacía eso, pero madre de dios, ¿cómo era capaz de mover la lengua a esa velocidad? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan sencillo saber exactamente donde tenía que chupar?

Tenía que cerrar mis ojos porque creía que se me saldrían de las orbitas, estaba casi segura que mi mesa tendría la marca de mis uñas, que estaban clavadas en la madera. Gracias a que Harry me estaba sujetando que si no estaría levitando por la habitación mientras mi mente se desconectaba por completo de mi cuerpo.

Notaba como poco a poco la espiral iba tomando forma en mi vientre. Como con cada arremetida de su poderosa lengua la espiral se hacía más grande y giraba a más velocidad. Cuando metió dos dedos en mi interior creí que me moría, tuve que aferrarme a su pelo para creer que era real lo que me estaba pasando y, en dos embestidas de sus dedos mientras su lengua devoraba con ansias mi clítoris, la espiral explotó haciendo que todo mi cuerpo vibraba y mi alaridos hiciesen temblar los cristales de la ventana.

Mi alma se desconectó de mi cuerpo en ese momento y sobre la mesa solo quedó un amasijo de huesos y músculos sin consciencia de nada. No sabía porque los orgasmos con él me dejaban en ese estado de éxtasis, no sabía cómo era capaz de que mi cuerpo perdiera toda su consistencia y se volviese gelatina bajo sus manos. Era como un mago, sí, un mago del sexo. Y muy lejos de estar satisfecha ahora lo que necesitaba era que pusiese en uso su varita mágica.

Me incorporé lentamente y Harry me abrazó y me estrechó contra su cuerpo, no entendía como era tan extremista, del mago del sexo pasaba a ser un gatito mimosos en cuestión de segundos, me desconcertaba pero a la vez me gustaba que me tratase con cariño.

Me tomó en brazos y me puso en pie frente al sofá que había junto a la puerta. Me miró a los ojos y volvió a besarme, haciendo que mi boca se inundase con el sabor de mi propia excitación.

Acarició mi cintura y se deshizo de mi blusa y mi sostén, bajó sus manos por mi espalda y abrió el cierre de mi falda dejando que esta resbalase por mis piernas hasta acabar en el suelo. No sé en qué momento él se había desnudado pero lo tenía frente a mí en todo su esplendor. Ahogue un gemido al ver sus perfectos abdominales y sus pectorales notablemente marcados. No pude evitar que mis curiosas manos los acariciaran con devoción deteniéndome en cada pliegue de su piel intentando memorizarlos uno a uno.

Me empujó lentamente para que me sentase en el sofá y mi cuerpo obedeció al instante... creo que mi mente quedó flotando en algún lugar cerca de mi mesa. Sólo era una autómata obedeciendo sus órdenes y disfrutando de sus besos y sus caricias. Y él parecía disfrutar de esa ventaja que tenía sobre mí, porque la aprovechaba al máximo.

Mientras lamía, chupaba y mordía mis pezones yo era incapaz de enlazar dos pensamientos coherentes. De lo único que era consciente era de ese tremendo hombre que ahora estaba arrodillado entre mis piernas dándome el mejor sexo del que podía haber imaginado en mi vida.

Sin previo aviso noté como su miembro se abría paso entre las paredes de mi sexo, que lo recibió gustoso haciendo que mil estímulos recorriesen mi espalda. Se quedó inmóvil un momento, enlazando su mirada con la mía, alargando el momento, mi tortura.

- Harry... por favor –susurré.

- ¿Por favor qué? –preguntó

- Por favor muévete –supliqué

Se echó hacia atrás y luego se abalanzó hacia delante penetrándome más intensamente. Mi cuerpo se amoldó al suyo y un alarido salió de mi garganta.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me mueva, Hermione? –ronroneó en mi oído.

- Fuerte... rápido... -balbuceé.

Volvió a embestirme con fuerza, mis entrañas se retorcieron de placer.

- Hermione... -susurró- Dime que nadie es capaz de hacerte temblar así.

- Soy tuya Harry

Esas palabras abandonaron mis labios sin saber porque, pero estaba segura de que no había una verdad más cierta, nadie, nunca, había despertado mi cuerpo de ese modo. Y aunque las palabras no lo habían dicho me sentía inexplicablemente unida a él en cualquier contexto posible.

Esas palabras fueron el detonante, la chispa que encendió la mecha de su autocontrol. Sus embestidas comenzaron a hacerse más violentas y necesitadas. Sentía como se abría paso en mi interior entrando cada vez más profundamente. Sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo marcando mi piel con su olor allí por donde pasaban, haciéndome suya en todos los sentidos.

Todos mis nervios se pusieron alerta, todas mis sensaciones se unieron en un mismo punto, mi vientre. Con cada embestida un cúmulo de mil cosas se acumulaban ahí formando nuevamente la espiral. Me aferraba a su cuerpo con manos y piernas, mis labios, ávidos, deseosos, muertos de sed, exploraban su boca, su cuello, sus hombros... cualquier parte de su cuerpo que estaba a su alcance, marcando también su piel con mi propio olor, haciéndolo mío.

Mis gemidos se mezclaba en el aire con sus rugidos, mi sudor se mezclaba con el suyo sobre nuestros cuerpos, y nuestras miradas estaban enlazadas por un mismo lazo. Dos embestidas más fueron las necesarias, solo dos roces de su carne con la mía fueron suficientes para desatar la locura. Mi cuerpo explotó y me sentí en una montaña rusa, sentía su cuerpo vibrar y derramarse dentro del mío y todo, absolutamente todo desapareció de mi vista. Sólo era consciente de él, entre mis piernas, conmigo, dentro de mí, llevándose cualquier resquicio de mi cordura con él.

Se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo y nuestras respiraciones se enlazaron, su cabeza descansaba sobre mi hombro y mis brazos rodearon su cuello instintivamente. Por momentos podía sentir que sus labios dejaban suaves besos sobre mi piel, pero no era plenamente consciente de ello. Ahora mismo estaba en otro mundo, disfrutando de mi locura post-orgásmica con Harry, esa que sólo él sabía desatar.

Minutos después ambos estábamos sentados en ese mismo sofá, abrazados y comiendo comida china fría. Nuestras sonrisas eran imborrables, nadie estropearía ese día, nadie sería capaz de hacer que mi sonrisa me abandonase.

- Hermione –susurró en mi oído- ¿te apetece cenar esta noche en mi casa? Prometo que la comida estará caliente.

Lo miré y mi sonrisa predilecta se dibujaba en su rostro. No pude más que asentir, olvidando cualquier procedimiento posible para que mis cuerdas vocales se pusiesen en funcionamiento. Me estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos y dejamos que las horas pasasen para que nuestra nueva cita diese comienzo.

***********FIN DEL CAPITULO***********

**hola, me pone muy feliz k el fic haya sido aceptado, y recibir review´s es de lo mejor, si detectan algun error en la historia no duden en decirme, y mas en este k casi casi estoy muriendo de una fiebre de 38º y lo malo es k no es por Harry jajaja...**

**por otro lado, les digo que en mi perfil esta el enlace a mi blog, ahi publicare un avance de este y mis demas fics, el avance de este fic sera publicado los dias miercoles... asi k para kien kiera ahi chequenlos jajaja...**

**muchas gracias por los review, por los alerta y los favoritos en serio gracias...**

***Naobi Chan**

***LoonyPotter**

***Alexander Malfoy Black**

***cibel05**

***kotamae  
**

**Cuidense mucho y bexox a todos!**

**-+-+tRaVeSuRa TeRmInAdA+-+-**

**_Bella-Bere_**

**con un review seguro k me compongo XP...**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JK Rowling, y la autora original de esta historia es Naobi Chan quien me dio la autorización para adaptarla. ¡Disfrutenla!**

CAPITULO 3

La tarde se me estaba haciendo eterna. Miraba al reloj con una amenaza pintada en los ojos, si no se dignaba a avanzar más rápido lo tiraría contra la pared haciéndolo mil pedazos. El taconeo en el suelo era incansable, los nervios me podían. Necesitaba que pasasen las horas para presentarme en casa de Harry de una vez.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron. Mis sentidos se pusieron a alerta... ¿será Harry otra vez? ¿Vendrá a darme otro adelanto de lo que nos espera esta noche? Mis ilusiones cayeron en picado cuando una cabeza con el pelo largo negro y mandibula prominente se asomó por la puerta, Romilda Vane, la secretaria. Intenté poner mi mejor cara para no ser descortés, pero creo que sólo se dibujó una extraña mueca.

- Señorita Granger, le ha llegado esto –avanzó hasta el interior del despacho con un ramo de fresias en sus manos.

A mí se me cortó la respiración y cogí el ramo de flores con las manos temblorosas.

- Gracias Romilda –balbuceé.

- El señor Potter dice que ya puede retirarse a su casa –continuó Romilda-, dice que sabe que tiene una cita importante y no quiere que llegue tarde.

Me quedé helada sentada en la silla y la miré como si tuviese tres cabezas y un rabo verde. Ella sólo sonrió, dio a media vuelta y se fue.

Desperté de mi ensoñación minutos después y me di cuenta de que todavía tenía el ramo de flores en mis manos. Rebusqué nerviosa y encontré una tarjeta escondida en un lateral. La abrí todo lo rápido que pude, rompiendo el pequeño sobre en el proceso:

_"Como te prometí, la cena estará caliente._

_Te espero a las 20:00_

_Danemma Avenue, 77_

_H._

_PD: Me ha dicho tu jefe que mañana tienes el día libre."_

No puede evitar que una enorme sonrisa inundara mi cara y las mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago. Con movimientos mecánicos me puse en pie y me puse el abrigo, agarré las flores y mi bolso. Con paso firme me dirigí hacia el ascensor y mientras esperaba, como siempre, me invadieron los recuerdos de mi entrevista de trabajo, mis mejillas se enrojecieron y tuve que mirar al suelo avergonzada.

- Bonitas flores –dijo una voz a mi espalda.

Me giré y allí estaba él, mi pecado con patas. No pude evitar mirarlo de arriba a abajo con descaro mientras me mordía el labio inferior imaginando lo que nos esperaba esta noche.

- Que disfrute de su noche Señorita Granger –dijo sonriendo.

- No se preocupe señor Potter, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para disfrutar como nunca –contesté en un murmullo-. Por cierto, gracias por el día libre.

- Lo necesitará, preveo que tendrá una noche muy movida –y su sonrisa torcida salió a escena, si no me hubiese arrancado las bragas antes se me habrían caído al suelo en ese momento.

La campanilla del ascensor me despertó de mi aturdimiento y cerré la boca que creo que ya me llegaba al ombligo.

- Buenas noches Señor Potter –susurré.

- Seguro que lo serán –lo oí murmurar mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

Salí del ascensor acalorada, los recuerdos eran mucho más vividos cuando estaba allí encerrada. Salí por la puerta principal del edificio y el portero me saludó como venía haciendo los últimos días, ya era una cara conocida. Esperé en las escaleras principales a que un taxi se dignase a aparecer, pero parecía que todo estaba en mi contra. Pasados más de diez minutos y cuando ya tenía mi teléfono en la mano dispuesta a pedir un taxi, uno paró a escasos dos metros. De él bajó una mujer con el cabello de un negro intenso y que caía largo a ambos lados de su cara era muy guapa, pero tenía cara de enojada. Cargaba con una caja de cartón llena de cosas: Cd´s, libros... me acerqué al taxi mientras ella le pagaba al conductor y refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

Se giró y quedamos frente a frente, reparó en mi ramo de flores y lo miró con rabia.

- No les creas nunca –espetó indignada-. Cuando piensas que están más enamorados de ti, te cambian por otra.

No me dio tiempo a contestarle porque ya estaba a mitad de camino hacia la puerta, luchando para no caerse entre la caja y sus tacones. Me subí al taxi medio aturdida por lo que acaba de pasar. Pero me consolé a mi misma diciéndome que eso no me pasaría, no estaba enamorada. De nadie. Lo Harry era solo sexo. Sexo loco y divertido. Sin compromiso... ¿verdad?

Todavía con mil dudas en mi cabeza llegué a mi nuevo apartamento y me metí bajo el chorro de la ducha. El agua caliente, casi hirviendo, relajó mis músculos y liberó mi mente de cualquier pensamiento absurdo. Me enrollé una toalla al cuerpo y caminé hacia mi ropero a elegir el atuendo adecuado para salir esa noche. Aunque lo que se dice salir... no creo que saliera mucho. Sonreí en mi fuero interno. Miré mi ropero durante varios minutos, indecisa me decanté por la mejor opción: pedir refuerzos.

- Ginny... ¿qué te pondrías para que un hombre te meta en su cama? –solo silencio al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Vale, lo admito, quizás debería haberle dicho un "hola", quizás hablarle de Harry o al menos un poco sobre nuestra relación... un momento ¿relación? Despejé ese pensamiento, no podía detenerme a eso ahora.

- Ginny... ¿Continúas respirando? –pregunté a mi mejor amiga.

- Hermione... ¿he oído bien? –pregunto aturdida.

- Sí, Ginny sí… -contesté en tono cansado-. Quiero que ese tío me folle hasta el cansancio, ¿qué me recomiendas?

Otros minutos de silencio, no sabía si por el shock de mis palabras o porque estaba debatiendo sobre que recomendarme.

- El vestido negro –contestó muy segura.

- Ya lo ha visto.

- ¿Qué? ¿no es su primera cita?-preguntó muy sorprendida.

- Técnicamente sí... pero prácticamente no –nunca mis palabras habían sido tan ciertas. Lo que se dice practicar, practicamos mucho.

Otro silencio. Entendía a mi amiga, después de jurar y perjurar que deseaba hacerme lesbiana para que los tíos no jugasen conmigo una vez más, acababa en la cama del primero que me lo proponía. Extraño si...

- El azul –dijo por fin-, ese que deja la espalda descubierta. Con ropa interior muy pequeña, o directamente sin ella.

- Ropa interior pequeña... seguro que querrá su trofeo –murmuré para mí misma-. ¡Gracias Ginny, te quiero!

Colgué sin esperar su respuesta, puse el teléfono en silencio, conociendo a mi amiga estaría llamándome durante horas para que contestara sus mil y una preguntas, y esa no era la noche adecuada.

Abrí el cajón de mi ropa interior y elegí unas pequeñísimas, casi minúsculas, braguitas azules de encaje. Seguro que Harry se volvería loco con ellas. Dejé que el vestido resbalase por mi piel y abrazase mi cuerpo. El suave satén de la tela hizo que mi piel se estremeciese. Me maquille y dejé que mi pelo cayese en ondas por mi espalda.

Me miré al espejo y sentí que me faltaba algo. No era algo exterior, era algo más íntimo, en seguida se me encendió la bombillita. En un rincón de mi ropero todavía descansaba aquella bolsita que Luna y Ginny me regalaron en mi despedida de soltera para mi inexistente luna de miel... ¿qué mejor momento que este? ¿Querían que lo disfrutase, cierto? Pues eso haría esta noche.

Me puse el ligero y las medias con mucho cuidado de no hacer un estropicio, también cambié mi braguitas azules por un precioso tanga blanco medio transparente, quería que esta noche fuese todo perfecto.

Me calcé mis zapatos de tacón y salí de mi casa dispuesta a comerme el mundo, o a Harry en este caso... me relamí los labios por la imagen mental que me atacaba en ese momento... uhm comer...

Cuando el taxi paró delante de aquella casa sentí una punzada en el pecho. Un hombre perfecto, tendría que tener una casa perfecta. No era excesivamente grande, pero lo suficiente para cinco personas. La casa era blanca, con ventanas grandes, cortinas, el césped perfectamente cuidado, muchas flores de colores... sólo le faltaba la típica valla blanca rodeando el jardín para ser la perfecta casa de ensueño. Mientras la observaba estaba casi esperando que un carruaje arrastrado por unos majestuosos caballos llegase a la puerta, pero no, allí sólo estaba su mercedes plateado... sí, ese que mancillamos más de una vez en el parking de la oficina. Al recordar eso mil mariposas anidaron en mi estómago.

"Hermione céntrate" me repetía mentalmente.

Con paso decidido avancé por el sendero que cruzaba el jardín hasta la puerta. Inspiré hondo un par de veces y pulsé el timbre. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme y temí por mi equilibrio. Más de un millar de mariposas se adueñaron de mi estomago y me sentí desfallecer.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió y el mismísimo Dios apareció ante mis ojos. Si Harry con traje estaba para comérselo... en ropa casual era para devorarlo sin dejar ni las migas. Su cabello estaba húmedo y desordenado, estaba todavía descalzo y llevaba puesta una camisa completamente abierta dejando ver por completo su perfecto pecho. Unos jeans desgastados y rasgados en las rodillas se ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas desde su cadera, eran bajos, muy bajos... ¡demasiado bajos! tragué en seco y mi mirada se perdió justo debajo de su ombligo, donde esa casi inexistente fila de vello me indicaba cual era el camino que tenía que seguir... con solo verlo ya estaba excitada, si no estuviese completamente paralizada por el shock habría saltado a su brazos y me lo hubiese comido entero.

Segundos después, cuando ya era un poco más consciente de mis actos, mi mirada buscó la suya. Él también estaba paralizado con una de sus manos sujetando la puerta, me miraba con la boca entreabierta y una mirada lasciva en sus ojos. Sonreí, no sé por qué. Me devolvió la sonrisa y sin decir ni una palabra se hizo a un lado para que yo pasase.

En cuanto caminé por su lado su olor me impactó en la cara, me tensé mientras las mariposas de mi estómago se liberaban y volaban a través de mi cuerpo liberando toda la excitación que se concentraba en mi entrepierna. Me humedecí al instante y mis manos se cerraron en puños, tenía que controlarme, no era lógico que con solo verlo ya tuviera ganas de tirármelo sin más.

Me giré para encararlo y vi que su mirada se perdía en la parte baja de mi espalda. Sonreí muy pagada, si mi estado era deplorable el suyo no era mejor...

- Hola –susurró clavando sus dos esmeraldas en llamas en mis ojos.

Me estremecí al oír su voz, instintivamente mordí mi labio inferior para no decir lo que tenía ganas de hacerle en ese momento.

- Hola –susurré segundos después.

- Acabo de salir de la ducha... se me hizo un poco tarde –murmuró casi para sí mismo.

Lo miré a los ojos pero me fue imposible aguantar el contacto, mi mirada descendió automáticamente hasta sus pectorales, bajando por sus abdominales, su ombligo y recorrieron otra vez aquella línea que me incitaba a lo prohibido acabando en sus caderas... y sobre todo, en el centro de estas. Un pequeño bulto me indicó que no era la única que estaba al límite de su autocontrol.

Tragué fuerte, hice acopio de todo mi autocontrol y volví mi vista a sus ojos, estos estaban clavados en mis pechos, que apenas eran cubiertos por el sugerente escote de mi vestido. Carraspeé para llamar su atención y medio aturdido me miró a los ojos también. Sonrió de lado... otra vez mi autocontrol por los suelos... volví a morderme el labio inferior y a cerrar mis manos en puños para contenerme.

¿Por qué ninguno de los dos daba el primer paso? ¿Por qué seguíamos en la puerta de su casa sin movernos y comiéndonos con la mirada? Una risa nerviosa se apoderó de mí, y Harry me miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó.

- Esto es patético... –susurré.

- ¿Propones algo? –volvió a preguntar.

Caminé dos pasos rompiendo la distancia que nos separaba, me puse frente a él, sólo unos insignificantes centímetros nos separaban. Nuestras miradas estaban enlazadas de nuevo, con ese contacto nos estábamos diciendo todo sin soltar ni una sola palabra. Envolví su cuello con mis brazos y me puse de puntillas para llegar a sus labios. Sin romper el contacto visual me acerqué a ellos peligrosamente.

- Calla –susurré segundos antes de devorar su boca como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Enseguida me devolvió el beso y enredó sus manos en mi cintura, me atrajo hacia su pecho y el contacto de su piel con la fina tela de mi vestido fue exquisito, gemí en sus labios. Bajó sus manos a mi trasero y lo presionó con fuerza haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran entre nuestras ropas. Ahora fue él que gimió.

Me alzó en vilo y yo envolví mis piernas en su cintura, me empujó contra la pared y mi espalda chocó con esta. Abandonó mis labios y descendió por mi cuello dejando mordiscos y besos a su paso. Mis dedos enredados en su pelo lo atraían más a mí mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas intentando encontrarle sentido a todo aquello...

- Me vuelves loco –susurró en mi oído antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi espalda y acabaron en la zona más baja de mi vientre. Comenzó a caminar conmigo todavía colgada de sus caderas, supuse que iríamos a un lugar más cómodo pero no tenía ni idea de a dónde. Durante el trayecto no separó sus labios de los míos ni sus manos de mi cuerpo.

Oí un golpe sordo, como una puerta golpeando la pared, y segundos después noté una superficie blanda y mullida debajo de mi cuerpo, no tardé en darme cuenta de que era una cama. Harry estaba sobre mi cuerpo, sus besos abandonaron mis labios y fueron descendiendo por mi cuello hasta acabar lamiendo el pedazo de piel que dividía mis pechos. Mis suspiros eran más que audibles, las sensaciones que estaba enviando a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo no tenían precio, o quizás sí, quizás estaba vendiendo mi alma al diablo por sentir tanto placer, pero en ese momento no me importaba absolutamente nada.

Lo hice girar sobre sí mismo y me senté a horcajadas sobre su cintura, mi sexo rozó el suyo y siseó entre dientes cerrando los ojos. Mis manos se deshicieron enseguida de su camisa, que aunque le quedaba de muerte en ese momento me estorbaba demasiado.

Mi ropa también estorbaba, sentía como si el vestido pesase kilos sobre mi cuerpo. Me puse en pie en el suelo al lado de la cama, no me paré a mirar la decoración ni nada parecido, lo único importante para mí eran esos dos ojos verdes que no me quitaban la vista de encima. Harry se había incorporado estaba prácticamente sentado en la cama, me miraba con dudas, no sabía lo que yo iba a hacer, pero esa sonrisa que me provocaba taquicardias no desapareció de sus labios. Llevé mis manos a la espalda de mi vestido, deslicé el cierre lentamente si apartar mis ojos de los suyos, en cuanto los finos tirantes descendieron por mis hombros vi como se tensaba y sus ojos llamearon con más intensidad. La fina tela del vestido voló hacia el suelo dejando mi cuerpo prácticamente desnudo ante él.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio lo que llevaba escondido bajo la ropa. Se puso en pie de un salto y no tardé en sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y sus labios besándome la sensible piel de mis hombros.

- ¿Intentas volverme más loco todavía? –preguntó entre susurros- Eso que llevas puesto debería ser delito.

Sonreí y lo miré a los ojos, me devolvió una mirada cargada de deseo y necesidad.

- ¿Me permites que te lo arranque o debo ser cuidadoso? –preguntó sonriendo.

Negué con mi cabeza y un gemido involuntario abandonó mi boca cuando sus manos acariciaron suavemente mis pechos. Toda la piel se me puso de gallina cuando sus pulgares rozaron delicadamente mis pezones. Sus pulgares no tardaron nada en ser sustituidos por sus labios y su traviesa lengua que los lamía sin compasión.

Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a simplemente dejarme hacer. Mis manos bajaron por sus pectorales, delineé delicadamente sus abdominales y tracé aquella línea que me invitaba al pecado con una de mis uñas. Harry gimió en respuesta y creí haber oído que maldecía entre dientes. Llegué a los botones de jeans y no tardé demasiado en hacer que llegasen al suelo dejando a mi adonis vestido únicamente con un bóxer blanco que dejaba ver su más que evidente erección.

Sus manos llegaron a mi sexo, uno de sus dedos jugó con la goma elástica de mi tanga, sabía lo que venía ahora... estaba más que acostumbrada, por eso no me sorprendió cuando se alejó un poco de mí y sonriendo me mostró su trofeo colgando de uno de sus dedos. Mis manos, me picaban de necesidad, no aguantaba más. De un rápido movimiento hice que sus bóxer desaparecieran en algún punto indefinido de la habitación y su miembro me saludaba completamente erguido. Mis manos, totalmente decididas lo agarraron y masajearon arrancando gemidos, suspiros y alaridos de la boca de Harry. Yo sólo sonreía orgullosa por lo que era capaz de hacer con una simple caricia.

Me puse de rodillas dispuesta a devorarlo, pero me lo impidió sujetándome de los brazos y haciendo que me pusiese en pie de nuevo

- Hoy déjame a mí primero –dijo antes de besarme.

Agarró mi cintura con ambas manos e hizo que me girara dándole la espalda. Su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío y podía sentir su excitación golpeando en mi trasero. Besó, mordió y succionó mi cuello mientras una de sus manos acariciaba y pellizcaba mis pechos y la otra se perdía entre mis piernas haciendo que mis rodillas flaquearan.

Me empujó para que caminase hacia delante hasta que mis rodillas chocaron con la cama.

- Ponte a cuatro patas –susurró en mi oído.

Obedecí sin decir una palabra, no era necesario. Una de sus manos acariciaba mis nalgas y la otra se perdía entre los pliegues de mi sexo mientras sus labios repartían besos a diestro y siniestro por mi espalda. Mis manos cerradas en puños se sujetaban con fuerza al edredón de la cama. Era imposible acallar los gemidos que escapaban de mi garganta, sus manos me estaban volviendo literalmente loca.

Enseguida noté algo húmedo contra mi sexo, grité al sentir como su lengua intentaba penetrarme sin compasión, uno de sus dedos hacía círculos en la entrada de mi ano para introducirse poco a poco, muy lentamente. Mis brazos perdieron toda su fuerza y mis ojos se nublaron cuando noté su miembro en la entrada de mi sexo. Se abrió paso abruptamente, sin contemplaciones. Mientras me bombeaba casi frenéticamente su dedo seguía dentro de mi ano, entrando y saliendo, girando sobre sí mismo y volviendo a salir para entrar segundos después.

- ¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios! –gritaba sin control.

- Dios no cariño, soy Harry –dijo sonriendo.

"engreído" pensé, pero fui incapaz de de decirlo en voz alta.

Gritaba y retorcía sobre la cama, lo que estaba haciendo sentir me llevaba al mismo cielo y me bajaba a la tierra de golpe haciendo que la gravedad dejase de existir. Noté como todo el calor de mi cuerpo se concentraba en un único punto. Todos mis nervios estaba alerta, esperando el momento indicado para explotar y hacer que perdiese la cordura. Y así fue.

Creo que grité su nombre, pero no estoy realmente segura. Dejé de escuchar, de ver... solo sentía y era consciente de Harry, de lo que me estaba haciendo. No sé si grité, suspiré o gemí. Como de costumbre dejé de existir durante unos segundos mientras recuperaba el aliento y el ritmo normal de mi respiración.

Cuando miré a Harry, estaba sentado en la cama y me sonreía divertido. Mi mirada bajó por su cuerpo y se detuvo en su miembro que todavía reclamaba su parte. Sin pensármelo mucho mis labios se lanzaron a por él. Gimió en cuanto su longitud desapareció en mi boca chocando contra mi garganta.

No tardó mucho en suplicarme que parase, obedecí y lo miré a los ojos, todavía conservaban esa llama de deseo pero brillaban de un modo que no supe descifrar.

- ¿Quieres ser mi amazona? –preguntó entre risas.

Tardé en comprender lo que me decía... pero no tardé en sentarme sobre él a horcajadas clavándome su pene en mi sexo de un solo golpe. Me abrazó pegando su pecho completamente al mío. Nuestras miradas se enlazaron de nuevo y comencé a moverme sobre él, que estaba sentado al borde de la cama. Suspiraba y gemía sin dejar de mirar mis ojos y yo hacía lo mismo incapaz de romper ese contacto.

Enseguida noté los síntomas de mi próximo orgasmo, Harry enterró la cabeza en mi cuello y me mordió en el hombro derecho, grité de dolor pero eso me excitó de tal manera que ya estaba al borde del abismo dispuesta a saltar. Harry afianzó su agarre alrededor mi cintura, comencé a sentir las oleadas de placer esparciéndose por mi cuerpo, dejando a su paso un millar de sensaciones.

- ¡Hermione! -gritó contra mi cuello.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás y yo me caí con él quedando tendida sobre su pecho. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas y nuestros corazones latiendo desacompasadamente eran lo único que rompía el silencio.

- Hermione... ¿estás dormida? –preguntó después de unos minutos.

Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo y negué suavemente. Me regaló una enorme sonrisa y me besó con dulzura.

Se puso en pié y se colocó los pantalones, me lanzó su camisa y me la puse sin dudarlo. Lo seguí por un corto pasillo y llegamos a una sala de estar. Allí había una mesa puesta con dos cubiertos y una botella de vino. Me senté en una de las sillas, y Harry se fue por una puerta lateral, un par de minutos después apareció con dos platos de pasta y me colocó uno delante.

- Te prometí cena caliente... he tenido que meterla en el microondas... no esperaba que nos retrasásemos tanto –dijo un poco avergonzado.

- No importa –dije sonriendo –ha sido culpa mía.

Cenamos entre bromas y risas, y después nos sentamos en un gran sofá blanco a charlar un rato. Miré la habitación y una caja de cartón mal colocada en una esquina llamó mi atención. Harry notó que la miraba y me miró sonriendo.

- Cho no se ha tomado muy bien nuestra ruptura –dijo mirándome.

- ¿Has roto con ella? ¿Por qué? –pregunté.

- Por ti –mi respiración se congeló y mi corazón se aceleró.

- Harry yo... no tenías porque hacerlo... no te he pedido nada... yo no... -balbuceé.

- Hermione –susurró acercando su cabeza hacia mí- Me atraes muchísimo, y no sólo físicamente. Lo he hecho más por mí que por ti.

Me quedé muda mirándole a los ojos... ¿había oído bien?

- Quizás es un poco pronto para hablar de estas cosas... hace solo dos semanas que nos conocemos –continuó- pero me gustaría que intentáramos algo, sólo conocernos, pasar más tiempo juntos.

Al oír esas palabras todo encajó. Todos esos sentimientos a los que yo no escuchaba, todos esos pensamientos que quedaron aparcados para analizarlos en otro momento. Yo también me sentía atraída por él, poco a poco me fue demostrando que no solo era sexo lo que teníamos.

Me aterré, en ese mismo instante el miedo se apoderó de mí. ¿Podría dejar que Harry entrase en mi vida a pesar de todo? Tendría que hacerlo, lo necesitaba... si no podía verlo no tardaba en echarlo de menos.

- Está bien –susurré mirándole a los ojos-. Pero, vayamos despacio, por favor.

- Claro –confirmó antes de besarme.

********FIN DEL CAPITULO*********

**Hola! mas despacio de lo k acaba de pasar? jajaja bueno aki les dejo un nuevo capi de esta pareja; x fin se enteraron como acabaron las cosas con Cho, se vienen lemmons muy interesantes, pero tambien la historia avanza ya veran... no es solo sexo jajaja, bueno espero k les haya gustado; me encanta recibir sus reviews... el miercoles dejare el avance en mi blog...**

**gracias...**

***Yuna Granger**

***akNy**

***LoonyPotter**

***MakiMalfoy**

***eliizabethsach**

***Loquin**

***Madam Granger**

**Cuidense mucho y bexox a todos!**

**-+-+tRaVeSuRa TeRmInAdA+-+-**

**_Bella-Bere_**

**¿una propina?**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JK Rowling, y la autora original de esta historia es Naobi Chan quien me dio la autorización para adaptarla. ¡Disfrutenla!**

**CAPITULO 4**

Dos semanas después seguíamos en el mismo punto: conociéndonos. Puede parecer absurdo, pero apenas sabíamos nada el uno del otro, eso sí, nuestros cuerpos los conocíamos a la perfección. Nos pasábamos las tardes encerrados en el despacho "trabajando" aunque lo que realmente hacíamos era hablar.

Descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común. A ambos nos gustaba la música clásica, la literatura, el cine de ficción y odiábamos comer brócoli. Me habló de su relación con Cho Chang.

- Estábamos juntos desde secundaria –me dijo-. La quería, y la quiero mucho, pero más como a una amiga que como otra cosa. Le iba a pedir que se casase conmigo porque era lo que tenía que hacer. Llevábamos tanto tiempo juntos que se suponía que era el siguiente paso.

- ¿No estabas enamorado? –pregunté incrédula.

- Hace tiempo que ya no... la monotonía acabó con lo que teníamos.

Después de esa conversación varias cosas encajaron en mi cabeza. ¿Podría ser ese motivo por el que mi boda nunca llegó a realizarse?

Hoy parecía un día normal en la oficina. Entre informes, facturas, contratos y demás papeleo estaba pasando la mañana. Harry me invitó a comer al restaurante chino de la esquina. No pude negarme cuando me lo preguntó con aquella arrebatadora sonrisa torcida. Era increíble los estragos que podía hacer a mi autocontrol. Yo me consideraba seria, responsable, hasta aburrida en algunas ocasiones, pero cuando estaba al lado de Harry me transformaba en una persona completamente distinta. Me volvía espontanea e impulsiva, no pensaba en las consecuencias de lo que podría depararme actuar del modo en que lo hacía. Sólo me preocupaba disfrutar del momento, y vaya que lo disfrutaba.

Después de la comida teníamos una reunión con varios accionistas. La reunión pasó sin contratiempos, todos abandonaron la sala de juntas en orden y yo, pacientemente, recogí mis papeles y ponía un poco de orden en el caos que se había formado.

Me creía sola en aquella sala, pero una mas manos en mis caderas me confirmaron lo contrario.

- No sabes cómo me pone cuando te muestras tan profesional –susurró en mi oído enviando mil descargas a través de mi espalda.

Pegó su miembro a mi trasero y no té que ya estaba en pie de guerra. No fui capaz de contestar, sólo tragué en seco y cerré los ojos intentando controlarme.

Agarró mis manos y las apoyó en la mesa, me rodeó con sus brazos pegándome más a su cuerpo y de una patada apartó dos sillas que nos estorbaban. Soltó mi pelo que estaba recogido en un moño.

- Así mejor –volvió a decir con voz ronca.

Yo continuaba muda, si abría la boca soltaría el gemido que llevaba rato conteniendo. Pasó la lengua por mi cuello, desde la clavícula hasta mi oreja, me estremecí entre sus brazos y un ligero gemido escapó de mis labios entreabiertos.

Subió sus manos desde mi cadera, acariciando mi cintura y acabando en mis pechos. En ese momento mi entrepierna ya estaba más que húmeda, mi ropa interior estaba chorreando. Estrujó mis pechos entre sus manos y pellizcó mis ya erectos pezones.

- Harry... -conseguí susurrar sin alzar la voz.

- Dime princesa... ¿estás a gusto? –volvió a susurrar demasiado cerca de mi oído.

El contacto de su aliento en la humedad de mi cuerpo me provocó escalofríos y que un pinchazo demasiado placentero atacara mi bajo vientre.

Sus manos ahora estaban bajando por mis muslos, subiendo mi falda lentamente hasta que quedó en mi cintura. Acarició la piel que acababa de dejar expuesta y volvió a pegar su muy duro miembro a mi trasero. No pude ahogar el gemido que se abrió paso en mi pecho.

- Shhh no grites... o al menos inténtalo –me pidió.

Intenté hacerle caso, respiré hondo y busqué mi autocontrol entre las cenizas que quedaban de mi persona… sí, había conseguido que una combustión espontanea dominase mi cuerpo y ahora no era más que cenizas en sus manos.

Una de sus manos se abrió paso en mi entrepierna me acarició por encima de la ropa interior, cerré mis ojos con fuerza para evitar volver a gritar.

- Uhm... veo que no soy el único que echaba de menos ciertas cosas –dijo con picardía.

Y ahí estaba mi engreído, ese que era capaz de hacer que perdiese los papeles completamente y me olvidase hasta del lugar en el que estaba.

Echó mi tanga a un lado, lo que me sorprendió, y comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de mi clítoris... me agarré a la mesa con fuerza acallando los gemidos, mordiendo mi labio inferior casi hasta hacerme sangre para evitar gritar.

- Hermione... siempre estás tan húmeda... -sus palabras enviaron una ola de deseo y desesperación a través de mi cuerpo.

Deslicé mi trasero hacia atrás haciendo que chocase nuevamente con su miembro y esta vez fue él el que gimió en voz baja.

- Siempre acabas con mi autocontrol –dijo mientras oí como se bajaba el cierre del pantalón.

Agarró mi cintura con una mano e hizo que diese dos pasos atrás inclinándome hacia delante. Volvió a acariciar mi clítoris y sin dejar de hacerlo clavó su miembro en mi sexo. Gemí y me dejé caer hacia delante apoyando la cabeza en la mesa.

- Eres tan estrecha Hermione... -volvió a susurrar.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse lentamente, en cada embestida yo me volvía más loca y me costaba más reprimir mis ganas de gritar. Su mano seguía acariciando mi sexo mientras su miembro invadía mi interior. El como habíamos llegado a esa situación apenas me importaba, y el que alguien pudiese entrar y encontrarnos de esa guisa era el menor de mis problemas. Harry estaba haciéndome el amor una vez más y eso era lo verdaderamente importante.

Noté como el placer se estaba acumulando en mi vientre, en cada embestida mi necesitad de gritar era más evidente, aunque no sabía de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para reprimirme.

- Córrete para mí princesa –susurró en mi oído antes de morder mi cuello.

Y no necesité más, la bomba estalló y yo con ella, mis piernas flaquearon y Harry tuvo que sujetarme para que no acabe en el suelo. Mis paredes se ciñeron en torno a él y llegué al mismo cielo. Lo oí gruñir en voz baja y mi intimidad de llenó una vez más de su esencia.

Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre mi espalda y su respiración era entrecortada al igual que la mía. Salió de mí y me acomodó la ropa sin apenas apartarse. Yo me mantenía con los ojos cerrados, sin fuerzas para abrirlos.

Se sentó en una silla y llevó mi cuerpo con él sentándome sobre sus rodillas. Me acomodé en su regazo, buscándome a mi misma en el lugar a donde me llevaban los orgasmos. Era increíble como perdía la consciencia de todo.

La puerta se abrió de repente, yo me levanté del regazo de Harry al instante y acomodé mi ropa y mi pelo sin mirar a quien había entrado totalmente avergonzada y un borrón negro entró en la sala.

- ¡Harry! Tu secretaria me dijo que estabas aquí, he venido a visitar a una amiga y me he… ¿Hermione?

Alcé mi cabeza de un golpe y mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos.

- ¿Ginny? –pregunté en un hilo de voz.

Harry nos miraba de hito en hito con una expresión confusa.

- ¿Se conocen? –preguntó después de un minuto de silencio.

- Compartíamos habitación en la universidad –dije en un murmullo-. ¿Ginny...?

- Harry es primo mío y de Ron, el novio de Luna –contestó ella.

- Vaya... -suspiró Harry después de otro minuto de silencio.

- ¿Cenamos juntos? Draco está esperándome en el hotel –dijo Ginny.

Ambos asentimos y comenzamos a recoger nuestras cosas.

- Hermione... ¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello? –preguntó Ginny de repente.

Mi mirada se clavó en el suelo y mis mejillas llegaron al rojo máximo, oí una risa a mi espalda y miré a Harry con furia.

- No te rías Potter que ha sido tu culpa –lo amenacé con los ojos entrecerrados.

Un jadeo salió por la boca de Ginny y al girarme la vi sosteniéndose a una silla y tapándose la boca con una mano.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! –gritó- Harry... ¿lo de Cho fue por...? Hermione... ¿el vestido era para...? –balbuceaba sin sentido- ¡Oh dios mío! Draco no se lo va a creer...

Harry yo nos miramos y suspiramos resignados... ambos sabíamos cómo era Ginny.

*************FIN DEL CAPITULO************

**ola!, una disculpa enorme... enserio u_u lamento no haber publicado antes pero estas dos semanas me kede sin internet, y hasta apenas hoy lo recupere... bueno pero ya estamos aki de nuevo con este capi, lo se, algo chiquito pero muy uuyy! jejeje... bueno como recompensa a mi tardanza y demas publicare el siguiente capi pasado mañana! y el k le sigue igual jejeje hasta k emparejemos...**

**muy bien, lo saben, gracias por los reviews, y los alerts y favoritos! gracias**

*** lonnyPotter**

***shipy**

***kotamae**

***Loquin**

**saludos y bexox!**

**-+-+tRaVeSuRa TeRmInAdA+-+-**

_**Bella-Bere**_

¿Review?

l

l

Y


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JK Rowling, y la autora original de esta historia es Naobi Chan quien me dio la autorización para adaptarla. ¡Disfrutenla!**

CAPITULO 5

Harry se empeñó en que fuese en su coche hasta el hotel en que se hospedaban Draco y Ginny. Así que mi coche quedó en el parking de la oficina y me fui con él en el suyo. En cada semáforo en rojo sentía su mirada clavándose en mí y eso me ponía nerviosa.

- No sabía que tú eras uno de los primos de los que tanto habla Ginny –dije en un susurro para romper el silencio incómodo que nos rodeaba.

- Yo tampoco sabía que tú eras esa amiga de la que tanto habla -contestó.

Sonreí, la verdad es que era algo impensable. En cierto modo habíamos sabido el uno del otro durante años, sin saber que por casualidades de la vida, o más bien, un par de imprevistos, acabaríamos conociéndonos tan a fondo.

Llegamos al hotel en tiempo record, Harry sobrepasaba el límite de velocidad con creces y aunque su manera de conducir me ponía nerviosa también agradecía salir de un espacio tan reducido donde los recuerdos de su cuerpo contra el mío eran tan nítidos.

Harry fue a aparcar él mismo su coche, después de ponerle cara de perro rabioso al pobre chico del vallet diciendo que "nadie le haría un rayón a su coche". Entré yo sola al restaurante del hotel con mis piernas temblando, conocía a Draco y a Ginny, pero eso no evitaba que me pusiese nerviosa hablar con ellos, precisamente conocía a Ginny, y sabía que su interrogatorio sería exhaustivo, más todavía cuando su primo sería el tema principal de este.

En cuanto entré no me costó demasiado encontrar la mesa donde nos esperaban, sólo tuve que reparar en una chica con una intensa melena pelirroja que daba saltitos nerviosamente sobre la silla y agitaba su mano con tanta energía que en cualquier momento podría salir volando.

Suspiré resignándome a lo que me esperaba...

- Ginny, Draco... -dije poniéndome en pie tras una silla.

- ¡Hermione! –gritó mi mejor amiga poniéndose en pie y envolviéndome en un abrazo que descolocó mis costillas.

- Ginny –dije sin aliento-. Mi cuerpo tiene huesos ¿sabes? y si me los rompes duele.

Me soltó con una sonrisa avergonzada y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Draco tomó su lugar abrazándome, con más cuidado, y besando también mi mejilla.

- Hermione, me alegro de verte pero... -dijo girándose para mirar a Ginny- ¿no íbamos a cenar con Harry y su novia?

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva y comencé a toser mientras mis mejillas se teñían del rojo más intenso, la palabra "novia" no me traía muy buenos recuerdos.

- ¿Dónde está? –inquirió Ginny mirándome.

- Aparcando, no quiere que nadie toque "su coche" –dije rodando los ojos.

- Siento retrasarme –dijo una voz aterciopelada a mí espalda.

No me giré temiendo que mis mejillas enrojecerían de nuevo en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzasen. Saludó a Ginny y a Draco con sendos abrazos y se sentó a mi lado poniendo una mano sobre mi rodilla. Al contacto con su piel una descarga recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me tensé. Lo miré y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas y yo perdí el aliento. Como temía, mis mejillas se enrojecieron y tuve que desviar mi mirada pero no hiperventilar.

- No entiendo nada –dijo Draco en tono de frustración.

- Seguro que Hermione nos los explica –la sonrisa de Ginny era triunfante.

Clavé mis ojos en ella intentando matarla la con mirada, pero eso solo sirvió para que su sonrisa se ensanchase. Harry se rio por lo bajo y mis ansias de matar con la mirada se volcaron en él.

- Harry es mi jefe –dije en un murmullo.

- ¿Y...? –preguntó Ginny sonriendo todavía con suficiencia.

- Ginny no la tortures –dijo Harry acariciando mi muy roja mejilla con un dedo-. Sólo nos estamos conociendo, no adelantes acontecimientos.

Draco comenzó a reír con fuerza, tanto que se sujetaba el estomago mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin control.

- Draco... -dijo Ginny molesta.

- Este monstruito debe saber usar magia o algo parecido –dijo Draco entre jadeos sonriendo todavía después de su ataque de risa.

Harry y yo lo miramos sin entender nada, Ginny siempre había sido muy creyente del karma y demás pero de eso, a usar magia.

- Cuando veníamos de camino, en el avión –continuó Draco- Ginny me dijo que estaría bien presentarlos, y que podría ser magico el encuentro –y volvió a reír con ganas.

Mi amiga se puso colorada, tanto como su cabello y bajó la mirada avergonzada, era una de las pocas veces que podía ver como Ginny se sonrojaba y lo aproveché sin quitarle la vista de encima.

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos, entre Harry y Draco no dejaron de hacer comentarios para que me pusiese colorada y Ginny aumentaba sus esfuerzos riendo todas las gracias haciendo que mi tono de rojo fuese en aumento.

- Hermione... -susurró Ginny con cautela-. Me han dado algo para ti.

- Ginny, no es el momento –le dijo Draco con dureza.

Ginny lo taladró con la mirada y Harry y yo los mirábamos sin entender.

- Tiene todo el derecho de saber –protestó ella alzando un poco la voz.

- Yo no digo lo contrario, solo digo que este no es el mejor momento –replicó Draco.

Ginny, sin escuchar a su novio, metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un sobre grande color crema. Me lo extendió y yo lo cogí con manos temblorosas, casi como si se tratase de una bomba que fuese a explotar en cualquier momento.

Draco me miraba con lástima y Ginny escondía la mirada, no entendía a que venía esto. Así que abrí el sobre y leí su contenido.

_Viktor Krum y Katie Bell_

_Tienen el placer de invitarle a su enlace..._

No fui capaz de leer más, se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y el mundo dejó de girar a mi alrededor. Sentí la mano de Harry sobre las mías y sin saber muy bien porque alcé la mirada y la clavé en él. El mundo dio un respingo y continuó girando en el momento en que se cruzaron nuestros ojos. Asentí a la pregunta no formulada que me hacían sus ojos y miré a mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Esto es una broma? –pregunté en un murmullo y con voz dura.

Draco empezó a negar con su cabeza y murmuró un "te lo dije" casi inaudible.

- Me dijo que le haría ilusión que fueses –dijo Ginny.

- Hermione –la interrumpió Draco-. Si no vas yo te apoyo, es más, no le veo lógica a que te haya invitado.

- Yo tampoco quería darle la invitación –dijo Ginny mirando a su novio-. Pero... -ahora se dirigía a mí- ahora que estás con Harry podría acompañarte para demostrarle que estás bien.

- Yo no tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie –espeté con furia-. No tiene porque restregarme su felicidad, no iré a esa boda, díselo de mi parte.

- Hermione –susurró Harry a mi lado-. ¿Podrías explicarme de que va todo esto?

Suspiré y lo miré, tenía derecho a saberlo, él me habló de Cho y me puso las cartas sobre la mesa, le debía, como mínimo, lo mismo de mi parte.

- ¿Vamos a bailar? –le pregunté en un murmullo.

Sin contestar se puso en pie y me tendió su mano que agarré gustosa. Caminamos hacia la pista de baile y no tardé en sentir sus manos rodeando mi cintura. Clavé mis ojos en los suyos y supe que tenía mil preguntas que hacerme, pero no haría ninguna hasta que yo contase mi parte de la historia.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? –le pregunté.

- Lo que quieras contarme. ¿quién se casa? –preguntó de vuelta.

Suspiré y aparte la mirada.

- Viktor... -dejé salir su nombre en un suspiro.

Esperaba sentir el agujero de mi pecho abrirse y desgarrarse como de costumbre, pero nada pasó, sentía los ojos de Harry sobre mí y esa sensación hacía que todo lo demás dejase de importar.

- Él y yo estuvimos saliendo hace un tiempo –continué.

Bailamos en silencio un tiempo más.

- ¿Terminaron mal? –preguntó.

- Más o menos -reí con tristeza-. Íbamos a casarnos, pero una semana antes de la boda me dijo que no podía hacerlo y no he vuelto a saber nada de él hasta hoy.

Esperaba cualquier reacción de su parte, burla, ira, resentimiento, lástima... pero me descolocó totalmente cuando me abrazó con más fuerza y besó mi sien con ternura. Suspiró y paró de bailar, hizo que volviese a mirarlo agarrando mi barbilla y alzando mi cabeza.

- Pienso igual que Ginny –susurró-, deberías ir a esa boda, y si me lo permites, me gustaría acompañarte.

Lo miré durante un momento sin entender lo que quería decirme con eso.

- No tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie –volví a decir.

- Lo sé –dijo sonriendo-, sólo tienes que demostrártelo a ti misma.

Mi ceño se frunció entendiendo todavía menos.

- Lo has superado, lo sé, cuando me miras sé que no es en otro en quién piensas –continuó-. Pero para dejar todo ese resentimiento atrás, debes ir y demostrarte a ti misma que no te importa.

Abrí la boca para decir algo y la cerré varias veces.

- Tienes que dejar el pasado atrás, y hasta que lo veas feliz con ella, y hasta que tú te sientas feliz sin él, no podrás hacerlo.

Estaba paralizada, mirando sus ojos y buscándole sentido a las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

- No tienes que decidirlo ahora –susurró en mi oído-, mejor disfrutemos de esta noche.

Besó mi cuello y tuve que cerrar los ojos por las sensaciones que me provocaban sus labios sobre mi piel. Cuando Harry se lo proponía, era capaz de hacerme olvidar hasta de mi propio nombre.

Volvimos a la mesa y no me pasó desapercibido que Harry guardase la invitación en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Un rato después nos estábamos despidiendo en la el hall del hotel.

- Mañana comemos juntas –decía Ginny, y no era una pregunta, lo afirmaba.

Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza resignándome al interrogatorio exhaustivo al que me sometería Ginny al día siguiente. Nos dirigimos al coche de Harry y condujo en silencio durante unos minutos.

- No sé dónde vives –susurró.

Abrí la boca para contestar pero puso una de sus dedos sobre mis labios para evitarlo.

- Pasa la noche conmigo... por favor –no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos detenidos en un semáforo y estaba descargando en mí todo el poder de su mirada... aturdiéndome.

Sonreí contra su dedo y asentí con la cabeza. Deslizó sus dedos por mis labios, delineándolos... enviando mil sensaciones diferentes a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se cerraron instintivamente y suspiré. Arrancó el coche cuando todavía no había despertado de mi trance y tuve que mover la cabeza enérgicamente para despertar por completo.

Aparcó el coche en el garaje de su casa y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta ya me había abierto la puerta y me tendía la mano para ayudarme salir. Entramos en su casa en absoluto silencio, ninguno de los dos abrió la boca para decir ni una sola palabra... no eran necesarias.

Cuando iba a decir algo, cualquier cosa... me silencio con beso, húmedo, lento, pausado, de esos que te torturan anhelando más y más. Me cargó en sus brazos y sin separar nuestros labios me llevó hasta su habitación. Me dejó sobre el suelo y rompió el beso separándose lentamente de mí.

- ¿Qué me has hecho Hermione Granger? –susurró mirándome a los ojos-. Me estoy enamorando irremediablemente de ti... y no puedo, ni quiero hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sonreí, la sonrisa se me escapó sin saber muy bien porque. Mi corazón se saltó un latido para después retomar su ritmo frenéticamente. Y el agujero de mi pecho que palpitaba latente, ese que Viktor había abierto de un solo zarpazo, se cerró... sentí que las palabras de Harry, una a una, cosieron la herida con maestría haciendo que no escapase ni una gota más de sufrimiento. Cerrando la herida que me obligaba a mirar hacia otro lado y pensar en otra cosa cuando los ojos de Harry se clavaban en los míos y me hacía sentir que no había en el mundo nada más importante que él.

- Te quiero –las palabras abandonaron mis labios sin darme tiempo a arrepentirme de pensarlas... ni de sentirlas.

Harry tensó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me estudió durante unos segundos con la mirada. No sé lo que pudo leer en mis ojos, no sé lo que le impulsó a actuar como lo hizo, pero segundos después oí como mi ropa se rasgaba y caía al suelo dejándome totalmente expuesta ante él, en cuerpo y alma.

- Yo también te quiero –susurró contra mis labios antes de devorarlos con necesidad.

Me tumbó sobre la cama y él a mi lado, sus manos dejaban caricias a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo, dejando su huella en cada una de las células que formaban mi piel. Él también se había desnudado, y el contacto de nuestros cuerpo quemaba, ardía allí donde cada roce era más cuidadoso que el anterior. Sentía millones de mariposas acumulándose en mi estomago, con cada caria cien más se añadían al lote haciendo que mi necesidad por él fuese en aumento.

_*Cómo quisiera detener el tiempo  
en este instante y verte una y otra... Otra vez  
y volver a detenerlo luego  
quisiera que se nos pasara  
una y otra y otra... Otra vez  
el momento de dejarnos... No volver_

Sus labios no dejaron ni un solo centímetro de mi piel por besar, sus manos, cálidas, suaves... se deslizaban por mi cuerpo regalando caricias más dulces que la miel. Susurraba palabras en mi oído que hacían que mi alma abandonase mi cuerpo para unirse a la suya en algún lugar del paraíso.

_y estar así  
haciéndonos cosquillas sólo con vivir  
sabiendo que te tengo y me tienes pa ti  
y una y otra y otra vez  
besarnos hasta que llegue a estorbarnos la piel  
hasta que los sentidos no sepan porqué  
hasta que nos muramos si ha de ser de amor  
hasta que más no pueda ser  
una y otra y otra vez  
hasta llegar a enloquecer  
hasta que no exista más mundo  
una y otra y otra vez... Y enloquecer _

Cuando por fin entró en mí me sentí desfallecer, sentía como mis paredes se amoldaban a ese intruso ya tan conocido, sentía como con cada roce estaba más cerca de cielo, con cada beso, con cada caricia las mariposas de mi estómago volaban más y más rápido.

_cómo quisiera detener el tiempo  
en el mismito instante en el que hacemos de... Cada beso un color nuevo  
cosa buena del silencio  
de caricias algo serio  
hacemos que sólo nuestros ojos sepan que decir_

Nuestro baile era lento, acompasado, dejándonos envolver por el calor de nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que la acelerada cadencia de nuestra respiración y el latido frenético de nuestros corazones fuese el compás de nuestra música. Dejando que nuestros cuerpos fuesen los únicos que dijesen sin palabras lo que sentíamos.

_y estar así  
haciéndonos cosquillas sólo con vivir  
sabiendo que te tengo y me tienes pa ti  
y una y otra y otra vez  
besarnos hasta que llegue a estorbarnos la piel  
hasta que los sentidos no sepan porqué  
hasta que nos muramos si ha de ser de amor  
hasta que más no pueda ser  
una y otra y otra vez  
hasta llegar a enloquecer  
hasta que no exista más mundo  
una y otra y otra vez...  
y enloquecer... _

Y las mariposas se liberaron, sentí como se deslizaban por mi piel, como recorrían cada una de mis venas, como abandonaban mi cuerpo y me dejaban sin fuerzas, casi sin sentido. Sólo sentí cientos de besos en mi rostro, caricias en mi pelo...

_y enloquecer... Enloquecer... Hasta que no exista más mundo  
hasta que más no pueda ser... No _

Desperté con un rayo de sol que se abría paso entre las cortinas impactando directamente en mi cara. Gruñí y me moví para esquivarlo, pero un peso en mi cintura me lo impedía. Abrí los ojos y la imagen que vi quedó grabada a fuego en mi mente.

Harry descansaba a mi lado. Su rostro estaba tranquilo y sereno, sus labios se estiraban en una media sonrisa, su piel centelleaba bajo los tenues rayos de sol y su cabello estaba más revuelto que de costumbre. Parecía un dios... una deidad bajada del cielo para hacerme pecar. No pude evitar que una de mis manos se alzara y acariciara su rostro, deteniéndome en sus parpados cerrados, ocultando ese par de orbes que hacían que mi cerebro perdiese el norte y solo se guiara por impulsos. Seguí acariciando su cara para acabar en sus labios. Los delineé con cuidado, deteniéndome en las comisuras que cada vez estaban más tensas... tardé en comprender que estaba sonriendo.

- Me haces cosquillas... -susurró haciendo que su fresco aliento chocase con mis dedos.

- Siento haberte despertado –murmuré.

- No lo sientas... me encanta despertar a tu lado –dijo y me estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

- Debemos levantarnos... hay que ir a trabajar –susurré.

- Noo... -dijo enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello – es domingo, hoy no ha trabajo... olvídate de la oficina.

- Es martes... y tenemos trabajo.

Gruñó y se levantó haciendo puchero. Se metió en el baño y yo rodé sobre mi misma quedando tumbada boca arriba, me estiré sobre las sabanas sintiendo mi cuerpo entumecido, pero no pude evitar la sonrisa que ocupó mis labios al recordar la noche anterior. Cerré los ojos y suspiré con fuerza... finalmente Harry no solo había entrado a mi vida, de una sola patada había tirado la puerta de mi corazón conquistándolo por completo.

Sin darme tiempo a abrir los ojos sentí unos fuertes brazos cargándome, grité y me aferré a su cuello.

- Me obliga levantarme y luego se queda dormida... eso no es de buenas personas –dijo con fingida indignación-. Esta me la pagarás –susurró en mi oído con voz seductora, aturdiéndome de nuevo.

Lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente fue del agua helada deslizándose por mi piel.

Estaba secándome el pelo frente al espejo, arropada por un enorme albornoz que olía a Harry, nublando mis sentidos por completo y haciendo que el rubor de mis mejillas fuese permanente al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Cuando la realidad me golpeó de lleno y todo el color abandonó mi cara.

Salí del baño a toda velocidad para encontrarme a Harry en mitad de su habitación, sólo con un pantalón y la camisa abierta... me paralicé solo con verlo y tuve que morder mi labio inferior para reprimir las ganas de saltar sobre él y olvidarme del trabajo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó divertido enarcando una ceja.

- No tengo ropa... -contesté- casualmente se me ha roto y ni siquiera puedo ir a mi casa a buscar más porque estoy completamente desnuda.

Sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida suya, esa que paralizaba mi respiración y hacía que mi corazón latiese como loco.

- Ginny vino hace unos minutos a traerte esto –dijo extendiéndome unas bolsas.

Las tomé y vi un vestido, unos zapatos y un conjunto de ropa interior. Miré a Harry con la boca entreabierta.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tu prima me da miedo? –le pregunté en un murmullo.

**********FIN DEL CAPITULO***********

**ola!, pss aki les dejo este nuevo capi de este par de enamorados... k piensan? les gusto? se lo imaginaban, k Hermione ya se iba a casar?... k pasara? iran a la boda? bueno eso despues lo sabran... de mientras les digo k el proximo capi lo publico en 2 días. la canción de este capi es de *** Diego Martin - Hasta llegar a enloquecer**, espero y les guste!**

**oh, antes k se me olvide... muchas gracias a **Yuna Granger** y **kotamae**, k me hicieron ver de un error k cometí en el capi pasado jajaja, lo cambie enseguida pero muchas gracias por decirmelo!, y xfa si ven otro error no duden en decirme... ^_^**

**gracias a los reviews, alerts y favoritos!, un beso a todas! cuidense!**

*****Yuna Granger

*Kotamae

*Pineapple.X

*Loquin

*LoonyPotter

**+-+-TrAvEsUrA rEaLiZaDa-+-+**

**¡el review es gratis!**

**l**

**l**

**Y**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JK Rowling, y la autora original de esta historia es Naobi Chan quien me dio la autorización para adaptarla. ¡Disfrutenla!**

CAPITULO 6

Los días fueron pasando y Ginny por fin volvió a Seattle, no es que me molestase su presencia pero no soportaba sus interrogatorios sobre Harry, sus salidas de compras y lo que era peor, su sexto sentido para saber las cosas.

Después de que Harry y yo nos confesáramos que estábamos comenzando a sentir más de lo que creíamos las cosas cambiaron notablemente. Nos veíamos más si cabe, pasábamos la noche en su casa o en la mía, durmiendo juntos y abrazados. Parecíamos hermanos siameses, trabajábamos juntos, comíamos juntos y dormíamos juntos.

Sabía que tarde o temprano esa actitud me pasaría factura, nos estábamos haciendo demasiado dependientes en uno del otro y cada vez que estábamos un tiempo separados dolía más de lo que pudiésemos pensar.

Por eso cuando Harry tuvo que salir de viaje durante una semana creí que me moría. Durante el día apenas rendía en el trabajo, mi cabeza inexplicablemente siempre volaba hacia Harry, hacia lo que estaba haciendo, pensando... lo echaba terriblemente de menos. Lo necesitaba cerca.

Cada noche nos llamábamos y hablábamos durante unos minutos, pero con el paso de los días la ausencia era peor, y ya hasta físicamente se notaba mi necesidad. Durante las noches soñaba con él, con nuestros encuentros, mi necesidad por sus besos y sus caricias me estaba matando. Una mañana ya no pude más y mientras estaba en la ducha me masturbé pensando en él.

Era demasiada la tensión sexual que tenía acumulada y pensé que haciendo eso disminuiría un poco y podría sobrellevar mejor nuestra separación. Pero que equivocada estaba, después fue todavía peor. Me vestí entre lágrimas, no culpable por lo que había hecho, pero sí con un peso sobre mi espalda que no podría quitarme hasta estar con Harry de nuevo.

Ese día pasó entre sobras, no me podía quitar de la cabeza lo que había hecho, y lo vacía que me había sentido después. Me faltaba el olor de Harry en mi piel, sus susurros en mi oído, sus brazos en mi cintura. Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de la gran verdad, me había enamorado de Harry. No era sólo deseo y cariño, era amor, lo amaba con todo mí ser y la distancia que nos separaba me mataba en vida.

Llevaba cinco días fuera, otros dos y estaría de vuelta. Necesitaba ver sus ojos... ese día me fui antes del trabajo. Llegué a casa y me di una larga ducha, me puse algo cómodo, un short y una camiseta de tirantes, me tiré en el sofá y puse romeo y Julieta en el DVD dispuesta a derramar mil lágrimas.

Minutos después sonó el teléfono, me puse en pie de un salto y al mirar el indicador una enorme sonrisa inundó mi rostro, era Harry.

- Hola amor –dijo en cuanto descolgué -. Te echo de menos.

- Y yo a ti -susurré.

La conversación se centró en lo que hizo estos días sin mí, en cómo iba el trabajo... era tal el placer de oir su voz de nuevo que la sonrisa se me hizo permanente.

- Te echo de menos –volvió a decir.

- Y yo –contesté de nuevo.

- Pero... te echo de menos en todos los sentidos, no sabes lo mal que he dormido estas noches sin tenerte a mi lado –confesó en un susurro.

- Te necesito –murmuré.

Oí un suspiro al otro lado del teléfono.

- No me lo digas así... que me matas –su voz sonó como si estuviese sonriendo.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Con esa vocecita... si estuviese ahí ya no tendrías ni una prenda de ropa encima.

Reí sin ganas... lo que me hubiese gustado que eso fuese real.

- Tú tampoco tendrías nada encima... te echo de menos –confesé.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Mucho.

- ¿Cuánto es mucho? –su voz sonaba demasiado sexy... demasiado.

- Tanto que casi no puedo soportarlo.

- Se me ocurre algo para solucionarlo –dijo con picardía.

Gemí de frustración... su tono de voz, sus palabras... me estaba excitando y sabía que masturbarme luego no serviría de nada.

- Será divertido... ¿te atreves? –preguntó.

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Me quedé helada en el sofá... ¿había escuchado bien?

- ¡Harry! –grité.

- Venga princesa, yo también te necesito –suplicó- ¿Que llevas puesto?

Suspiré... ¿Por qué no probar?

- Apenas nada... un short y una camiseta –murmuré.

- ¿Y debajo?

- Nada... acabo de ducharme.

Gimió y yo noté como mi entrepierna se humedecía.

- No sabes lo que me estás haciendo Hermione... ¿Dónde estás?

Su voz sonaba ronca a causa de la excitación.

- En el sofá, tumbada, ¿y tú?

- Uhm... en la cama... pensando en ti.

Me lo imagine en la cama, en ropa interior sobre las mantas, con su pelo revuelto y sus ojos ardiendo en deseo… ahora la que gimió fue yo.

- Cierra los ojos princesa –me pidió, yo obedecí- Imagina que estoy a tu lado, besando tu cuello y acariciando tu espalda.

- Harry … -suspiré.

- Mi cuerpo está sobre el tuyo, mis manos no dejan de acariciarte y mis labios te besan sin parar.

- Uhm…

- Hermione abre las piernas para mí, princesa… enséñame lo que tienes guardado –su voz era apenas un susurro y el deseo de me colaba en la piel sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora Harry? –pregunté.

- Tócate… piensa que son mis manos, piensa que soy yo.

Metí una de mis manos bajo el short, al llegar a mi sexo siseé entre dientes imaginando la mano de Harry haciendo lo mismo, mis dedos se abrieron paso entre mis labios y cuando toqué mi clítoris gemí sin control.

- Así cariño… quiero escucharte –susurró.

- Harry…

- Dime, amor.

- ¿Qué estás… haciendo? –pregunté entre jadeos.

- También me estoy tocando amor… no te imaginas lo que te echo de menos.

- Harry… imagina que soy yo… que es mi lengua la que se desliza por ti, que son mis manos las que lo agarran con fuerza.

- Uhm mi vida… sigue –pidió- Métete un dedo por mí…

Hice lo que me pidió y mi espalda se arqueó en respuesta mientras gemía… oí otro gemido al otro lado del teléfono.

- Harry… te necesito dentro de mí… ¡ahora!

- Mete otro dedo más… quiero oírte –susurró de nuevo.

- ¡Harry! –grité cuando el bombeo de mis dedos era casi frenético.

- Sigue princesa… quiero oírte llegar… vente para mí.

Aunque eran mis manos las que estaban haciendo todo el trabajo tener los susurros de Harry en mi oído cambiaba mucho las cosas. Notaba el nudo de mi estómago, notaba como el placer me iba venciendo por momentos. Sus gemidos al otro lado no hacían más que aumentar mis ansias.

- Hermione –me llamó entre jadeos.

- ¿Sí?

- Vente para mí princesa… quiero oír… como llegas.

Mi mano sabía exactamente donde acariciar, solo fue necesario oír su voz, un gemido más y el nudo explotó… sentí como el deseo se deslizaba por mi cuerpo, como una a una mis células quedaban impregnadas de la necesidad de que eso fuese más. Y cuando estaba en lo más alto oí como Harry volvío a gritar mi nombre y gemía con fuerza.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré con fuerza.

- ¿Amor estás ahí? –me preguntó

- Si… -susurré sin fuerzas.

Se rió con dulzura, ya conocía mi estado.

- Te echo de menos… ahora más que antes, necesito abrazarte -murmuró

- Harry… te amo –las palabras salieron desde lo más profundo de mi alma sin poder evitar que escapasen.

Pero solo oí silencio desde el otro lado… pasaron los segundos y él continuaba sin decir nada. Intenté no pensar en el motivo, que no me afectase que él no me amase todavía… con el tiempo lo haría. Pero en el fondo me dolí ser la que más sentía.

- ¿Harry? –le llamé sin esperanzas.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó con la voz rota.

¿Estaba llorando?

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunté asustada.

- Te amo Hermione… te amo tanto. Ojalá pudiese abrazarte ahora mismo y poder demostrártelo.

Ahora la que estaba llorando era yo.

- Princesa –susurró-, es tarde, es mejor que vayas a dormir. Antes de lo que imaginas estaré a tu lado vigilando tus sueños.

- Te amo –volví a decir.

- Y yo a ti mi vida.

*********FIN DEL CAPITULO*********

**Hola! antes que nada nuevamente una disculpa enorme por todo este tiempo que he tardado en actualizar, no saben como lo lamento, pero les juro que ahora si tengo excusa, mi computadora oficialmente a muerto, y a parte de que ahi tenia todas mis historias, pues no tengo donde trabajar... asi k ahorita me estoy robando la de mi casa para hacer esto, esperando k nadie de mi familia me descubra jajaja, bueno, esta vez no les prometo actualizacion seguido, pork no se hasta cuando me compre lap nueva, pero si les dijo k mañana y estos dias de puente q estoy en mi casa publicare capi por dia...**

**bueno, espero k aun asi me sigan acompañando... muchas gracias por leerme y sobre todo por el apoyo con los reviews! **

*** Yuna Granger**

***Loquin**

*** brinitonks**

*** kotamae**

*** Jorgelina**

*** DeniGranger**

**Cuidense mucho y bexox a todos! **

**-+-+tRaVeSuRa TeRmInAdA+-+-**

**_Bella-Bere_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JK Rowling, y la autora original de esta historia es Naobi Chan quien me dio la autorización para adaptarla. ¡Disfrutenla!**

CAPITULO 7

Todavía faltaban diez minutos para que sonase el despertador y yo ya llevaba más de treinta dando vueltas en mi cama. Hoy era el gran día. Después de siete días sin vernos, hoy volvía Harry de su viaje de trabajo. La noche anterior me fui a la cama después de haberme tomado dos comprimidos de valeriana, pero aun así me costó muchísimo conciliar el sueño y mucho más mantenerlo. Como mucho habría dormido un par de horas a lo largo de la noche, pero nunca me había sentido tan despierta como en ese momento.

Sin poder soportarlo más, apague el despertado cuando faltaban todavía… ocho minutos. Bufé y lo metí en un cajón para no caer en la tentación de no volver a mirarlo. Intentando aparentar tranquilidad escogí mi ropa meticulosamente y me metí en la ducha dispuesta a gastar, al menos treinta minutos de lo hora larga que me quedaba.

Salí de la ducha con tranquilidad, me senté en la cama y me puse los zapatos. Abrí el cajón para mirar de nuevo el reloj… ¡sólo habían pasado veinte minutos! Lo tiré con fuerza y cerré el cajón molesta. Agarré mi abrigo y mi bolso y bajé las escaleras para disponerme a ir caminando al trabajo, así el tiempo pasaría algo más rápido.

Caminaba despacio, deteniéndome en cada tienda, admirando vestidos que ni loca compraría y evitando pensar en lo que este día me depararía. Pero inevitablemente en algún rincón de mi mente la imagen de Harry estaba grabada a fuego, recordándome a cada segundo que hoy lo vería por fin.

Llegué al rascacielos que tan imponente me había resultado la primera vez que lo vi, lo observé con detenimiento desde el otro lado de la calle y ahora lo veía de un modo diferente. Gracias a ese edificio había encontrado el timón de vida, y aunque diese miedo por su gran tamaño, yo adoraba a ese edificio y le estaría eternamente agradecida.

Fruncí el ceño cuando fui consciente de lo que estaba pensando… divagar después de una noche de insomnio no era lo mejor… miré el reloj de mi muñeca y todavía faltaban quince minutos para entrar, pensé en subir y adelantar un poco de trabajo, pero me di cuenta que encerrada en esas cuatro paredes mi ansiedad no haría más que crecer y no podría soportarlo, así que me senté en un parque cercano viendo como la ciudad poco a poco iba despertando.

No sé el tiempo que pasó, pero estaba totalmente concentrada mirando un par de palomas peleándose por un pedazo de bollo que habían encontrado en el suelo, cuando unas suaves y cálidas manos taparon mis ojos. Nadie habló, pero no necesité más que un par de segundos para reconocer ese aroma que me envolvía y que nublaba mis sentidos.

- Harry… -musité.

Como respuesta unos labios avariciosos comenzaron a besar mi cuello, descendiendo por mi clavícula. Arrancando suspiros desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

- Te he echado de menos princesa –susurró en mi oído.

Quitó las manos de mis ojos y se sentó a mi lado aferrado a mi cintura. En cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron no hizo falta más, las palabras sobraban, nuestros cuerpos se enredaron y se fundieron en un tierno beso que anhelaban desde hace días.

Rompió el beso lentamente y se separó sin romper el contacto visual.

- Hace frío y estás helada… vámonos –dijo poniéndose en pie tirando de mi mano.

Al intentar moverme mis músculos estaban entumecidos y dolían, por curiosidad miré el reloj y llevaba más de treinta minutos sentada en aquel banco. Caminamos lentamente hacia la oficina agarrados de la mano, sin hablar. Sólo nuestras miradas se cruzaban cada pocos segundos y sonreíamos como dos adolescentes.

Entramos en un ascensor, y mis mejillas se encendieron al recordar el día que nos conocimos, con lo que poco que me conocía, Harry pareció adivinar mis pensamientos y me atrajo hacia él para abrazarme. Me dejé envolver por sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su fuerte pecho y dejando que su aroma me emborrachara.

- Te amo –susurró mientas depositaba suaves besos en mi pelo.

Alcé la cabeza para mirlo y sus ojos brillaban de un modo inexplicable. Una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro y no pude evitar devolvérsela.

- Te amo –dije de vuelta.

Besó mis labios mientras me abrazaba con fuerza y antes de que pudiésemos reparar en nada, el ascensor abrió sus puertas dejando a su paso unas cuantas miradas sorprendidas y curiosas. Enrojecí al instante y me abrí paso por los pasillos hacia mi despacho.

- Hermione –el sonido de su voz fue como un detonante y mi cuerpo se detuvo al instante girando sobre sí mismo para encararme con él-. Tenemos una reunión, ¿puedes ir a mi despacho y traerme un folder azul que hay sobre la mesa?

Asentí, aturdida por su voz. Moví la cabeza enérgicamente para despertar y me encaminé hacia el despacho de Harry para hacer lo que me había pedido. Me pareció extraño que Romilda, su secretaria, no estuviese en su puesto de trabajo, pero no le presté mayor atención. Abrí la puerta sin llamar, Harry no estaba… ¿Quién abriría?, y entré en el despacho con paso decidido. La puerta se cerró de golpe y yo me quedé paralizada viendo la escena que tenía ante mis ojos.

Mi estómago se contrajo y noté la bilis subiendo por mi garganta. Sobre la mesa de Harry, y completamente desnuda estaba su secretaria.

- Señor Potter, lo estaba esperando –dijo Romilda con voz que pretendía ser seductora.

Carraspeé con fuerza para que alzase la vista y me mirase, y en cuanto lo hizo dio un grito y se escondió tras el sillón.

- Señorita Granger… lo siento…. yo no pretendía… -balbuceaba.

La miraba atónita, intentando buscarle sentido a lo que acaba de ver. Mi mente se esforzaba en encontrar un motivo coherente por el cual la secretaria del hombre del que estaba enamorada lo esperaba desnuda en su despacho. No podía ser posible que Harry tuviese una relación con esa… chica, cuando me acababa de decir que me amaba.

- Romilda –dije con voz firme- ¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando?

No tenía ni idea de dónde saqué la fuerza para hablar con ella, cuando me estaba rompiendo por dentro imaginando lo impensable. Pero antes de dejarme llevar por el pánico merecía una explicación.

- Señorita Granger, lo siento. Pero usted tiene que entenderme –dijo suplicante- El señor Potter es muy atractivo y era el último cartucho que podía quemar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunté sin entender lo que quería decirme.

- Me ignora… ya no sé qué hacer para hacerle ver que estoy loca por él –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-. Sé que es una locura pero no se me ocurrió otro modo de hacerme notar. Por favor no le diga nada señorita Granger, perdería mi trabajo.

No me dio tiempo a contestarle cuando la puerta se abrió y un sonriente Harry entró tranquilamente.

- Amor, la reunión se ha atrasado un… -se detuvo de golpe viendo lo que había ante sus ojos- ¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó con voz dura.

La verdad es que la escena era digna de un cuadro. Yo paralizada en mitad del despacho y Romilda completamente desnuda ocultándose con el sillón de Harry. Tragué en seco y mordí mi labio inferior ahogando la carcajada que amenazaba con salir.

- ¿Nadie va a decir nada? –volvió a preguntar.

Lo miré a los ojos disculpándome con la mirada, incapaz de abrir la boca para no reírme. Romilda cogió su ropa y se la puso de cualquier manera y con paso vacilante pasó por nuestro lado, agachó la mirada y musitó un "lo siento" casi inaudible y se disponía a salir de aquel despacho.

- Romilda –la llamó Harry, ella se giró pero no alzó la mirada-, estás despedida, recoge tus cosas y ve a hablar con alguien de personal para que te den tu finiquito.

Sollozó con fuerza y salió de despacho a la carrera. Yo miré a Harry y me tapé la boca con una mano, ocultando mi sonrisa, pero no puede evitar estallar en carcajadas cuando me miró inquisitivamente.

- Hermione… –susurró-, no tiene gracia.

- ¡Oh vamos! Si que la tiene –grité-. La chica está loca por ti y solo te lo estaba demostrando.

Se pellizco el puente de la nariz y suspiró.

- Siento mucho que hayas tenido que ver esto –se disculpó.

Volví a reírme con fuerza.

- Si tan gracioso te parece señorita Granger, mañana empezará usted con las entrevistas para contratar a mi nueva secretaria –dijo muy pagado de sí mismo.

La sonrisa se me congeló.

- Vamos… ¿no hablas en serio? –pregunté.

- Por supuesto que sí –sonrió- le diré a los de personal que te pasen las solicitudes.

Entrecerré los ojos y lo miré con fingido odio.

- De acuerdo –dije-. Será gorda y fea –sonreí a lo que él abrió mucho los ojos-. ¡oh! Mejor todavía, será ciega, así no caerá rendida a tus encantos.

- No hablas en serio… ¿verdad Hermione?

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé por la cintura.

- Era broma… pero más te vale dejarle clara su posición para contigo, porque si vuelvo a encontrarme una escena como esta… no respondo.

- ¿Estás celosa? –preguntó sonriendo

- No –mentí- Pero estoy pensando que debo cambiar de secretaria… el otro día vi una solicitud de un chico que parecía un modelo de Calvin Klein… ¿crees que estaría interesado en el puesto?

- Hermione Granger… –dijo con voz dura

Sonreí negando con la cabeza y besé su pecho sobre la ropa.

- ¿No teníamos una reunión Señor Potter? –pregunté sonriendo todavía.

*********FIN DEL CAPITULO*********

**Hola! pss aki les dejo el nuevo capi, gracias a kien me lea, lamento haberlas preocupado jeje, pero ya tenemos nuevamente donde trabajar asi k aki andamos gracias! pero aun asi publicare diario estos dias por lo menos!**

***Yuna Granger**

***Loquibell**

***Kotamae**

**-+-+tRaVeSuRa TeRmInAdA+-+-**

**_Bella-Bere_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JK Rowling, y la autora original de esta historia es Naobi Chan quien me dio la autorización para adaptarla. ¡Disfrutenla!**

CAPITULO 8

El día de trabajo pasó más lento de lo normal, no dejaba de mirar el reloj suplicándole mentalmente que hiciese pasar el tiempo más rápido para poder salir de esas cuatro paredes de una vez por todas. Harry no ayudaba nada, cada cinco minutos me enviaba un mensaje al móvil recordándome que esa noche cenaba con él, que no hiciese planes con nadie… ¡cómo para olvidar algo así!

Me había quedado colgada imaginando la noche que nos esperaba cuando unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron.

- Pasan cinco minutos de la hora –me dijo mi secretaria.

- Gracias.

Me puse en pie y salí de mi despacho más rápido de lo normal. Para encontrarme esperando más de diez minutos por un ascensor. Estaba a punto de bajar por las escaleras cuando sentí una respiración en mi cuello.

- Dentro de dos horas en tu casa –susurró Harry en mi oído haciendo que toda mi piel se pusiese de gallina.

- ¿Y cómo sabes dónde vivo? –era algo extraño, pero siempre habíamos estado en su casa, nunca había ido él a la mía.

- Soy el jefe… tengo ciertos privilegias para acceder a la información personal de mis empleados.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados e hice un mohín.

- Eso es trampa –me quejé.

- Lo sé… pero soportaré vivir con ello –sonrió con seguridad –Buenas noches señorita Granger, sé que las tendrá.

Me subí al ascensor en cuanto las puertas se abrieron y llegué a mi casa en tiempo record. Me metí en la ducha casi sin quitarme la ropa… tenía dos horas por delante, tiempo más que suficiente, pero si Harry estaba sólo la mitad de ansioso que yo, llegaría antes de tiempo.

Salí de la ducha envuelta en la toalla y me metí literalmente en el ropero buscando algo que ponerme. Nunca solía prestar tanta atención a lo que ponerme, pero la influencia de Ginny y el querer causar una buena impresión en Harry habían hecho milagros con mi sentido de la moda. Me decidí por una minifalda que Ginny me había regalado y nunca me habría puesto si no fuese por Harry y una camiseta que dejaba mi espalda completamente descubierta anudada con unas finas tiras.

Estaba acabando de maquillarme cuando el timbre sonó. Salí disparada hacia la puerta y respiré hondo antes de abrir preparándome para la imagen que podría encontrar al otro lado. Pero no me valió de nada la preparación previa, al ver a Harry mi respiración se congeló y mi corazón aceleró su ritmo.

Estaba recargado sobre la puerta, tenía puestos unos jeans desgastados que se pegaban a su piel marcando toda la longitud de sus piernas. Su pecho estaba cubierto por una fina camisa azul claro y sobre esta llevaba una cazadora de cuero. Él pelo revuelto y la cara sin afeitar.

Tragué en seco… Dios quería que yo pecara ¿cierto? Porque si no, no tendría sentido que semejante espécimen masculino estuviese en mi puerta dispuesto a llevarme al mismo cielo.

- Hola –susurré casi atragantándome- llegas pronto.

Me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió de lado, echando por tierra la poca coherencia que me quedaba.

- Había poco tráfico –dijo simplemente.

Asentí y me hice a un lado para que pasase. Y la coherencia me pegó de lleno. Mi cara se tiñó de rojo.

- Esto… ¿Harry? – se giró y me miró a los ojos-. He olvidado la cena –dije bajando la mirada.

Comenzó a reírse y acarició mi mejilla con ternura.

- Ya lo sabía –alzó la mano y me enseñó una bolsa-. Creo que el chino de la esquina tiene dos clientes demasiado asiduos.

Sonreí avergonzada y lo conduje al salón. Mi apartamento era pequeño e insulso comparado con su casa, no me avergonzaba de él, pero ahora entendía él porque nunca veníamos aquí. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, separados por una pequeña mesa. Harry dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa y acortó la distancia que nos separaba envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos. Se acercó peligrosamente a mí y se paró cuando faltaban escasos milímetros para que nos besásemos.

- Creo que… no me has recibido como merezco –susurró.

Posó sus labios sobre los míos con rudeza, pegándome a su cuerpo. Envolví mis brazos en su cuerpo para no caerme, ese hombre era capaz de hacer que perdiese el equilibrio solo con proponérselo.

Se apartó antes de lo que me hubiese gustado y me dejó en pie, tambaleándome ligeramente. Carraspeé intentando recordar donde estaba... y hasta quién era.

- Esto… eh… iré a… buscar unos platos –murmuré.

Había olvidado que mis rodillas todavía estaban temblando después del beso del Harry, y al dar un paso trastabillé y mi cuerpo se dirigía hacia el suelo peligrosamente. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto contra el frío y duro suelo pero en su lugar noté unas fuertes manos en mi cintura. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y me encontré con dos orbes verdes que me miraban divertidos. Me enderezó y yo avergonzada recoloqué mi ropa sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó con burla.

- Sí… son estos zapatos… en mis pies son un arma de destrucción masiva –dije señalando los Manolos con tacón de aguja que Luna me había regalado en mi último cumpleaños.

No le di tiempo a contestar y salí rumbo a la cocina para coger los malditos platos. Cerré la puerta y me recargué sobre ella respirando profundamente para recuperar la compostura. Era vergonzoso que me portase como una adolescente hormonada en su presencia, pero era superior a mí, con tenerlo en un radio de dos kilómetros mi cuerpo solo era consciente de mis locas hormonas aceleradas.

Cuando volví a la sala con los platos Harry estaba mirando un álbum de fotos que había dejado en el mueble relatando mis días de universidad.

- No sabía que también conocías a mi hermano –dijo mostrándome una foto en la que Ron me hacía desaparecer, literalmente, entre sus brazos.

- Ron si… me abrazo muy fuerte –susurré.

- ¿Te gustan fuertes? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

Me quedé paralizada y se me calló el vaso que tenía entre las manos…

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –murmuré.

- Pareces muy feliz al lado de Ron –masculló entre dientes.

- Es un gran amigo. Un amigo muy enamorado de su novia Luna –enfaticé la última parte de la frase.

Apartó la mirada avergonzado y dejó caer el álbum sobre la mesa.

- ¿Está celoso señor Potter? – pregunté sonriendo, volvió a apartar la mirada y enrojeció- ¿Esta celoso de su propio hermano, señor Potter? –volví a preguntar mientras me acercaba lentamente a él.

- Es muy fuerte –susurró demasiado bajo.

- ¿Y? –pregunté divertida.

- Yo… bueno… yo… parece que tenias una muy buena relación, yo sólo soy un desconocido para ti.

Me puse frente a él y envolví su cuello con mis brazos.

- Sabes que eso tiene solución –murmuré antes de besar sus labios.

- ¿Y qué propones? –preguntó sonriendo ahora.

Volví a atacar a sus labios, Harry me correspondió enseguida y envolvió mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos, atrayéndome hacia cuerpo. Mis caderas encajaron entre las suyas, mi vientre rozó su ya excitado miembro y gimió en mi boca. Alcé una pierna y agarrando mi muslo pasó mi pierna alrededor de sus caderas, provocando que nuestros sexos se rozasen entre la ropa. Ambos gemimos ante el contacto y una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi espalda.

Se apartó de mis labios y gruñí porque lo había hecho demasiado pronto para mi gusto. Sonrió con dulzura y me miró a los ojos.

- Déjame conocerte Hermione –susurró.

Yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido sin comprender.

- Enséñame lo que has hecho sin mí –volvió a susurrar.

Lo miré a los ojos esperando que me explicara qué era lo que quería que le enseñase, porque no estaba entendiendo nada.

- Cuando hablamos por teléfono –susurraba besando mi cuello- hiciste algo por mí –continuó besando mi cuello mientras yo suspiraba al recordar aquella llamada-, me gustaría que me enseñaras como lo hacías.

Tragué en secó y me aparté un poco de él. Miré sus ojos buscando la broma, la mentira, algo a lo que agarrarme para no pensar que me estaba hablando en serio. Nunca había hecho eso delante de nadie y sólo pensar que Harry quería verlo… me sonrojaba.

- ¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó mirándome también a los ojos.

Parpadeé tres veces, no sabía que pretendía con eso. ¿De verdad quería verme? Imaginé la escena en mi mente y no pude evitar excitarme, mi ropa interior se humedeció al instante… mordí mi labio inferior debatiéndome entre hacerlo o no…

Y con un valor muy poco propio de mí di dos pasos atrás y me senté en el sofá.

- Ponte cómodo –susurré.

Harry sonrió de lado, enviando un latigazo de deseo a mi vientre, suspiré sonoramente mientras lo veía coger una silla y sentarse a dos metros de mí. Recostó su espalda en el respaldo y puso sus manos cerradas en puños sobre los muslos ligeramente separados entre sí. Su mirada estaba clavada en mí, nunca sus ojos me habían parecido tan oscuros, y me estaba excitando solo con verle.

Suspiré hondo, cerré los ojos e imaginé que Harry estaba sentado a mí lado. Mis manos subieron a mi pelo y lo aparté enrollándolo sobre un hombro. Descendieron por mis hombros y me acaricié los pechos sobre la fina tela de la camiseta. Gemí sin querer, imaginé que eran sus manos las que me acariciaban, las que descendían lentamente por mi abdomen y acariciaba mis piernas.

Abrí las piernas y mis manos comenzaron a acariciar la cara interna de mis muslos. Oí suspirar a Harry y abrí mis ojos para verlo. Nuestras miradas se enlazaron y un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda. Sin separar mis ojos de los suyos me puse en pié y desabroché el cierre de la falda dejando que se deslizase por mis piernas. Harry gimió y mis labios se curvaron involuntariamente en una sonrisa.

Le di la espalda y lo miré sobre mi hombro. Desaté las cintas que sujetaban el pequeño pedazo de tela que hacía las veces de camiseta y mis pechos se liberaron. Harry sonreía de lado y sus ojos se oscurecían por momentos. Bajé mi mirada por su pecho y no pude evitar reparar en el pequeño gran bulto que ahora tenían sus pantalones.

Sonreí y volví a sentarme en el sofá abriendo mis piernas por completo. Harry jadeó cuando vio que el pequeño tanga negro apenas tapaba nada de mi sexo. Deslicé mis manos nuevamente por mis pechos mientras me mordía el labio y pellizcaba mis pezones. Harry gruñó en respuesta y una de sus manos comenzó a ocuparse de su "bulto" sobre los pantalones.

Mis manos descendieron hasta mi sexo y lo acaricié suavemente sobre la tela, haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara en respuesta. Enrollé la fina tira del tanga en mi dedo índice y tiré con fuerza provocando que se rompiera en la parte posterior. Harry sonrió. Enrollé ahora una de las tiras laterales e hice la misma operación, el tanga quedó colgando de uno de mis dedos y se lo mostré a Harry sonriendo.

Se lo lancé y lo agarró en el aire sin perder la sonrisa. Se lo llevó hasta la nariz y aspiró su aroma cerrando los ojos, gimió.

- Exquisito –susurró.

Esa simple palabra volvió a lanzar otro latigazo de de deseo haciendo que mi sexo se humedeciese más todavía. Mis manos involuntariamente se acercaron a mi sexo y comencé a hacer círculos alrededor de mi clítoris. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras gemía y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás.

Segundos después abrí los ojos y Harry tenía su miembro entre sus manos y me miraba con la cara completamente desencajada de placer. Otro latigazo en mi vientre hizo que me arquease de nuevo, dos de mis dedos ya entraban en mí a una velocidad pasmosa, se deslizaban dentro de mi cuerpo sin ninguna dificultad, enviando diferentes estímulos a lo largo de todas mis terminaciones nerviosas.

- Otro más –susurró desde la silla.

Volví a abrir mis ojos para mirarlo, nuestras miradas volvieron a enlazarse e hice lo que me pidió. Otro dedo se sumó a los dos anteriores y gemí con más fuerza. Mi mano bombeaba con fuerza, notaba el nudo en mi estómago, notaba como se apretaba sin control y cuando estaba a punto de liberarme una mano detuvo la mía. Abrí los ojos sobresaltada y Harry estaba arrodillado en el suelo entre mis piernas.

- Deja que siga yo –dijo con voz ronca

Asentí y aparté las manos de mi sexo. No tardé en sentir las suyas, se deslizaban lentamente entre mis pliegues haciendo que mi espalda se arquease y mis gemidos aumentasen de intensidad. Algo húmedo rozó mi piel, abrí los ojos y lo vi con su cabeza enterrada entre mis piernas.

Grité en respuesta cuando sus dientes rozaron mi clítoris. Me retorcí cuando dos de sus dedos entraron en mi interior arrasando con todo a su paso. Y sin más se detuvo dejándome a lo orilla, gemí con frustración, necesitaba ese orgasmo, llevaba días sin sentirlo tan cerca de mí y anhelaba la sensación de sus manos sobre mi piel.

Llevé mis manos hacia mi entrepierna con la intención de acabar yo el trabajo, no me quedaría con esta frustración por mucho tiempo. Pero sus manos volvieron a detenerme.

- Tranquilízate... la noche es muy larga, ten un poco de paciencia –susurró mirándome a los ojos.

Acercó sus labios de nuevo a mi sexo y sopló sobre él. Siseé entre dientes volviéndome completamente loca. Mis ojos se cerraron y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás de nuevo.

Pero no estaba preparada para lo siguiente. Su miembro entró abruptamente en mi sexo, de un solo golpe hasta el fondo. Se me cortó la respiración y me aferré a su camisa para mantener mi cuerpo sobre el sofá y no salir volando. Harry se echó hacia delante y mordió uno de mis pezones provocando que gritara de placer.

Comenzó a embestirme a conciencia. Despacio pero con fuerza, sacaba su miembro casi por completo y lo volvía a meter haciendo que me volviese loca en el proceso. Me aferraba a las mangas de su camisa y lo sentía gemir sobre mi cuello. Su aliento golpeaba mi piel enviando un leve cosquilleo a través de mi espina dorsal. Y el roce de su pubis contra mi clítoris estaba haciendo que perdiese todo contacto con la realidad.

- No puedo más –gimió- vente conmigo princesa.

Me dejé envolver por sus palabras y con dos embestidas mas perdí la razón mientras gritaba su nombre entre jadeos.

El cuerpo de Harry cayó sobre mi pecho, mis ojos se cerraron e intenté volver a la realidad lo antes posible. Sonreí entre dientes…

- Te amo Hermione –susurró

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, pegándolo más contra mi pecho. Comenzó a besarme los pechos con delicadeza, dejando que sus labios rozasen mi piel humedeciéndola ligeramente. Besé su cabello aspirando su aroma.

- Te amo Harry –le susurré yo también.

Sonrió y me besó en los labios, su lengua entró en mi boca y la exploró sin miramientos. Después se puso en pie y se quitó su camisa extendiéndomela para que me la pusiese.

- Mi ropa te sienta mejor a ti –dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Dejé que la prenda se deslizase por mi piel y su esencia me envolviese. Era increíble lo necesario que se había vuelto Harry en mi vida.

- ¿Sigues pensando que Ron me conoce mejor? –pregunté.

Sonrió de lado y me envolvió con sus brazos.

- Espero que no en todos los aspectos que yo te conozco –susurró contra mis labios.

Cenamos entre bromas… comida china fría de nuevo. Pero a ninguno le importó demasiado ese detalle, ya era casi habitual que nos retrasásemos un poco con la cena. Después de cenar nos acurrucamos en el sofá fingiendo ver una película, pero realmente nos estábamos besando y "conociéndonos" un poco más.

Comenzó a mirar alrededor y torció sus labios en esa sonrisa tan peculiar que hacía temblar mis rodillas.

- ¿Te gusta mucho tu apartamento? –me preguntó.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

- Fue el primero que encontré, la verdad es que es algo provisional mientras no encuentro algo mejor ¿por qué?

Se enderezó en el sofá y me acercó un poco más a su cuerpo. Clavó sus ojos en los míos y volvió a sonreír.

- He estado pensando… quizás pienses que es una locura –dijo- . Pero este tiempo que hemos estado separados me ha hecho plantearme unas cuantas cosas.

Lo miré intentado descubrir a donde quería llegar con eso, pero no lo entendía.

-No quiero volver a tenerte lejos –confesó pegando su frente a la mía- ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo?

**********FIN DEL CAPITULO**********

**Hola! pss de vuelta, les dejo este capi! se esperaban esto?, k dira Hermione?**

**Bueno, también alguien se ha hartado ya de ver Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte parte 1? xk yo nooooo!**

**k les parecio?, a mi me encanto, era una peli k esperaba con demasiadas ansias, apenas la voy viendo solo 3 veces pero pronto sera la cuarta! jajaja...**

**oo y no olvidemos a mi Dobby hermoso! sali llorando de la sala!**

**y el momento Harmonie?... les gusto el baile?, yo todavia tengo esperanza k se cambie el final de la historia... ¬¬... se vale soñar! no me gusta Ron! pero en fin, solo en nuestras mentes habra Harmonie! snif, snif!**

**cuidense mucho, y las veo pronto!**

**En verdad gracias por los reviews!**

**Besos!**

**+-+-+-TrAvEsUrA rEaLiZaDa+-+-+-**

***kotamae**

***RociRadcliffe**

***Loquin**

***Sol Meyer**

_**Bella-Bere**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JK Rowling, y la autora original de esta historia es Naobi Chan quien me dio la autorización para adaptarla. ¡Disfrutenla!**

CAPITULO 9

Estaba en casa de Harry… era el domingo por la mañana y la noche anterior era la primera que habíamos pasado oficialmente viviendo juntos. Lo habíamos celebrado durante toda la noche, y mi atuendo no era más que la camisa que había llevado Harry el día anterior y unas pequeñas braguitas.

Me acerqué a un montón de cajas que había en una esquina del salón, abrí una y miré algunas de mis cosas con una expresión de asco. Nada de lo que yo tenía parecía encajar allí, todo estaba decorado siguiendo un patrón y mis cosas se salían totalmente de él.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar y recordé cuando la semana pasada me había propuesto que viviese con él.

_Flashback:_

- _No quiero volver a tenerte lejos –confesó pegando su frente a la mía- ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo?_

_Me quedé aturdida durante unos segundo, repasando sus palabras en mi mente e intentado comprender su significado._

- _No… no creo que sea buena idea –susurré._

- _¿Por qué? –preguntó algo irritado._

- _Nos estamos precipitando. Hace apenas tres meses que nos conocemos. Empezamos nuestra relación en la cama y ahora me pides que me vaya a vivir contigo igual que si me estuvieses invitando a un café –solté de golpe._

- _¿es que no lo entiendes? Cada minuto de cada hora de cada día que he pasado fuera, no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza. No dejaba de preguntarme que estabas haciendo o si estabas pensando en mí tanto como yo en ti –explicó clavando sus ojos en los míos- Te necesito Hermione, necesito despertar a tu lado cada día, necesito que mis sábanas huelan a ti cada mañana._

_Me estremecí ante sus palabras, siempre hablaba tan bien…_

- _Harry, me equivoqué una vez, no quiero volver a precipitarme y echarlo todo a perder._

_La bombilla de lámpara estalló y de un salto me senté en sus rodillas por el susto. Harry rió entre dientes._

- _¿Qué apartamento asusta así a su inquilina? –preguntó- Te odia, admítelo._

- _Harry… -protesté._

- _En mi casa no pasan estas cosas… y si pasan, te aseguro que estaré allí para protegerte –susurró en mi oído haciendo que toda mi piel se erizase- Tómatelo como una señal –tapó mi boca con una mano cuando vio que iba a protestar- Sigo creyendo en las señales… si no les hubiese hecho caso no estaría aquí contigo._

_Iba a protestar pero tenía razón…_

Y por un imprevisto con una bombilla… o una señal como quería llamarlo Harry, accedí a su petición y el día anterior habíamos metido todas mis cosas en cajas y las habíamos traído a su casa.

Cogí un jarrón que me había regalado mi madre cuando me fui de casa, lo miré con cara de espanto… ¿a quién se le había ocurrido crear algo tan… horrible? Me estremecí y unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura desde atrás.

- ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto besando mi cuello.

- Nada importante… este jarrón, creo que voy a regalárselo a Ginny… todavía le debo unas cuantas por las veces que me arrastró al centro comercial contra mi voluntad.

Se rió entre dientes y cogió un marco de fotos que había en la caja.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Cogí el marco de sus manos para comprobar de qué foto en concreto estaba hablando y al verla comencé a reírme con ganas. Harry enarcó una ceja y me miró confuso.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó indignado.

- ¿Celoso de nuevo? –pregunté sonriendo- Es Neville, mi medio hermano. Su madre y mi padre están casados. Nos criamos juntos desde muy pequeños, nada de lo que deba preocuparse señor Potter.

Pareció complacido por mi explicación y me quitó la foto de nuevo de las manos y la puso junto una de Ron que había en la repisa de la chimenea. Sonreí ante el gesto… estaba haciéndome un hueco entre sus cosas.

Con una sonrisa se metió en el baño, no tardé en oír el agua de la ducha. Sonreí para mis adentros, comencé a desabrocharme los botones de la camisa para hacerle compañía… seguro que necesitaba una mano amiga para frotarse la espalda, y lo que no es la espalda también, para qué negarlo.

Cuando ya tenía el pomo de la puerta en mi mano comenzó a sonar el timbre. Pensé en ignorarlo pero sonaba tan insistentemente que no pude hacerlo. Abroché los botones de nuevo mientras gemía de frustración y bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos con cuidado de no matarme en el proceso.

Abrí la puerta con cara de fastidio, habían interrumpido mi sesión de sexo matinal y eso no era fácil de perdonar. No me dio tiempo a asimilar nada, sólo note unos enormes y fuertes brazos envolver mi cuerpo y alzarme varios centímetros del suelo.

- ¡Hermy! –gritó una voz masculina en mi oído… no tardé en reconocerla pero la falta de respiración me dificultaba pronunciar cualquier palabra.

- Ron –balbuceé débilmente.

Me dejó en el suelo y dio dos pasos atrás avergonzado, su expresión pasó del asombro a la sorpresa y luego a la confusión. Sabía que Ron era algo lento asimilando cosas… ¿pero tanto?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sus ojos se abrían de par en par al ver mi ropa- ¿y qué haces aquí así vestida? Si se le puede llamar a así.

- Vivo aquí –dije simplemente.

La confusión volvió a reinar en su cara y miró a ambos lados totalmente desorientado, me miró de nuevo y luego miró los números dorados que había junto a la puerta. Frunció el ceño hasta que sus cejas casi se juntaban.

- ¿A dónde se ha mudado Harry? –preguntó todavía confundido.

- Nadie se ha mudado tontín –dijo Luna que había aparecido detrás de él- ¡Hola Hermione! –me abrazó con más cuidado que su novio y entró en la casa- ¿Dónde está? Quiero felicitarlo, al fin está con una mujer que de verdad vale la pena.

Rodé los ojos.

- Se está duchando –susurré.

Ron siguió a Luna hasta el salón todavía con su ceño fruncido. Harry no tardó en bajar las escaleras, vestía un pantalón de deporte y una camiseta que marcaba sus pectorales… tragué en seco y desvié la mirada de su torso para no parecer tan evidente.

Ron miró a Harry como si tuviese dos cabezas y me miraba a mí de hito en hito.

- No entiendo nada –susurró negando con su cabeza.

Luna se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

- ¿Te hago un crokis? –le preguntó con ironía.

Harry se acercó a mí y me envolvió de nuevo con sus brazos, besó mi sien con ternura y miró a Ron sin perder la sonrisa. La comprensión pareció brillar en su rostro para ser sustituida por la ira. Se acercó a nosotros en dos zancadas y me arrancó de los brazos de Harry literalmente.

- No le pongas ni un solo dedo encima –bramó.

Harry lo miraba asustado… y yo no entendía nada ¿por qué se ponía así?

- Llegas tarde vaquero –dijo Luna- ¿Has visto como está vestida? Creo que le ha puesto más que un dedo encima –rió divertida.

Ron rugió y miró a su hermano desafiante. Me zafé de su agarre y lo miré a los ojos.

- ¿Qué… qué haces Ron? –pregunté.

- ¡Él tiene novia! me lo dijo ayer, dejó a Cho por ella –dijo exasperado-. Y tú… no dejaré que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño… no me dejaste ponerle las cosas claras a ese perro pero Harry… no va a lastimarte, antes lo lastimo yo.

- Ron –le dije con suavidad tomando su cara entre mis manos-. Yo soy su novia.

Su ceño volvió a fruncirse, Luna rompió en carcajadas y Harry volvió a abrazarme apartándome un poco de su hermano.

- ¿Lo entiendes ahora? –le preguntó con su voz aterciopelada.

- Si algún día la veo llorar por tu culpa, olvidaré que eres mi hermano –masculló entre dientes dirigiéndole una mirada severa. Luego volvió a mirarme a mí y su mirada se detuvo en mis piernas- Hermione… ¿podrías taparte? No puedo soportar pensar que Harry y tú…

Sonreí y me metí en la ducha. Al salir Luna estaba en la cocina preparando café y Harry y Ron estaban bromeando en el sofá como si nada hubiese pasado. Me acerqué a Luna y le di un abrazo, había echado mucho de menos a mi amiga desde que había dejado de ver.

- Perdónale –me susurró-. Sabes que te quiere como si fueses su hermana… por eso se ha puesto así.

- Lo sé –sonreí- ¿y tú porque no te has sorprendido al verme aquí? –le pregunté.

- Ginny.

Solo con mencionar su nombre lo entendí todo… esa diablilla no pudo mantener su boca cerrada.

***********FIN DEL CAPITULO**********

**HOLA! casi no me tarde en publicar la continuación... y para la otra me tardare menos, asi k nos veremos pronto...**

**cuentenme k les parecio el capi?**

**gracias por los reviews, los alerts y los favs...**

***LoonyPotter**

***RociRadcliffe**

***Kotamae**

***DeniGranger**

***Alexander Malfoy Black **

*******jessgranger22**

***Jorgelina**

**saludos! y besos para cada unooooo!**

**+-+-+-TrAvEsUrA rEaLiZaDa-+-+-+-**


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Otro día en la oficina, faltaban casi treinta minutos para que pudiese irme a casa, y la tarde se me estaba pasando muy lenta. Entre balances y más balances, sólo deseaba poder salir de esas cuatro paredes y ver a Harry a solas. Además no ayudaba que durante la comida me hubiese dicho que me tenía una sorpresa preparada.

Miré el reloj… todavía faltaban veinte minutos. Bufé mirando hacia la puerta y a mi abrigo intermitentemente. Estaba poniéndome nerviosa, los minutos pasaban cada vez más lentos y me exasperaba sin poder evitarlo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y yo di un respigo sobresaltada. La cara divertida de Harry apareció por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta y no pude evitar sonreír al verle. A ver si ese día el jefe me dejaba salir un poco antes, tenía que prepararle la cena…

Caminó hacia mi mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas que había frente a ella, me miró sonriendo pero no me dijo nada.

- ¿Qué tal el primer día de tu "secretaria"? –pregunté para romper el hielo.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y puso una mueca de disgusto.

- A "eso" –recalcó la palabra-, no se le puede llamar secretaria. Además, si querías que no me acosaran creo que te has equivocado.

Oculté mi sonrisa, aunque creo que sólo se quedó en un intento.

- No te quejes, era el mejor currículum que nos ha llegado –me defendí.

- Eso no lo dudo… pero me pone nervioso –confesó clavando la mirada en mis ojos.

- Mañana le diré que trabaje conmigo y tú te quedas con Tonks.

- ¿Y te fías de ella? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Por supuesto, hace un mes que se ha casado con Lupin, de recursos humanos –contesté con una sonrisa.

Bufó y me miró sonriendo con picardía… le temía a esa sonrisa.

- Es una pena, la chica es muy guapa –dijo como si tal cosa.

Ahora fui yo la que entrecerró los ojos. Me puse en pie y fingí estar guardando algo en el archivador del fondo.

- Dile a Cormac que mañana venga a trabajar en mi mesa, yo hablaré con Tonks antes de irme –dije sin mirarle a la cara.

- Gracias… -susurró- no te imaginas el favor que me haces, ese chico ¿por qué es un chico cierto? –preguntó aguantando una carcajada- no deja de acosarme… creo que es peor que Romilda, al menos ella no era tan evidente.

No pude reprimir la risa y esta vez estallé en carcajadas.

- Sí, tu ríete, pero mañana tendrás que soportarlo tú, y como se comporte contigo igual que conmigo está despedido –dijo completamente serio.

- No te preocupes… creo que se ha enamorado de ti –dije entre risas.

- Ve a casa… yo me encargo de hablar con Tonks y con… Cormac -suspiró.

Asentí, y después de despedirme con un casto beso me dirigí hacia la puerta.

- Recuerda que esta noche tendrás una sorpresa.

Sonreí y asentí de nuevo con la cabeza. Las sorpresas me ponían nerviosa, pero era algo que Harry no podía evitar, estaba en su naturaleza sorprenderme continuamente.

Cuando llegué a casa me quité los zapatos y me dejé caer en el sillón, estaba agotada, había pasado un día horrible en la oficina y solo podía pensar en el momento de meterme en la ducha y luego dormir durante toda la noche.

Harry no tardó en llegar, con su espléndida sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aliento y hacía temblar mis piernas. En su mano traía una bolsa y al verlo alcé una ceja inquisitivamente.

- ¿Comida china de nuevo? -pregunté imaginando lo que vendría después…

Casi se había convertido en un ritual, una sesión de sexo desenfrenado y después para recuperar energías comida china fría.

- No –sonrió divertido- Han abierto un italiano y he comprado la cena… supongo que estás cansada.

Asentí poniendo un puchero y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, puso mis piernas en su regazo y se inclinó hacia mí para besarme. Profundicé el beso entreabriendo mis labios para dejar paso a su lengua, no se lo pensó y devoró mi boca con esmero. Cuando el beso comenzaba a subir de nivel se separó sonriendo.

- Espera… primero la sorpresa y después… lo que quieras -dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

Lo miré sonriendo también. Metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y me extendió un sobre. Lo cogí en el ceño fruncido, que sorpresa más extraña.

- ¿Nos vamos a Hogsmeade? –pregunté sosteniendo los billetes de avión que había en el interior de aquel sobre.

- Sí…

Sonreí, vería a Ginny… a Luna… a Draco… a Ron. Incluso podría acercarme hasta Godric's Hollow y ver a mi padre.

- ¿Por qué nos vamos mañana? -volví a preguntar

- Así llegaremos a tiempo a la boda.

- ¿Boda? –mi voz subió dos octavas.

- Sí, es la boda de tu… espera ¿cómo le llamó Ron? ¡Ah sí! Tu ex perro –sonrió.

- Ya te dije que no tenía nada que demostrarle a nadie… no quiero ir a esa boda –me quejé.

Harry me miró a los ojos durante unos segundos. Supuse que estaría inventándose una buena excusa para convencerme, lo raro es que no las tuviese ya preparadas sabiendo que yo me negaría a ir desde el primer momento.

- Está bien –dijo al fin-, te diré el verdadero motivo por el que quiero que vayamos.

Lo miré fijamente, él me pasó las manos por la cintura y alzándome me sentó en su regazo, me abrazó y juntó su frente con la mía. Sabía que cuando hacía eso estaba confesando algo muy íntimo, algo que quizás le costaba decir y que era importante.

- Quiero demostrarle a ese perro…

- Krum –le corté.

- Como se llame, no me importa… quiero demostrarle lo que se ha perdido, porque sí, sé que te ha perdido, no dejaré que te alejes de mi lado. Eres mía –susurró la última frase haciendo que su embriagador aliento me atontara ligeramente.

- No tengo vestido –murmuré.

Se separó un poco de mí y me miró con incredulidad.

- Ginny sabe que vamos… ¿crees que no te lo ha comprado ya? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

Rodé los ojos y me puse en pie…

- Me daré una ducha y prepararé la maleta –dije mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

- Eres maravillosa –dijo.

- Si Potter, hazme la barba… tendrás que compensarme muy bien el hacerme pasar por esto –me giré para mirarlo.

- Te lo compensaré, te lo prometo –su sonrisa torcida me aturdió y casi tropiezo al subir las escaleras.

X-x-x-x-x

- No sé porque te he hecho caso –murmuré revolviéndome en el asiento del avión- además volar me pone nerviosa.

- Tranquila –susurró-, todo saldrá bien.

Bufé… y unos minutos después de que el avión despegara me puse en pie para ir al baño. Me miré al espejo y casi no me reconocí a mí misma. Había pasado una mala noche, apenas pude pegar ojo y lo poco que lo hice la cara de Krum aparecía en mis sueños provocando que me despertase sobresaltada. Me mojé la nuca en un intento de despejarme, el viaje duraba cuatro horas, podría dormir un poco pero nunca he podido conciliar el sueño en un avión, me ponía demasiado nerviosa.

Abrí la puerta para salir y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta alguien me empujó de nuevo al interior y cerró la puerta nuevamente con el seguro. Alcé la cabeza y Harry me miraba con esa sonrisa que hacía temblar mis piernas…

- ¿Qué haces? –susurré.

- Cumplir mis promesas –contestó tranquilamente-, pero tendrás que ser silenciosa esta vez.

Lo miré sin creerme del todo lo que estaba insinuando ¿estaba loco?

- Harry, no creo que… -"sea buena idea".

Pero no pude decírselo porque ya tenía su lengua en mi boca restregándose con la mía. Me quedé paralizada, el se apartó ligeramente y me miró a los ojos.

- Déjame compensarte –susurró en mi oído.

Y comenzó a besar y succionar mi cuello, ahí sí que ya no pude negarme, Harry conocía todos mis puntos débiles y sabía que si besaba mi cuello de ese modo me hacía flaquear irremediablemente.

Se aferró a mi cintura con ambas manos y me pegó a su cuerpo, su miembro erecto se clavó en mí bajo vientre y gemí ante eso… sí que estaba dispuesto a compensarme. En ese momento mis manos parecieron cobrar vida propia porque se fueron directamente a la hebilla de su cinturón. En pocos segundos su pantalón y su bóxer estaban en sus tobillos y mi falda subida hasta mi cintura.

Mis manos ahora se aferraban a sus hombros, intentando mantenerme en pie mientras las suyas se hundían en mi sexo por debajo de la ropa interior. Me besaba con una pasión desatada ahogando mis gemidos con sus labios.

Arrancó mi tanga como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, y me lo enseñó sonriendo.

- Echaba de menos hacer eso… -susurró sin perder la sonrisa.

Lo agarré por el cuello de la camisa y lo acerqué a mí de nuevo, lo besé dejando que mi lengua se empapase con su sabor. Sus manos se aferraron a mi trasero y me apretó contra su liberado miembro que me saludaba completamente duro y erguido.

Gemí en sus labios y sentí como sonreía mientras me besaba… estaba jugando con mi autocontrol, sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para que yo cayese en sus redes sin remedio, y utilizaba todas sus armas para conseguirlo.

Se apartó e hizo girar mi cuerpo dándole la espalda… acarició mis pechos sobre la tela de mi camiseta y me mordió el cuello. Yo mordí mi labio inferior para evitar gritar… una de sus manos viajó de nuevo a mi entrepierna y se dedicó a acariciar mi clítoris frenéticamente. Me aferré al lavabo con ambas manos para no caer, porque mis piernas se convirtieron en gelatina y dudaba que pudiesen aguantar mi peso.

La mano que acariciaba mis pechos subió hasta mi barbilla y agarrándome hizo girar mi cabeza hacia el espejo.

- Mírame –susurró en mi oído haciendo que me estremeciese.

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos a través del espejo y no pude evitar verme a mí misma de reojo. Tenía la cara desencajada y el pelo revuelto, al igual que Harry… y creo que nunca había visto algo más excitante que eso.

Apartó mis piernas y me penetró lentamente desde atrás, mi espalda se arqueó y mi cabeza cayó sobre su hombro. Tuve que morder mi labio de nuevo para no gemir. Una de sus manos agarro la mía y la guió hasta mi sexo.

- Tú sabes cómo hacerlo –susurró de nuevo.

Lo miré a los ojos a través del espejo y pude verlos completamente nublados por el deseo. Hice lo que me pidió y comencé a acariciar mi clítoris mientras él comenzó a mover sus caderas rítmicamente.

Una de sus manos se aferró a mi cadera y la otra subió hasta mi rostro e introdujo dos dedos en mi boca. En cuanto mi lengua comenzó a delinearlos sus embestidas aumentaron de intensidad y lo oí gemir ligeramente en mi oído. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y tuve que recordarme a mí misma que tenía que continuar respirando.

Sus embestidas era cada vez más fuertes y profundas, el calor se estaba extendiendo por todas mis terminaciones nerviosas y un sudor frío cubrió mi espalda… Harry rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y su miembro pareció entrar más profundamente en mi interior, rozaba mis paredes a un ritmo desenfrenado. Su glande comenzó a rozar un punto en concreto de mi anatomía, comencé a sentir como todo mi cuerpo se ponía en tensión.

Nuestras miradas seguían enlazadas frente al cristal y previniendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar Harry tapó mi boca con su mano. En mi interior pareció estallar una bomba, un tsunami que arrasó con todo a su paso, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y ahogué mis gritos contra la mano de Harry.

Oí como gruñía en mi cuello y luego se venía dentro de mí. Dejó caer la cabeza en mí hombro mientras jadeaba y mi cuerpo quedó completamente flácido, tuvo que sujetarme para que no cayese al suelo.

A los pocos segundos él estaba sentado en el retrete y yo en sus rodillas. Me abrazó contra su pecho y besó mi pelo. Yo tardé un par de minutos en ser dueña de mi misma, alcé la cabeza y lo miré sonriendo.

- Tu compensación no ha acabado aquí –le dije antes de besarlo.

Lo sentí sonreír contra mis labios y me estrechó con más fuerza contra su pecho.

- Saldré yo primero… no tarde señorita Granger –lo vi ponerse en pie y salir por la puerta del pequeño cubículo.

Me miré al espejo y mi aspecto había cambiado ligeramente. Las ojeras continuaba adornando la parte inferior de mis ojos, pero estos brillaban de un modo especial y mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas, mis labios estaban rojos y algo hinchados. Acomodé mi ropa e intenté peinar mi pelo, pero como fue imposible lo sujeté con una cinta que tenía en mi muñeca. Me volví a mirar al espejo y sonreí… el sexo me sentaba bien.

Caminé por el pasillo del avión y algunos pasajeros me miraban sonriendo, mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo profundo y bajé la mirada avergonzada. Seguro que alguien se había dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia y no era difícil adivinar el motivo.

Me senté de nuevo al lado de Harry y este me esperaba con una sonrisa radiante.

- Te amo –susurró en mi oído antes de besar mi cuello.

Me acomodé en su pecho y mis ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando hasta que me quedé completamente dormida

**********FIN DEL CAPITULO**********

**HOLA! pss como les dije... el capi pasado se me hacia algo corto... por lo k les decidí dar el siguiente capi... este esta un pokito mas largo... **

**tal vez el viernes les vuelva a publicar, pero no estoy segura... estoy empezando mis examenes y depende como me haya ido ese día en mi primer examen, vere si les publico... jejeje**

**cuidense mucho y gracias a todos los k me leen, pero sobre todo gracias a kienes me dejan un hermoso review!**

***Yuna Granger**

***Loquin**

***Kotamae**

***RociRadcliffe**

***Jess Potter Granger**

**saludos! y besos a todos!**

**+-+-+-TravesurA RealizadA-+-+-+**

_**Bella-Bere**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JK Rowling, y la autora original de esta historia es Naobi Chan quien me dio la autorización para adaptarla. ¡Disfrutenla!**

CAPITULO 11

-¡Ginny! ¡No me voy a poner eso! –dije casi gritando mientras señalaba con mi dedo un pedazo de tela colgado en el vestidor de su habitación.

- Vamos Hermione, es perfecto, no te pongas difícil y pruébatelo –me dijo poniendo un puchero.

- ¿Tiene que ser rojo? –le pregunté mirándome al espejo, con eso puesto.

- Te queda perfecto, parece hecho a medida –decía con sus ojos aguados.

Yo rodé los ojos e intenté inútilmente tapar un poco el sugerente escote.

- ¡Quieta! –gritó dándome un manotazo-. Vas a una boda, no a un funeral, así que te pondrás esto y disfrutarás de ese gran día.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados y bufé… era un demonio.

.

Íbamos en el coche rumbo al restaurante donde se celebraría el banquete, le pedí a Harry que no fuésemos a la ceremonia y él me complació, pero no hubo fuerza humana que me liberara de asistir a esa estúpida celebración. Tenía las manos en mi regazo y las retorcía una contra la otra, y hasta mis nudillos se ponían blancos por la fuerza ejercida.

- Tranquila, todo estará bien –susurró Harry poniendo su mano sobre las mías.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Vamos Hermione, disfruta del día, estaremos juntos que eso es lo importante ¿no? –dijo con su sonrisa torcida, esa a la que sabía que yo era completamente vulnerable, esa que utilizaba cuando quería que perdiese los papeles y llevarse el gato al agua.

Asentí mirando por la ventanilla, ver a Vicktor me ponía más nerviosa de lo que quería confesar. La última vez que lo ví quería matarlo y cortarlo en pedacitos, y dudaba de cuál sería mi reacción al enfrentarlo de nuevo, además, estaba enfadada porque me había enviado una invitación para su boda justo después de arruinar la mía. No me arrepentía de no haberme casado con él, casi le estaba agradecida puesto que gracias a eso ahora conocía a Harry, pero eso no elimina lo mal que me hizo sentir al abandonarme días antes de la ceremonia.

- Llegamos –la voz de Harry me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Lo miré e intenté sonreír, pero creo que solo se quedó en eso, un intento. Harry ayudó a que me bajase del coche, y por poco me caigo de bruces por culpa de esas armas asesinas a las que Ginny llamaba zapatos de diseño.

- No dejaré que te hagas daño –susurró Harry en mi oído.

Lo miré a los ojos y comprendí que la frase tenía doble sentido. Sonreí sinceramente y me sentí con fuerzas de enfrentarme a ese reto, necesitaba cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida y que mejor que ver a Vicktor hacer su vida mientras yo disfrutaba de la mía…

En cuanto entramos en el salón todos los murmullos cesaron y todos los ojos se pusieron sobre mí. Sí… la ex novia despechada, quizá todos esperaban que entrase en la iglesia y cuando el cura dijese "¿Alguien conoce algún impedimento para que este matrimonio no pueda realizarse?" yo saltase gritando en mitad del pasillo "¡YO! ¡Él arruinó mi boda, y ahora arruino la suya!". Pero no, Hermione Granger era mucho más que eso, estaba allí, para disfrutar de la celebración como todos los demás, con la cabeza bien alta y disfrutando de la compañía de la persona que más amaba.

Una mano cálida sujetó la mía, reconocí su tacto al instante y me giré para enfrentarme a esos ojos negros que tanto añoraba. Me tiré a sus brazos en cuanto nuestras miradas hicieron contacto, y hasta que estuve ahí, rodeada de su calor, no comprendí cuanto lo había echado de menos.

- No voy a llorar –dije sorbiéndome los mocos mientras me separaba de él-. Neville, ¡cómo has crecido!

- Herms, estás… preciosa –dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

Rodé los ojos y de repente recordé a Harry, que nos observaba con una sonrisa fingida a unos pasos de distancia.

- Harry –lo llamé suavemente, él avanzó y rodeó mi cintura posesivamente… suspiré, el celoso señor Potter- Él es mi hermano Neville, Neville este es Harry… mi novio –mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, era la primera presentación oficial de Harry en mi entorno de Godric's Hollow.

No me pasó desapercibida la enorme sonrisa que ocupó su rostro cuando la palabra "novio" abandonó mis labios. Ambos se estrecharon la mano y comenzaron con una conversación a la que no le presté demasiada atención, mi mirada vagaba por el salón buscando alguna cara conocida. Después de unos minutos me disculpé con ellos para ir a buscar algo de beber.

Agradecía que la feliz pareja de recién casados todavía no hubiese llegado, pero sabía que ese momento no se retrasaría mucho. Estaba sirviéndome un poco de ponche cuando una voz nasal y demasiado estridente hizo que un escalofrío recorriese mi espalda.

- ¡Hermione Granger! –gritó Pansy Parkinson a mi espalda, me giré para encararla con mi mejor sonrisa hipócrita y con la cabeza bien alta-. No esperaba verte aquí, pensé que seguirías en casa lamentándote después de tu no-boda, pero que sorpresa cuando te veo llegar y además muy bien acompañada.

Quise darle un puñetazo cuando le dedicó una mirada lasciva a Harry, sí, yo también estaba celosa ¿qué pasa? Por mi cabeza solo pasaban imágenes de cómo arrancaría su negra cabellera y cómo le explotaría las prótesis de sus pechos… ¿Era muy evidente que esa… "chica" no era de mi agrado?

- Hola Pansy, me alegra verte a ti también –mascullé entre dientes sin borrar mi estúpida sonrisa.

- ¿Cuánto te ha costado? –preguntó susurrando en mi oído.

La miré sin entender con mi ceño fruncido.

- No sé de qué me hablas –le dije con sinceridad.

- ¡Oh vamos! No me dirás que semejante espécimen humano está contigo por voluntad propia, seguro que te ha cobrado algo por acompañarte esta noche.

Sus palabras hicieron que algo hiciese crack en mi pecho… bien sabía yo que no estaba a la altura de Harry, pero no sabía que fuese tan evidente que hasta Parkinson pudiese notarlo en unos minutos. Miré a Harry que todavía seguía hablando animadamente con Neville, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sus labios gesticularon un "te amo" que inexplicablemente recompuso lo que segundos antes Pansy había roto en mi pecho. La miré con rabia, si las miradas matasen ella estaría fulminada en un solo segundos.

- Tienes razón Pansy, Harry es muy bueno en su trabajo –le dije sonriendo de nuevo.

Harry apareció inexplicablemente a mi lado y tomó mi mano, su agarre me dio fuerzas y sonreí en mi fuero interno.

- Harry cariño, esta es Pansy Parkinson una antigua… compañera de instituto -ella lo miró comiéndoselo con ojos y yo tuve que reprimir las ganas de agarrarla del pelo y golpear su cabeza contra la bandejas de aperitivos-. Me estaba preguntando cuales eran tus honorarios.

- Encantado –dijo él asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza, agradecí que no la tocara aunque no entendí porque tenía que ser siempre tan caballeroso- ¿Para qué me necesita? –preguntó mirándome.

Pansy se removió intranquila, supuse que por su cabeza estaban pasando imágenes demasiado explicitas de ella con MI novio…

- ¡Oh! Nada importante –dije con tranquilidad- Creo que su cirujano plástico no ha hecho un buen trabajo con su nariz, eso sin hablar de sus pechos, uno está más alto que el otro –sonreí triunfalmente al ver como se desencajaba la cara da Pansy-. Has elegido muy bien Pansy, Harry además de tener una empresa de contabilidad es uno de los mejores abogados. Los dejo para que hablen de negocios. Te veo luego mi amor.

Me di media vuelta y salí de allí totalmente eufórica… ¿de verdad yo había dicho eso? ¡WoW!

.

- Eres muy cruel –susurró una voz en mi oído-. Esa chica es insoportable… no ha dejado de tirarme los perros.

Sonreí y me giré para ver una vez más los preciosos ojos de mi dios heleno…

- No es para tanto… es mejor que Romilda, al menos está vestida –sonreí.

Entrecerró los ojos, pero sin más me rodeó con sus brazos y pegó su boca a mi oído de nuevo.

- Todos los hombres te están enviado unas miradas demasiado explícitas… -susurró-, creo que le llamaré la atención a Ginny por obligarte a ponerte ese vestido… aunque tengo que reconocer que después me encantará quitártelo.

Me estremecí por sus palabras y el golpe de su aliento en mi cuello. Sin más me abrazó con más posesividad de la que lo había hecho nunca y su mirada se clavó en un punto fijo volviéndose más fría que hielo. Seguí el rumbo de su mirada y esta se trabó con la imagen que llevaba tanto tiempo temiendo.

Vicktor y Katie acababan de entrar en el salón, tomados de la mano y visiblemente felices. Me tensé entre los brazos de Harry, él lo notó y besó uno de mis hombros, cerré los ojos y suspiré.

Después de unos minutos en los que la feliz pareja fue felicitada por casi todas las personas presentes, Vicktor se acercó lentamente hasta donde nos encontrábamos, respiré hondo para enfrentarme a él. Harry tomó mi mano infundiéndome ánimos y recordándome que estaba conmigo… ¡cómo si pudiese olvidarlo!

- Hermione –dijo Vicktor sonriendo-. Me alegro de que hayas venido.

Su voz me trajo demasiados recuerdos, pero no el dolor que sentía después de haberme ido, agradecí internamente el haber superado eso.

- Yo también me alegro de haber venido –dije con tanta sinceridad que hasta yo misma me sorprendí de mis propias palabras.

Harry carraspeó a mi lado y sonreí.

- Vicktor –casi me atraganto al pronunciar su nombre-. Él es Harry, mi novio.

Creo que era la primera vez que dije esa palabra con tanta alegría… Harry era mi novio, sólo mío… se lo acaba de dejar claro a la zorra de Parkinson y ahora al cabrón de mi ex novio, sonreí. Vicktor se tensó y le dedicó una mirada fría a Harry, él solo sonrió triunfal mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Le tendió la mano a Vicktor y este la tomó con algo más de fuerza de la que era necesaria.

- Encantando –masculló entre dientes-. Debo irme, gracias por venir Hermione.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue a toda velocidad por una de las puertas laterales. Harry me abrazo con fuerza por mi espalda y beso mi cuello.

- No sabes cuánto te amo –dijo, y aunque no lo veía sabía que estaba sonriendo.

Giré levemente la cabeza y besé sus labios.

- Por cierto –continuó hablando- ahora que lo he visto… sí que se parece a un chucho.

Reía a carcajadas y lo me giré para devolverle el abrazo.

Mientras cenábamos no pude evitar pensar en lo que había pasado. Y reconocí que Harry tenía razón, ahora me sentía mucho mejor. Había visto a Vicktor y había comprobado de primera mano que todo había acabado entre él y yo. Que ya no había rencores, que él podría ser completamente feliz con su mujer y que yo me estaba labrando mi propio futuro y también era feliz al lado de Harry.

- Tenías razón –susurré en su oído.

El me miró divertido con su jodida sonrisa torcida en los labios…

- Suelo tenerla… ¿pero en que exactamente? –preguntó.

"Mi engreído sexy… "pensé.

- Me siento mejor ahora –le dije sinceramente-, te amo.

Se acercó lentamente y unió sus labios a los míos… era verdad, estaba feliz.

Un rato después y sin saber muy bien como lo hizo para convencerme, Harry y yo estábamos bailando en el centro de la pista. No me pasaban desapercibidas las miradas y los suspiros que levantaba Harry entre las invitadas femeninas… no las culpaba, en verdad ese hombre tenía algo especial. Sólo con verlo ya sentías algo inexplicable que te obligaba a adorarlo y a imaginarte en situaciones poco decorosas a su lado.

- Me estoy enfadando de verdad –dijo con voz seria-. Si no dejan de mirarte así, voy a tener que dejarles claro un par de cosas.

Sonreí alzando la mirada y atraje sus labios hacia los míos. Me devolvió el beso con efusividad y una pasión con la que pocas veces lo había hecho, sabía que estaba marcando su territorio con los demás machos presentes, pero no me importó, en el fondo me sentía muy alagada, sus celos solo demostraban que me amaba tanto como yo a él. Se separó antes de lo que hubiese deseado, y gemí frustrada. Él solo sonrió y beso mi frente. Continuamos bailando un poco más.

- ¿Me dejas darte ahora otra parte de tu compensación? –me susurró al oído.

Me separé un poco de él y lo miré a los ojos, estos brillaban de felicidad y casi podría decir que hasta adoración. Esperaba ver un poco de lujuria en ellos pero no había nada, por lo que sus palabras no concordaban con su mirada.

- ¿De qué hablas? –le pregunté con las cejas alzadas.

- Mira al chucho.

Giramos una vez más mientras bailábamos y busqué a Vicktor con la mirada. Estaba sentado en la mesa principal, tenía las manos cerradas en puños sobre la mesa y su mandíbula estaba realmente tensa, sus ojos estaban coléricos, nos observaba con ira y me estremecí ante la dureza de su mirada. Parecía como si de un momento a otro saltase de su silla y se pusiese a ladrar como un loco en nuestra dirección. ¿He pensado "ladrar"? En fin… tanto tiempo con Ginny y Harry tenían que pasarme factura.

Mirándolo una idea cruzó mi mente, sabía que quizás era muy cruel, pero lo necesitaba, era el empujón definitivo para cerrar ese tomo de mi vida. Miré a Vicktor sonriendo y le guiñé un ojo, él se sorprendió y parpadeó un par de veces. Me acerqué de nuevo a los labios de Harry y lo besé como nunca lo había hecho, el me devolvió el beso algo confundido al principio, pero después se entregó tanto como yo.

Cuando volví la mirada hacia la mesa principal Vicktor no estaba, lo busqué con la mirada por todo el salón y sólo llegué a ver su espalda perdiéndose por una de las puertas.

- Eres mala –susurró Harry con voz ronca a mi oído.

No sabía si porque se había dado cuenta de mi pequeña venganza, o porque durante ella, su autocontrol había quedado al nivel del suelo, justo al lado del mío… estaba deseando que acabase esa estúpida celebración para que Harry siguiese recompensándome en el hotel.

**********FIN DEL CAPITULO*********

**HOLA! pss buenooo a pesar de k al final se me acabaron cruzando los cables en mi examen de hoy! jajaja, pss les dejo este capi como recompensa por los buenos deseos... espero sea de su agrado...**

**la imagen del vestido de Hermione esta en mi perfil... en donde dice links...**

**ahora si, les tengo k decir k no volveré a actualizar hasta dentro de una semana k es cuando terminan mis examenes y salgo de vacaciones por fin!... asi k no se desesperen... nos vemos pronto.**

**como siempre gracias por los reviews!, los alertas y favoritos...**

***kotamae**

***Yuna Granger**

***DeniGranger**

***brinitonks**

***LoonyPotter**

***Loquin**

***RociRadcliffe**

***Jess Potter Granger**

***Jorgelina  
**

**saludos y besos a todos!**

**+-+-+tRAVESURa RealizadA-+-+-+**

_**Bella-Bere**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JK Rowling, y la autora original de esta historia es Naobi Chan quien me dio la autorización para adaptarla. ¡Disfrutenla!**

CAPITULO 12

Salimos del salón entre risas, yo no podía olvidar la cara de Vicktor cuando había besado a Harry, y Harry estaba eufórico, supuse que marcar territorio delante del ex novio de tu novia tiene alguna relevancia para los hombres… la verdad, yo también estaría así si todo eso hubiese pasado delante de Cho. Nos subimos al coche alquilado que Ginny nos había conseguido y pusimos rumbo al hotel.

- ¿Cómo te lo has pasado? –le pregunté.

- Muy bien, estoy más tranquilo ahora al verte más tranquila a ti –dijo sonriendo.

Agarré su mano que estaba sobre la palanca de cambios y crucé sus dedos con los míos. Sólo me miró durante unos segundos y sonrió. En cuanto se paró en un semáforo en rojo, me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y me besó de un modo que hizo que todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizasen.

- ¿Vas a continuar compensándome? –ronroneé en su oído.

Ví como cerraba los ojos y respiraba pesadamente, en cuanto posó sus ojos en mí un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda… creo que había despertado a la bestia. Ví como hundía el pié en el acelerador y como la aguja del cuenta kilómetros casi tocaba el otro extremo. Agradecí que era casi de madrugada y apenas había coches en la calzada.

Cuando llegamos al hotel me arrastró hacia la habitación, y al parecer caminaba demasiado lento para él, ya que me subió a su hombro y vi como trotaba subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, ni si quiera tuvo paciencia para esperar el ascensor. Yo sólo podía reír ante lo ansioso que se veía… si no fuese porque físicamente no lo parecía, juraría que Harry era una adolescente en plena revolución hormonal.

Entramos en la habitación y me dejó caer en la cama de golpe, justo cuando se iba a tirar encima de mí, rodé hacia un lado y me puse en pie.

- Necesito una ducha –susurré.

- Hermione –dijo con voz contenida.

- No tardo…

Me di la vuelta sonriendo mientras entraba en el baño, me quité la ropa y me metí en la ducha, dejé que el agua caliente se deslizara por mi piel, a ver si me relajaba un poco los nervios. Yo también estaba ansiosa, solo quería hacer sufrir a Harry un poco. Me estaba enjuagando el cabello cuando noté dos suaves manos tomando las mías y alejarlas de mi cabeza.

- Yo te ayudo –susurró en mi oído.

Yo solo pude quedarme quieta, completamente paralizada por las emociones que sentía en ese momento. Harry estaba detrás de mí y podía sentir su miembro erguido rozando mi trasero, sus manos masajeaban mi cuero cabelludo con demasiada lentitud, haciendo que cada roce enviase descargas eléctricas a lo largo de mi espalda… ¿Pero qué tenía ese hombre que me hacía caer tan fácilmente?

Sus manos bajaron por mi cuello, mis hombros y luego por mis costados rozando ligeramente mis pechos. Un suspiro abandonó mis labios y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en su hombro. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura y después se entrelazaron justo delante de mi vientre. Sus labios dejaban besos suaves, caricias furtivas en la delicada piel de mi cuello. Y yo… yo me sentía flotar…

- ¿Sabes que he pensado esta tarde? –susurró.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

- Al ver al chucho con su mujer… me pregunté cuando sería el día que tú te vestirías de blanco para ser mi esposa.

Mi cabeza se alzó de golpe y mis ojos se abrieron en extremo, me giré para mirar sus ojos y casi pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando vi como el agua de la ducha se deslizaba poco a poco por su pecho. Tragué en seco y volví mi mirada a su rostro, necesitaba concentración. Lo que me había dicho era importante… Hermione, céntrate.

- ¿Qué? –le pregunté incapaz de pronunciar más palabras.

Sonrió con dulzura y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo estrechando mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos, jadeé al contacto de nuestras pieles desnudas.

- No hoy… ni mañana… pero algún día serás mía –su dulce aliento me golpeó en la cara aturdiéndome.

- Ya… ya soy tuya –balbuceé.

- Lo sé… pero quiero que me lo demuestres –dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

Acercó su rostro deliberadamente hacia el mío y nuestros labios hicieron contacto, comenzó como un beso suave y pausado, como si quisiese degustar el sabor de mis labios, pero poco a poco se fue tonando más pasional y no tardé demasiado en sentir contra mi espalda la superficie fría de los azulejos de la ducha. Gemí en sus labios cuando una de sus manos se aferró a mis glúteos y me alzó unos centímetros, provocando que nuestros sexos se rozaran tenuemente.

- Harry… -dije casi sin aliento cuando liberó mis labios para morder mi cuello.

Me sentía completamente de gelatina entre sus manos, sentía el fuego ardiendo y deslizándose por cada una de mis venas. Mis manos delinearon sus pectorales y bajaron hasta sus abdominales… dejé que mis uñas arañaran la fina línea que separaba su ombligo y su pubis y sentí como se estremecía ante ese contacto.

Acariciaba mis pechos, con vehemencia, como si fuese el fruto de su máxima adoración. Lamía y mordía mis pezones alternativamente provocando oleadas de calor extremo en mi sexo. Uno de mis dedos delineó la punta de su glande y él aferró con más fuerza mis pechos haciendo que jadeara por la presión de sus manos sobre ellos.

Deslizó sus manos por mi vientre y después acarició mis caderas. Posó cada una de sus manos en mis glúteos y me alzó en vilo, envolví su cintura con mis piernas y Harry atacó directamente a mis labios. Sus besos eran ansiosos, frenéticos, su lengua se movía a una velocidad de vértigo haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara entre sus manos.

Quedaba sólo una fina línea que separaba mi cordura de la locura a la que me llevaban sus caricias, y estoy segura de que la crucé cuando sentí como su miembro entraba poco a poco en mí. Sin juegos previos, sin caricias que me avisaran de la intromisión… toda su longitud se perdió en mi interior haciendo que jadease en busca de un aire que empezaba a escasear en el pequeño cubículo que era la ducha.

Me aferré a su espalda como si mi vida dependiese de ello y Harry enterró la cara en mi cuello dándome un pequeño mordisco que me hizo gritar. Sus embestidas comenzaron suavemente, cuando sus caderas se inclinaban hacia atrás sentía como su miembro salía casi por completo para después entrar de golpe hasta lo más profundo.

- Te voy a amar todos los días de mi vida –murmuró contra mi cuello.

Su cálido aliento golpeó mi piel haciendo que el contraste contra la fría pared enviase otro escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. No sé exactamente si gemía o gritaba, solo estaba segura de que el placer estaba nublando por completo mis sentidos y había olvidado hasta mi nombre.

- Harry –me oía susurrar entre embestida y embestida.

Él solo gruía y gemía en mi oído, y cada sonido que salía de sus labios enviaba un latigazo de placer hacia mi sexo. Sentí como mis paredes se iban tensando poco a poco en torno a su miembro. En cada embestida mis sentidos se nublaban más y el fuego de mis venas aumentaba.

Sólo era consciente de Harry, entre mis piernas, saliendo y entrando de mí acompasadamente, de su respiración errática en mi cuello, del calor de su piel contra mía, de la lujuria que se filtraba por cada poro de nuestros cuerpos, de cómo susurraba mi nombre y te amos en mi oído. Y después me perdí…

Mi cuerpo comenzó a flotar y dejé de ser consciente de todo lo demás, solo los fuertes brazos de Harry rodeando mi espalda eran el agarre que me anclaba a la realidad. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y el fuego de mis venas se concentró en un solo punto, cuando se liberó grité como nunca, dejé que mi voz expresara sin palabras todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Harry gruñó en mi cuello y después de quedó completamente quieto, con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Sus manos aflojaron su agarre y mis pies tocaron el suelo. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y los latidos de su corazón eran tan acelerados como los míos.

- Te amo –murmuré sin aliento.

Harry comenzó a reír y me abrazó con fuerza.

- Creo que todo el hotel se ha enterado de eso –dijo entre risas.

Alcé la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos.

- La próxima vez intentaré taparte la boca antes de que empieces a gritar que me amas –dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un profundo rojo, hasta yo misma dudaba del motivo, no sabía si era por el hecho de haber gritado o porque no pude pasar por alto que Harry había dicho "la próxima vez".

.

A la mañana siguiente desperté rodeada por sus brazos y con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Los latidos de su corazón habían sido mi canción de cuna, el arrullo que hacía que mis ojos se cerrasen.

- Sé que estás despierta –murmuró contra mi pelo.

Alcé mi cabeza y me recibió con una sonrisa y un tierno beso de buenos días.

- Levántese señorita, hoy tenemos un día ocupado –me dijo desperezándose.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunté curiosa.

- Vamos a Godric's Hollow… quiero conocer al señor Granger –dijo sonriendo-. Y tú, vas a conocer a mis padres.

Mi rostro perdió todo el color y estoy segura de que tenía una mueca de terror.

- Tranquila amor… -dijo besando mi frente- Arthur y Molly ya te adoran sin conocerte.

***********FIN DEL CAPITULO***********

**¡HOLA! feliz inicio de año! espero y se hayan pasado una maravillosa e increíble navidad y año nuevo!. Pues yo jejeje creo k se nota que me la pase muy bien por k hasta apenas vengo actualizar... lo siento pero esk cuando estoy en mi casa el tiempo se me pasa volando, y no kiero hacer otra cosa k estar junto a mis padres y hermanos...**

**bueno, ahora si ya regrese nuevamente a clases, asi k aki les dejo el capi!, espero y les guste... muchas gracias por los reviews y a kienes me desearon feliz navidad... se los agradezco un monton! **

***Kotamae**

***Yuna Granger**

***NTde LUPIN**

***RociRadcliffe**

***Loquin**

***Jorgelina**

**un besotote!**

**+-+-+tRaVESuRa rEALizAdA-+-+**

_**Bella-Bere**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JK Rowling, y la autora original de esta historia es Naobi Chan quien me dio la autorización para adaptarla. ¡Disfrutenla!**

**CAPITULO 13**

Harry aparcó el coche delante de casa de mi padre mientras a mí se me hacía un nudo en el estómago. No es que no pensara presentarle a Harry a mi padre, pero al menos quería esperar un poco más… ¿dos años quizás? Uff las manos me temblaban y tenía el pulso acelerado. Estaba rezando a todos los dioses para que mi padre tuviese su arma fuera de su alcance y a ser posible descargada… no es que pensara que la fuese a usar, pero mejor estar prevenidos.

Harry tomó mi mano y me miró a los ojos sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo, me sentí un poco más tranquila al saber que estaría a mi lado, pero el enfrentarme a mi padre después de todo lo que había pasado… me asustaba. No lo había visto desde que huí después de mi no-boda con Vicktor, lo dejé enfadado con el hijo de su mejor amigo por plantarme a dos semanas de la ceremonia y enfadado conmigo por no poder superarlo y tener que escapar. Y ahora la hija cobarde del jefe Granger volvía a casa.

Me quedé con ese pensamiento, volvía a casa sí, pero ya no era cobarde. Gracias a Harry había vuelto y había enfrentado al fantasma de Vicktor, había superado por completo su ruptura y me estaba labrando un futuro junto al amor de mi vida. No volvía a lamentarme de mi mala suerte, ¡era todo lo contrarío! Venía a demostrarle a mi padre que el haberme ido de Godric's Hollow era lo mejor que podía haber hecho porque encontré la felicidad junto al mejor hombre del mundo.

Sonreí mientras pensaba todo eso y me perdía en los ojos de Harry… el me devolvió otra sonrisa y le dio un apretón a mi mano que todavía permanecía entre las suyas. Asentí con mi cabeza y Harry bajó del auto para abrir mi puerta, bajé todavía con las piernas temblorosas, pero con mucha más confianza que minutos antes.

Caminamos los pocos pasos que nos separaban de la puerta principal, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar con más fuerza, casi temí caerme de bruces en cualquier momento, Harry intuyó eso y pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia su cuerpo… se lo agradecí con una sonrisa.

Llamé a la puerta con los nudillos, podía haber abierto con mi llave, o con la que había oculta bajo el alero, pero no quería que mi padre se sorprendiese al verme sin más en mitad del salón y le diese un ataque al corazón. Oí sus pasos pesados a través del pequeño pasillo, la cerradura hizo un pequeño chirrido cuando la llave giró desde dentro y la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y me sujeté con fuerza al brazo de Harry… temía perder las fuerzas y acabar sin remedio en el suelo.

La cabeza de mi padre apareció por la hendidura que dejaba la puerta entreabierta, sus ojos estaban medio cerrados y todavía tenía las marcas de la almohada en la cara… sonreí al ver lo vulnerable que parecía en ese momento. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente al reconocerme y sus labios se tensaron en una enorme sonrisa. Las arruguitas alrededor de sus ojos cuando sonreían denotaban los años que habían pasado, pero yo me sentí como una niña cuando vi reflejada tanta alegría en sus ojos. Abrió la puerta de todo y me abrazó con fuerza, algo que me sorprendió, mi papá no era muy dado a las demostraciones de cariño y mucho menos públicas.

- Hola mi niña… -susurró en mi oído- ¿cómo estás? No pensé que vinieses.

Habla con un tono de voz contenido, se notaba que estaba emocionado pero no quería demostrarlo… así era el jefe Granger.

- Estoy bien papá –susurré.

Mi padre dio un paso atrás alejándose de mí y sus ojos se cruzaron con la figura de Harry, los entrecerró levemente y después me miró a mí con el ceño fruncido. Tomé la mano de Harry entre las mías y me acerqué un poco más a él.

- Papá, quiero presentarte a alguien –susurré mirándolo a los ojos-.Él es Harry Potter, mi novio.

Mi padre se quedó perplejo durante unos minutos, y allí estábamos los tres, parados frente a la puerta de mi antigua casa de Godric's Hollow… a unos 10 grados mirándonos mutuamente sin decir una palabra. Harry parecía querer decir algo, pero estaba esperando a que mi padre hablase primero para saber a qué atenerse.

- Bien –masculló mi padre entre dientes tendiéndole la mano a Harry -, pasad a dentro, hace frío.

Se echó a un lado y ambos entramos en la casa. En cuanto crucé la puerta el olor y todo lo que vi me transportó a varios años atrás, cuando vine a quedarme después de que mi madre volviese a casarse. Sonreí involuntariamente al recordar todo eso…

X-x-x-x-x

La casa estaba casi igual que siempre, sólo algunas cosas habían cambiado, se notaba el toque femenino que Sue le había dado a todo, pero continuaba teniendo la esencia de la antigua casa Granger. Nos encaminamos hacia el salón y nos sentamos en un sofá. Harry y yo nos sentamos juntos tomados de las manos y mi padre en un sofá individual justo en frente de nosotros.

La tensión del ambiente era tanta que podía llegar a cortarse, mi padre no había montado una escena pero no se le veía muy feliz con la noticia de que su niña tuviese novio de nuevo. Harry acariciaba el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar para tranquilizarme, funcionaba, pero más bien poco. Me aterraba tener un enfrentamiento con mi padre, y estaba casi seguro de que eso pasaría por lo que Vicktor me había hecho.

- Y bien… -murmuró mi padre- ¿A qué te dedicas chico? –preguntó a Harry.

Harry se cuadró a mi lado, como demostrando que no se amedrentaba ante el tono amenazante del jefe de policía, y yo dudé un segundo si eso sería bueno o malo.

- Soy abogado, aunque no ejerzo de ello, trabajo en la empresa familiar que fundaron mis padres –contestó Harry con tranquilidad.

Solté el aire que había estado conteniendo cuando el ceño de mi papá se relajó. Que Harry fuera consciente de la importancia de seguir trabajando en la empresa familiar era un punto a su favor.

- ¿Y cómo se conocieron? –preguntó de nuevo mi padre.

- Harry es mi jefe –ahora contesté yo.

El ceño de mi padre volvió a fruncirse… "oh, oh" dije en mis adentros.

- ¿Tu jefe? –preguntó sorprendido.

- Si bueno… la empresa es suya y yo trabajo allí… se puede decir que es mi jefe –dije atropelladamente.

Mi padre tragó en seco y se quedó en silencio unos segundos. La tensión volvía a ser palpable, tenía que hacer algo para aligerar un poco las cosas.

- ¿Les apetece un café? – Pregunté poniéndome en pie- ¿O quizás una manzanilla… valeriana… o un té?

- Café- masculló mi padre entre dientes.

- Café estará bien –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Salí casi a la carrera hacia la cocina, intentaba tardar lo menos posible, no quería darle a mi padre la oportunidad de disparar a Harry en mi ausencia. Encontré el café en su lugar habitual, algo que agradecía de Alice, no había impuesto su presencia en esta casa, simplemente se amoldó a las costumbres de mi padre sin objetar nada al respecto.

En cuanto tuve los cafés ya servidos, con extremo cuidado de no derramar nada me encaminé hacia el salón, casi tropiezo y tuve que detenerme para volver a estabilizarme y evitar el desastre. Me paré cerca de la puerta de la sala y pude escuchar algún murmullo de lo que mi papá y Harry estaban hablando en mi ausencia.

- Es Hermione la que tiene la última palabra –decía Harry.

- Sí, pero si lo hace no será con mi aprobación -mascullaba mi padre.

- Yo la amo… y no haré nada que la pudiese hacer daño. No soy Krum –le contestó Harry con voz contenida.

Decidí intervenir en ese momento antes de que la sangre llegase al río, no sabía exactamente de lo que estaban hablando pero era mejor evitar un desastre.

- Ya está aquí el café –dije mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Mi evidente torpeza tuvo que hacerse notar en ese momento y trastabillé con mis propios pies. Cerré los ojos cuando vi que estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio, segundos después los abrí para encontrarme en los brazos de Harry y a mi padre con la bandeja de los cafés intacta. Sonreí avergonzada mientras mis mejillas se teñían de rojo gradualmente.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian –murmuré mientras me soltaba de Harry y le quitaba a mi padre la bandeja de las manos.

La puse sobre la mesa y volví a sentarme en el sofá como si nada hubiese pasado. Harry y mi padre me imitaron y se sentaron también. La tensión continuaba siendo palpable, no sabía con certeza lo que podían haberse dicho en mi ausencia y eso me ponía más nerviosa. Cogí mi taza de café con las manos temblorosas, mis nervios me estaban matando… sentí la mano de Harry sobre mi rodilla y mis labios involuntariamente se tensaron en una sonrisa… era increíble cómo podía tranquilizarme con un simple contacto, y también era increíble como con solo un simple gesto yo supiese lo que intentaba decirme.

Comenzó una conversación en la que apenas nadie hablaba, solo había preguntas por parte de mi padre y monosílabos en forma de contestación por mi parte y por la de Harry. Todo era muy tenso…

- ¿Cuándo se van a casar? –masculló mi padre entre dientes.

Yo me atraganté con el café y comencé a toser con fuerza. Harry daba ligeros golpes en mi espalda mientras intentaba disimular una sonrisa, el muy arrogante encima lo estaba disfrutando. Mi ceño se frunció y me dispuse a contestarle a mi padre con un "no habrá boda" rotundo, pero Harry se me adelantó.

- Cuando Hermione acepte –dijo con total tranquilidad.

Y yo me quedé tan sorprendida que no fui capaz de articular palabra. Mi boca se abría y se cerraba, pero ningún sonido salía de ella. Harry me miraba divertido y yo le devolvía una mirada de incredulidad… ¿a qué venía ese tipo de contestación?

- ¿Estás embarazada? –preguntó mi padre de nuevo.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de atragantarse con el café, yo reí en mi fuero interno y miré a mi padre sonriendo, mi padre mal interpretó mi sonrisa y comenzó a ponerse rojo, Harry se tensó a mi lado y agarró mi mano con fuerza.

- ¡No! –grité- ¡Papá! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

Pareció sorprendido cuando contesté con tanta energía, pero eso no relajó su ceño y continuó taladrándome con la mirada.

- No se… yo solo… es que… parecen tener mucha prisa para casarse.

- No tenemos prisa papá… eso pasará cuando llegue el momento –dije mirando a Harry de reojo. Él miró hacia otro lado disimuladamente tratando de ocultar su sonrisa de nuevo.

Después de una conversación de una media hora más o menos, salimos por fin de esa casa… adoraba a mí padre, pero odiaba cuando el jefe de policía Granger salía para defender á su pequeña hija…

- Esta me la vas a pagar Potter –mascullé caminando lentamente por el pequeño camino hacia el coche alquilado por Harry.

- ¿Qué he hecho ahora? –preguntó sorprendido.

- "Cuando Hermione acepte" –intenté imitar su voz- ¡Es la peor contestación que podías darle a mi padre!

- Vamos… no es para tanto… además, no le he mentido, ya hablamos de eso anoche. Quiero que seas mi mujer –contestó deslumbrándome con su perfecta sonrisa.

Y yo bufé… incapaz de hilar dos palabras coherentes para defenderme… ¿de dónde sacaba esas armas de seducción para desconcentrarme y hacerme parecer completamente estúpida? ¿y cómo era capaz de saber el momento exacto para utilizarlas? Por suerte yo tenía el bufido de mi parte… cuando me encontraba en una encrucijada como esta bufaba… un bufido tiene muchas maneras de interpretarse, solo esperaba que Harry descifrase cual era la correcta en mi caso.

Después de esa pequeña conversación entre nosotros condujo durante unos minutos por la carretera principal del pueblo, hasta que tomó un desvío casi oculto entre unos arbustos que yo no conocía para nada. Yo había vivido en ese pueblo dos años, y no conocía ese desvío… patético.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté en un susurro.

- A ver a Arthur y a Molly –contestó con tranquilidad.

- ¿Los padres de Ginny?

- Mis padres a efectos prácticos… -dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? –pregunté de nuevo sorprendida.

- Cuando mis padres murieron yo ya era mayor de edad, pero muy joven todavía, ellos se hicieron cargo y me han apoyado en todo. Yo los quiero como si fuesen mis padres de verdad –explicó sin perder la sonrisa.

- Ahh… -fue mi inteligente respuesta.

Conocía a Arthur y a Molly desde hace unos años, Ginny me los había presentado hace mucho tiempo, pero… eso no me tranquilizaba. Sabía que Molly adoraba a su familia, así como Arthur.

- Ellos te adoran –como siempre notando mi nerviosismo casi al mismo tiempo que yo, me tranquilizó tomando mi mano.

- Sé especifico Harry… ellos adoran a la Hermione amiga de Ginny, no a la Hermione novia de Harry –puntualicé.

Harry suspiró, llevó mi mano hasta sus labios y besó mis dedos.

- No seas absurda… -susurró mirándome-, conoces a Molly y a Arthur… son las personas más agradables que existen, te adorarán como mi futura prometida.

Solté mi mano de entre la suya y le di un manotazo en un hombro, lo que ocasionó que estallara en carcajadas.

- ¿Por qué tanta aversión al matrimonio? –me preguntó cuando aparcó el coche frente a la mansión Wesley…

- A mis padres no les salió muy bien –contesté mirando el paisaje por la ventana… estaba confesando uno de mis mayores miedos.

- ¿Y? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Lo miré y suspiré…

- Para ellos fue como el beso de la muerte o algo parecido, estaban muy bien pero cuando se casaron todo se fue al traste. No quiero que eso nos pase a nosotros por precipitarnos demasiado –susurré mirando ahora mis manos.

Harry tomó mi barbilla e hizo que lo mirase a los ojos.

- Tú no eres tu madre y yo no soy tu padre… -murmuró- no tiene porque pasarnos lo mismo. Además… -susurró pasando ahora sus manos por mi cintura y acercándome a él- debemos aprender de nuestros propios errores, no de los de los demás…

Cuando iba a protestar Harry me silenció con un besó que echó por tierra todos los argumentos que había preparado para rebatir su teoría.

- Molly está en la puerta –susurró de nuevo cuando dejó de besarme.

Mis mejillas se colorearon en un segundo y la risa musical de Harry inundó el coche.

- ¿Será de mala educación si te espero en el coche? –pregunté en un murmullo.

Harry suspiró y bajó del coche con un ágil movimiento, antes de que pudiese casi asimilar que estaba sola ya lo tenía a mi lado tendiéndome la mano para que yo también bajase. Tomé una bocanada de aire y busqué todo ese valor del que carecía y tomé su mano con firmeza. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Sí, lo habéis adivinado… que los tacones de los zapatos que me había regalado Ginny se enterrasen en el mullido césped y me hiciesen tropezar. Por suerte mi perpetuo salvador me estaba tomando de la cintura previniendo que algo así pasaría y eso evitó que acabase con la cara llena de hierba. Sonreí con timidez y le di las gracias solo gesticulando.

Caminé el pequeño trecho sin levantar la vista del suelo, intentado acompasar mi respiración con los pasos decididos de Harry. El corazón parecía querérseme salir del pecho, latía tan fuerte que hasta mis sienes parecían estar palpitando. En cuanto subimos el último escalón del porche alcé la mirada avergonzada, para encontrarme con la hermosa sonrisa y la cálida mirada de Molly Wesley. Me envolvió con sus finos brazos en un abrazo que me descolocó totalmente dejándome anonadada y clavada al suelo.

- ¡Dios mío Hermione! – gritó maravillada- Cuanto tiempo sin verte… estás preciosa.

Sin darme tiempo a contestar ahora Harry era el que recibía su abrazo mientras sus ojos titilaban con emoción, de verdad adoraba a esa mujer.

- Harry hijo… deberías visitarnos más a menudo –dijo golpeándolo suavemente en el estómago-. Pasen chicos, Arthur llegará en seguida del hospital.

Entramos en la hermosa mansión Wesley que tan bien conocía, apenas había cambiado desde que no estaba allí. Todo tenía el particular toque de Molly, así como también de Ginny, ambas se complementaban perfectamente creando una armonía entre lo clásico y lo vanguardista.

- Todavía no puedo creerme que de verdad estén juntos –dijo con alegría cuando compartíamos otro café sentados en el gran sofá blanco de la sala-, cuando Ginny me lo contó no me lo podía creer.

- Esa pequeña diablillo siempre tiene que estropearme las sorpresas –se quejó Harry.

- Ya sabes cómo es Ginny, pedirle que guarde un secreto es como pedirle que deje de respirar –contestó Molly sonriendo-. Y dime Hermione, ¿cómo te va en el trabajo? Supongo que Harry no será muy duro como jefe…

Sonreí con timidez, aunque conocía a esa mujer desde hace años, siempre me sentía como un niña cuando estaba con ella, el instinto maternal que afloraba por cada poro de su cuerpo me hacía reaccionar como si todavía tuviese cinco años.

- Harry es genial… se porta bien conmigo –contesté en un murmullo

Sin más la puerta se abrió y un Arthur Molly la cruzó con una enorme sonrisa. Tanto él como su mujer no habían cambiado nada los últimos años, ambos parecían hechos el uno para el otro, siempre viéndose con amor.

- ¡Hermione! –gritó con alegría adentrándose en la sala y dándome un efusivo abrazo. Había olvidado lo cariñosa que era esa familia.

- Hola Arthur –saludé en un murmullo.

Después de una corta pero intensa conversación, salimos de la mansión Wesley con una enorme sonrisa… es sí, prometiendo encarecidamente que volveríamos a hacer una visita lo antes posible.

- Tenías razón –susurré cuando ya estábamos llegando a Hogsmeade.

- Siempre la tengo –contestó el engreído.

Volví a bufar y negué con la cabeza.

Cuando estuvimos de nuevo en la habitación del hotel todo volvió a ser como siempre. Habíamos dejado a mí padre, a Molly y a Arthur al otro lado de la puerta y volvíamos a ser solo Harry y Hermione. Harry me estrechó entre sus brazos besando mi cabeza con ternura.

- No quería hacerte sentir mal con tu padre… solo le he dicho lo que pensaba y lo que quería que pasara –susurró contra mi pelo-. Sabes que te amo, lo que más deseo es que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, que seas mi esposa o no, no cambiará nada. Lo importante es que estés conmigo.

Me aparté un poco y lo miré a los ojos. Brillaban, volvían a titilar como cuando miraba a Molly, pero todavía con más intensidad. Creí todas y cada una de sus palabras, se metieron en mi cabeza y en seguida llegaron a mi corazón tatuándose en él.

- Yo también te amo –susurré justo antes de que sus labios se estrellasen con los míos en un besos demandante que ambos sabíamos donde acabaría.

***********FIN DEL CAPITULO***********

**HOLA! disculpen la tardanza, pero aki les dejo el siguiente capi! espero k les guste!**

**gracias por sus reviews! cuidense!**

***Jess Potter Granger**

***Yuna Granger**

***DeniGranger**

***Loquin**

***Bere Moreno**

***RociRadcliffe**

**saludos! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JK Rowling, y la autora original de esta historia es Naobi Chan quien me dio la autorización para adaptarla. ¡Disfrutenla!**

CAPITULO 14

Estábamos de vuelta en casa, hacía dos días que habíamos bajado de aquel maldito avión que nos trajo de Hogsmeade, no es que el viaje nos hubiese ido tan mal, pero esperaba no tener que volver a hacerlo en mucho tiempo. La visita a mi padre, a los Wesley, la boda de Vicktor… todo fue demasiado para un solo viaje. Así que lo mejor era descansar y olvidarme un poco de toda la presión a la que fui sometida.

Hoy volvíamos al trabajo, después de nuestra escapada a Hogsmeade ya todos sabían de mi relación con Harry, no es que eso llegase a molestarme, pero sí me molestaría que pensasen que mi trabajo es solo gracias a eso. Aunque en el fondo puede que sí lo fuera, mi entrevista de trabajo fue sobre la mesa de su despacho y sin bragas así que muy normal no es que hubiese sido, pero me negaba a pensar que si de verdad no valorase mi trabajo fuese incapaz de despedirme solo porque teníamos una relación.

La cabellera morena de Cormac, mi secretario a partir de hoy, asomó por la puerta con una sonrisa tímida y las mejillas coloreadas. Intenté prestar atención a lo que me contaba pero mi mente seguía dando vueltas y más vueltas a lo que había pasado con Harry durante ese viaje. Su insistencia en el matrimonio, el cómo se comportó con mi padre… amaba a Harry con todas mis fuerzas, pero eso de pensar en bodas y alianzas ya comenzaba a sentirme como si tuviese una soga al cuello.

Fue un día asfixiante, corrigiendo balances y más balances que los becarios habían hecho en nuestra ausencia. Después de un agotador y estresante día de trabajo me acerqué al despacho de Harry a preguntarle cómo había ido su día, el pobre había trabajado tanto que ni si quiera había hecho su pausa para la comida.

- ¿Has acabado ya? –pregunté con una tímida sonrisa solo mostrando mi cabeza por el quicio de la puerta.

- Hermione –dijo sin levantar la cabeza de los papeles-, ha sido un día largo… ve a casa sin mí, es posible que tarde un poco más, tengo trabajo.

- De acuerdo –contesté con hilo de voz.

Me quedé en la puerta observándolo, continuaba inmerso en el trabajo, tanto que ni siquiera fue capaz de alzar la mirada para verme… no quise darle más vueltas, así que solo me di media vuelta y salí del edificio para coger un taxi y volver a casa, ya que había ido en el coche de Harry en la mañana.

En cuanto llegué me dejé caer sobre el sofá y resoplé agotada… que bien se sentiría un baño caliente en ese momento. No me lo pensé demasiado y subí al segundo piso para darme un largo y relajante baño. No sé exactamente el tiempo que pasé metida en la gran bañera, mi piel estaba tan arrugada que ya no tenía huellas dactilares cuando me puse el albornoz de Harry sobre los hombros. Después de secarme y desenredar mi pelo, me puse una vieja camiseta suya, no es que no tuviese yo pijamas, pero dormía mucho mejor si sabía que algo suyo envolvía mi piel.

Bajé las escaleras esperando que Harry ya estuviese en la cocina calentando alguna de las comidas congeladas que Molly nos obligó a traer, pero no había ni rastro de él. Volví a tumbarme en el sofá y decidí ver algo de televisión mientras esperaba a que volviese. No sé exactamente el tiempo que pasó porque me quedé dormida, desperté cuando unos fuertes brazos me cargaron y sentí como me llevaban escaleras arriba.

- Harry –dije con voz pastosa.

- Sí Hermione, sigue durmiendo –contestó en un susurro.

- ¿Qué hora es? –pregunté cuando me dejó sobre la cama.

- Tarde –fue lo único que contestó antes de desaparecer por la puerta del baño.

Suspire y me dejé caer sobre la almohada… algo no andaba bien, Harry nunca había sido tan seco cuando me hablaba. ¿Estaría enfadado por algo? Que yo recordase no había hecho nada que pudiese haberle molestado… pero ¿quién sabe? Los hombres son tan raros. Tenía una especie de gusanito excavando en mi cerebro intentado buscar algo que explicase su extraño comportamiento… pero no había nada que pareciese importante, al menos para mí.

Cuando salió del baño con el pantalón de su pijama y se metió en la cama sin si quiera mirarme fue cuando mi gusanito cerebral comenzó a excavar frenéticamente buscando algo, cualquier tontería que le hubiese hecho molestarse. ¿Qué no lo visité en su despacho a lo largo del día? Nunca lo hacía, así que eso no podía ser ¿Hacía demasiado tiempo que no hacíamos el amor? Poco probable… anoche fue una noche bastante larga. ¿Había dicho el nombre de otro cuando llegaba al orgasmo? Imposible… solo Harry está en mi cabeza en momentos como ese. ¿Le había contestado mal a alguna pregunta? ¿Había hecho algo inapropiado para la novia del dueño de la empresa? ¿Mi ropa no le gustaba? ¿El corte de mi pelo?

- ¿Quieres dejarlo ya? –dijo con voz contenida mientras me daba la espalda en la cama.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? –pregunté confundida.

- Solo te falta echar humo por las orejas. Estoy cansado Hermione, necesito dormir –dijo con voz hastiada.

Me levanté de la cama de golpe y agarré mi almohada y una de las mantas. Arrastrándola por las escaleras bajé al segundo piso y me acomodé en el sofá. Intentaba por todos los medios que las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse de mis ojos no lo hicieran. Apreté la mandíbula con todas mis fuerzas para conseguirlo, incluso mi barbilla temblaba por el esfuerzo… pero no, en seguida noté el líquido ardiente rodando mejillas abajo. Me acurruqué encogiendo mis piernas y apretándolas con fuerza contra mi pecho, y luchaba enérgicamente para llorar en silencio y que los sollozos no se liberasen.

Oí como Harry bajaba las escaleras y me acurruqué con más fuerza, ocultando mi cabeza bajo la manta. No quería que me viese llorar, no es que no lo hubiese hecho con anterioridad, pero en esa ocasión era por su culpa que estaba así. Lo oí sentarse a mi lado y suspirar con fuerza, pero no me moví.

- Hermione –me llamó, yo no moví ni un musculo- Hermione –volvió a llamar y yo continué en mi posición- Hermione tenemos que hablar.

- No Harry, estoy cansada y necesito dormir –contesté utilizando sus mismas palabras.

Lo volví a oír suspirar con fuerza y ponerse en pie, pensé que se iría pero no, se sentó en la alfombra a la altura de mi cabeza y apartó la manta que ocultaba mi rostro. Yo cerré los ojos con fuerza negándome a mirarlo y él volvió a suspirar mientras secaba algunas de mis lágrimas.

- Vuelve a la cama –susurró-, mañana te dolerá la espalda si duermes aquí.

- No quiero –contesté en un ataque infantil.

- Está bien, yo dormiré aquí y tú ve a la cama –dijo de nuevo susurrando.

Me enderecé sobre el sofá y me quité la manta de encima de una patada. Lo miré y bufé.

- No se trata solo de no dormir a tu lado, es que no sé dónde estás –le dije molesta.

- Estoy frente a ti Hermione –contestó confundido.

- No Harry, tu cuerpo está frente a mí… pero realmente estás a kilómetros… -susurré.

Suspiró de nuevo y se sentó a mi lado poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos

- Ha sido un día muy largo… no es más que eso –su voz me llegó amortiguada por sus manos.

- Un día largo… yo también he tenido un día largo… y he tenido que escuchar como Cormac suspiraba por ti en cada esquina, estoy agotada física y psicológicamente y aun así esperé a que llegaras intentando poner mi mejor sonrisa, no levantando un muro entre nosotros. No es solo eso Harry… pero si no me quieres decir, no pasa nada. Lo entiendo, pero también entiende tú que no quiera compartir la cama contigo mientras tenemos secretos.

Me puse en pie dispuesta a hacer mi salida triunfal después de soltar aquel discurso, pero no avancé más de dos pasos cuando su mano rodeó una de mis muñecas y tiró de mí con fuerza haciéndome caer de nuevo en el sofá, a su lado.

- ¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo? –preguntó directamente.

Su pregunta me dejó paralizada, en shock. Tardé unos segundos en digerir las palabras qué había escuchado, y unos cuantos segundos más en procesar las que yo iba a pronunciar.

- Ya… ya te lo he dicho en el coche… me da miedo precipitarme –contesté con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Seguro que es solo eso? –volvió a preguntar.

- Sí, no entiendo que puedes pensar porque más puede ser.

Se quedó en silencio unos minutos, mirando un punto fijo en la pared de en frente. Lo miré y tenía la mandíbula tensa y el ceño fruncido.

- Harry… -susurré.

- ¡No! –bramó con voz dura.

- Sí Harry… ¿qué es lo que estás pensando? –pregunté casi gritando.

- No estoy pensando nada Hermione… yo nunca pienso nada –masculló entre dientes.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto? No… no puedo entender el motivo por el que te pones así… -balbuceé.

- Yo tampoco entiendo porque estás aquí –dijo con voz afilada.

Si antes me quedé paralizada por lo directo de su pregunta en ese momento me dejó muerta. Mi corazón dejó de latir cuando entendí lo que quería decir con eso.

- ¿Qui… quie… quieres que… que me vaya? –dije atropelladamente.

- ¿Tú quieres irte? –dijo mirándome por primera vez desde que se sentó.

- Sabes que no –no sin dificultad, tragué en nudo que se formó en mi garganta.

- ¿Por qué te asusta el compromiso? –volvió a preguntar directamente.

- No me asusta el compromiso –dije asombrada.

- No veo ningún anillo en tu dedo –comentó mordazmente.

- ¿Todo se resume a eso? ¿A qué no quiero casarme contigo? -ahora alcé la voz demasiado.

- ¡No, no es porque no quieras casarte conmigo, es porque conmigo no quieres y con el tonto ese sí lo ibas a hacer! –gritó furioso clavando sus ojos en mí.

Sentí las lágrimas descender de nuevo por mis mejillas… nunca habíamos discutido, quizás alguna discusión tonta, de esas a las que no les das importancia, pero nunca hasta ese nivel, nunca con gritos ni palabras hirientes.

- No es lo mismo –dije ausentemente- llevaba tres años con Vicktor cuando acepté su propuesta, lo que….

- ¿Así que tengo que esperar dos años y medio más para que me digas que sí? –preguntó de nuevo en tono mordaz- Así que Hermione Granger, necesita un tiempo prudente para tomar decisiones, no tardaste mucho en dejar que arrancase tus bragas en aquel ascensor.

- Ni tú en contratarme para seguir aprovechando eso –dije dedicándole una de mis más furiosas miradas.

- Esto es absurdo… si no quieres estar conmigo no sé qué haces aquí. Yo necesito recibir lo mismo que entrego y tú y el compromiso son cosas que se repelen –susurró casi para sí mismo.

- No sé por qué dices eso… el matrimonio no es más que un simple papel. No cambia lo que las personas sienten.

- Para mí ese papel tiene significado, le demuestra a todo el mundo que lo nuestro es de verdad… no una simple aventura.

- Para mí nunca ha sido una aventura –musité.

- ¿Ah no? –pregunto fingiendo estar sorprendido.

- ¡No! Me vine a vivir contigo… ¡te presenté a mi padre! Tragué mi vergüenza y me puse frente a Arthur y Molly por ti… no me digas que esto no es más que una simple aventura para mí, ¡porque no lo es! –grité con voz ahogada tragándome las nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Harry se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, mirándome, pero yo no me atreví a levantar la mirada y ver lo que me decían sus ojos verdes. Tenía miedo de ver en ellos la determinación para dejar todo esto atrás y comenzar una nueva vida cada uno por su lado. El miedo ante eso me hizo temblar… las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por mis mejillas y sollozos casi inaudibles salían entre mis labios cerrados. Sin más sentí sus brazos rodeándome, de un momento a otro estaba sobre su regazo con su cara hundida en mi cuello.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –susurraba contra la piel de mi cuello.

Se apartó un poco y besó mis labios con dulzura, como si temiese que lo fuese a rechazar.

- Lo siento, de verdad… no sé lo que me ha pasado –continuó susurrando-. Me pasé el día dándole vueltas a la que pasó durante el viaje, y supongo que me envenené con mis propias teorías…

- ¿Qué es lo que has pensado Harry? –pregunté con un hilo de voz.

- Lo siento –suspiró- acepté que no quisieses casarte por ahora, pero después recordé al idiota ese, con él si ibas a hacerlo. Pensé que lo amaste más de lo que me amas a mí, que con él si ibas en serio y conmigo estabas jugando… ¡yo que sé! Dejé de pensar con propiedad y solo escuché a los celos.

- Te amo Harry, te amo más de lo que he amado nunca –le confirmé mirándolo directamente a los ojos-. Si no quiero casarme contigo es precisamente por eso.

- No lo entiendo –dijo confundido.

- Las cosas con Vicktor nunca fueron bien del todo, pero cuando decidimos casarnos fue todavía peor… nos distanciamos, dejamos de hablar… no quiero que eso nos pase. Nunca. Quiero estar como estamos ahora, enamorados y felices… disfrutando del otro cada día. Sin la presión de un papel de por medio.

Me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y volvió a besarme, esta vez con más ansias, más necesidad.

- ¿Sólo es por eso? –pregunto clavando sus ojos en mí.

- ¿Te parece poco? –pregunté de vuelta.

- Hay matrimonios que funcionan, que duran años sin problemas mayores… ¡mira a Arthur y a Molly! Llevan muchos años juntos y cuando se miran todavía se puede apreciar el amor que se tienen –decía mientras acomodaba mi pelo tras mis orejas.

- No he dicho que no vaya a casarme contigo… lo haré cuando me sienta preparada.

- ¿Me lo harás saber cuando llegue el momento? –preguntó en un susurro.

- Por su puesto.

Se aferró a mi espalda con más fuerza y me levantó haciendo que mis piernas quedasen enrolladas a ambos lados de su cintura.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que ha sido nuestra primera discusión de verdad? –preguntó sonriendo mientras subía las escaleras conmigo pegada a su pecho.

- Me he dado cuenta, pero… ¿por qué sonríes así?

- Dicen que lo mejor de las discusiones son las reconciliaciones… ¿te apetece reconciliarte conmigo? –preguntó susurrando en mi oído haciéndome estremecer.

- ¿No que necesitabas dormir? –pregunté yo enarcando una ceja.

- Seguro que al jefe no le molesta que mañana lleguemos un poco tarde al trabajo.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello y perdí la noción del tiempo y del espacio, lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente fue que me depositaba sobre algo mullido, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré bajo el cielo lleno de estrellas. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que estábamos en la terraza sobre un blando sofá.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunté en un murmullo.

- Es verano –contestó besando mi cuello-, no hace frío –ahora me mordió suavemente- y ahora necesito reconciliarme contigo… no proteste señorita Granger.

Atacó después mis labios mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mis caderas subiendo la camiseta dejando mi cuerpo más expuesto.

- Por cierto… esta camiseta es mía –dijo apartándose un poco fingiendo estar molesto.

- ¿Quieres que te la devuelva? –pregunté con voz dulce.

- Claro que sí, ahora mismo.

Sonreí y me puse en pie a su lado, dándole la espalda. Agarré el borde la camiseta y miré a Harry sobre mi hombro, estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca. Levanté la camiseta dejándome vestida solo con mi ropa interior, sin sostén.

- ¡Oye! –casi gritó- esas pequeñas braguitas también te las he comprado yo, quítatelas ahora mismo.

Sonreí y echando mi cuerpo hacia delante bajé la última prenda que cubría mi cuerpo. No tardé en sentir sus manos sobre mis caderas empujándome hacia atrás. Sentí la dureza de su miembro completamente erguido clavándose en mi trasero y gemí. Harry llevó una de sus manos a mi cuello y lo rodeó por completo empujando mi cabeza hacia atrás sobre su hombro. Comenzó a besar mi piel en esa zona, dejando algún pequeño mordisco que me ponía la piel de gallina.

Me giré entre sus brazos y metí mis manos en el pantalón de su pijama, me sorprendí al descubrir que estaba sin ropa interior, aunque no me molestó, aproveché ese hecho agarrando su miembro entre mis manos acariciando desde la base hasta su punta, haciendo que se estremeciera. Bajé sus pantalones hasta las rodillas y se los quitó pateando un par de veces, haciendo que se perdieran en algún lugar de la terraza.

Me agaché y tomé su miembro entre mis manos mirándolo con expresión golosa mientras me relamía los labios. Besé su punta, dejando la humedad de mis labios en esa zona, Harry gimió y apretó su mandíbula. Con mi lengua delineé toda su longitud desde la base hasta su glande y sentí como temblaban sus piernas.

- ¡Hermione! –gruñó.

Sonreí y lo metí entero en la boca, relajé mi garganta y lo metí toda la profundidad que pude. Harry gritó mi nombre un par de veces mientras lo sacaba y volvía a meterlo con fuerza. Me agarró del pelo y movió mi cabeza para que disminuyese el ritmo… sonreí internamente, con eso me estaba diciendo que no quería acabar así, quería alargarlo un poco más. Después de unos minutos en los que pude saborear extensamente su miembro se apartó e hizo que me pusiese en pie.

- No sabes cuánto te amo Hermione… -susurró contra mis labios antes de devorarlos con ansiedad.

Me arrastró de nuevo hacia el sofá, pero cuando iba a sentarme me lo impidió. Me hizo girar entre sus brazos dándole la espalda, mientras besaba y mordisqueaba mis hombros. Bajó una de sus manos hasta que mi sexo que estaba completamente húmedo y esperándolo. Acarició mi clítoris lentamente con la yema de sus dedos, haciendo que mi espalda se arquease y exhalara con fuerza. Metió uno de sus dedos y gemí casi gritando.

- Harry… yo… necesito más… eso no me basta –dije entre jadeos.

- Lo sé princesa… ahora te daré lo que quieres –susurró en mi oído y luego mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome temblar-.

Iba a tumbarme sobre el sofá pero volvió a impedírmelo agarrándome de la cintura.

- Ponte de rodillas sobre el brazo del sofá –susurró.

- ¿Qué? –pregunté confundida.

- Hazme caso… ya lo verás.

Hice lo que él me pidió, pasó sus manos por mi espalda haciendo que me inclinase un poco hacia delante. Deslizó una de sus manos de nuevo hacia mi sexo y gimió mientras metía de nuevo un dedo en mi interior.

- Harry… -supliqué.

- Ya va amor… -sacó el dedo de mi interior y lo llevó hasta sus labios… lo saboreó durante unos segundos y volvió a gemir –me encanta como sabes –susurró contra la piel de mi espalda besándome justo después.

Sentí como su sexo se abría paso entre mis muslos desde atrás… mis rodillas temblaron de anticipación. Sentí como su glande rozaba contra mi clítoris, estimulándome, enviando cientos de descargas eléctricas a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Me aferré a un cojín con fuerza enterrando mis uñas en él cuando su miembro comenzó a abrirse paso en mi interior. Sentí como toda su longitud se abría paso entre mis apretadas paredes…

Ambos gemimos con fuerza por lo apretada que estaba. Comenzó a moverse con energía, sus embestidas eran fuertes y profundas, haciendo que gritase su nombre continuamente. Mis ojos se cerraban con fuerza y mordía mi labio inferior intentado no gritar pero era inútil… cuando salía por completo de mí para volver a entrar de golpe sentía como todo a mi alrededor desaparecía. Después agarró una de mis manos y la llevó hasta mi sexo.

- Ayúdame, amor –susurró contra mi cuello justo antes de morderme.

Comencé a frotar mi clítoris al compas de sus embestidas… sentía como todos mis músculos se tensaban, como los nervios se concentraban todos en mi vientre, preparándose para explotar. Harry estaba aferrado a mis caderas con fuerza, impulsando mi cuerpo hacia atrás cada vez que su miembro entraba hasta lo más interior de mi sexo. Temblaba, no de frío, de anticipación, sentía mi orgasmo demasiado próximo. Oí como Harry gruñía, él también estaba cerca… podía sentir como su miembro estaba cada vez más duro.

Lo sentí explotar, sentí como Harry explotaba y se derramaba en mi interior, eso fue lo único que necesité para que mi orgasmo llegara. El placer se deslizó por cada uno de mis músculos tensándolos al máximo para dejarlos completamente relajados en el próximo segundo, volviendo a empezar al siguiente más. Me dejé caer en el sofá… Harry me acompañó sin salir de mí, se dejó caer sobre mi espalda pero sin cargar todo su peso en mí.

Estaba exhausta, como siempre que hacía el amor con él, aunque yo no hiciese ni la mitad del trabajo los orgasmos me dejaban en ese estado de semi inconsciencia en lo que no me percataba de nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

- ¿Me prometes que algún día serás mi mujer? –preguntó en mi oído, con su voz en un susurro.

- Te lo prometo… te amo.

- Yo también te amo princesa.

*********FIN DEL CAPITULO*********

**hola!**

**disculpen la demora, pero hasta hoy salí de mis examenes, no les prometo actualizar esta semana xk ya empezó mi otro semestre y esta mas pesado k el anterior... pero tratare de hacerlo el fin. muchas gracias por los reviews! el capi anterior creo k ha sido el k mas a tenido, espero k eso no baje jejeje... **

**k les parecio?, la verdad este es de mis capis preferidos, xk es su primera pelea, y luego con esa reconciliacion! jajaja...**

**bueno, con respecto a un coment, les kiero decir k como lo pongo en cada capi, esta historia es una adaptación de un fic de crepusculo k me gusta mucho, y entonces por eso hay algunos datos k coinciden con la historia original y k me son imposibles de cambiar ya k la historia se alteraría mucho; pero si, creo k a veces es muy obvio, entonces de ahora en adelante cambiare lo maximo k pueda hacerlo para k no se pierda de vista k la historia es del mundo de Harry Potter. ahh espero me hayan entendido jejeje pork yo no! uhm bueno en resumen tratare de k la adaptación sea mas adaptacion! uhm... creo k kedo peor! jajaja bueno ustedes entienden... mejor me callo! jajajja**

**pd. estoy un poco molesta, xk creo k la peli de las reliquias de la muerte debió de haber recibido mas nominaciones a los oscar's y no solo 2! uhm ya k! U_u**

**gracias en verdad por los reviews y por los alertas! son lo mejor de lo mejor! **

***Alexander Malfoy Black**

***Haruko Hinako**

***kotamae**

***KristenRock**

***RociRadcliffe**

***renacuajo**

***Loquin**

***Madam Granger Potter**

***Lanford**

***Eydren Snape**

***Eileen Prince Snape**

***Paulaa18**

***samantha**

***The darkness princess**

**Cuidense mucho y bexox a todos!**

**-+-+tRaVeSuRa TeRmInAdA+-+-**

**_Bella-Bere_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JK Rowling, y la autora original de esta historia es Naobi Chan quien me dio la autorización para adaptarla. ¡Disfrutenla!**

**CAPITULO 15**

Otro día en la oficina… suspiré dejando caer el balance que sostenía en mis manos y me recosté en la silla masajeando mis sienes. No me dolía la cabeza, era solo estrés… o algo así. Me sentía agobiada. El viaje a Godric's Hollow me había demostrado cuanto echaba de menos a mi familia, a mis amigos… esta ciudad me gustaba, pero ya no estaba allí por voluntad propia, ahora sólo Harry me ataba a esa ciudad. Sólo estaba allí por él.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza e intenté imaginar mi futuro a su lado, mi futuro aquí… no pintaba tan mal, podría soportarlo siempre y cuando viajásemos a Godric's Hollow de vez en cuando, siempre que mis amigos no saliesen del todo de mi vida. Pero… ¿podría confiar en él lo suficiente para casarnos? Amaba a Harry, eso lo tenía claro, era mi otra mitad, la otra parte de nuestro todo. Pero ahora para mí la palabra "matrimonio" tenía otro significado. Todavía recuerdo las discusiones con Vicktor para que me casase con él, el anillo que me puso en el dedo aquella tarde en la playa, parecía pesar toneladas en lugar de unos simples gramos, todavía recuerdo como aquel inaudible "sí" salió de mis labios, pero no por la emoción, era miedo… pánico. Me aterrorizaba la idea de atarme a él de por vida. De ser la señora Krum hasta el fin de mis días.

Me estremecí recordándolo, habría cometido el error más grande de mi vida si todo hubiese seguido según lo planeado. En el fondo tenía que agradecerle a Vicktor que me hubiese plantado porque sino ahora sería completamente infeliz, y posiblemente Harry no formaría parte de mi vida.

- Señorita Granger, el señor Potter la espera en su despacho – la voz de Cormac por el intercomunicador explotó mi burbuja mental.

Sonreí casi involuntariamente y mientras caminaba hacia el despacho de Harry no podía dejar de pensar en lo que bien que sonaría que en lugar de ser la señorita Granger fuese la señora Potter. Sonaba bien… pero todavía lo sentía un poco precipitado. Nos conocíamos solo desde hacía seis meses… sí, muy precipitado.

Al pasar por la mesa de Tonks me sonrió con ternura, la echaba de menos, pero Harry estaba más tranquilo lejos de Cormac y para qué negarlo, yo también. No es que dudase de sus preferencias sexuales, pero una vez que prueban el otro lado, ninguno vuelve… por algo será. Entré en el despacho y me extraño que Harry no estuviese sentado en su mesa, miré a ambos lados buscándolo cuando dos fuertes brazos me tomaron por la cintura y me hicieron girar sobre mí misma. Sonreí porque conocía al dueño de esos brazos, porque su fragancia se me había colado ya por mis fosas nasales aturdiéndome, porque su sonrisa varonil y musical ya había resonado en mis oídos.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti –susurró en mi oído.

Sonreí mientras me besaba. Cerré los ojos y mis motivos para estar en esta gran ciudad me parecieron de más peso que nunca, los nudos de las cuerdas que me ataban a él parecieron atarse con más fuerza. Amaba a Harry, él me amaba a mí, necesitábamos estar juntos para ser felices. No me importaba sacrificar esa parte de mi vida por él.

Un alboroto en el exterior del despacho hizo que nos separásemos… sonreí con tristeza… estábamos en el trabajo, ya habría tiempo para besos y más cosas cuando estuviésemos a solas en casa. Harry salió decidido y abrió la puerta quedándose prácticamente congelado en su posición. Intenté ver lo que pasaba allí fuera, pero el cuerpo de Harry no me permitía ver más allá de su espalda… y seguro que era de mala educación que asomase la cabeza debajo de uno de sus brazos…

- Lo siento señor Potter, intenté controlarla pero no entiende a razones… -oí la voz de Tonks con un tono de vergüenza y nerviosismo.

- No te preocupes Tonks… todo está bien –contestó con voz contenida –pasa.

Me hice a un lado para que la persona que estuviese al otro lado pudiese entrar en el despacho, oí el sonido acompasado de unos tacones contra el mármol del suelo, y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago de anticipación. Una mujer alta y de cabello negro, con un cuerpo proporcionado y esbelto entró en la oficina y Harry la siguió, cerró la puerta de un portazo y me dedicó una mirada extraña… parecía que se estaba disculpando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Harry conteniendo el tono de voz.

- Quería hablar contigo –contestó aquella mujer girándose para encararlo.

Y cuando lo hizo se me heló la sangre en las venas… era hermosa, su cabello era totalmente negro y le da a su rostro una palidez hermosa. Su cara fina, con sus labios, nariz y ojos del tamaño justo, encajando perfectamente en aquel perfil. Sólo un nombre resonó en mi cabeza… Cho. Sus ojos negros se fijaron en mí y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

- Si podemos hablar a solas, mejor –puntualizó mirándome.

- Yo mejor me voy y los dejo a solas –dije a media voz.

- ¡No! –rugió Harry- Hermione, quédate por favor.

Asentí con la cabeza incapaz de hablar… si hablaba no tenía ni idea de lo que podría salir de mis labios. No entendía porque Harry me había cambiado por una mujer así, era hermosa, no había otra palabra para describirla. Sus curvas, su rostro, su cuerpo, su cabello… perfecta era el mejor calificativo que se le podría dar.

- Cho… ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? –pude notar el sarcasmo en su voz.

Recordé que ella no se había tomado muy bien que Harry la hubiese dejado por mí… pero vaya… ¿quién se lo habría tomado bien? Harry era perfecto en todo, y de estar en el lugar de Cho también me habría sentado muy mal que me abandonase.

- Quería hablar contigo sobre nosotros, para eso no necesitamos público –dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

Harry extendió una mano hacia mí y la tomé titubeante. Mientras avanzaba los dos pasos que me separaban de él no pude evitar la mirada de desconcierto que Cho me dedicó.

- Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver conmigo la puedes decir frente a Hermione -dijo Harry mirándome y sonriéndome.

- ¡No me puedes estar haciendo esto! –gritó mirándome con odio.

- No te lo estoy haciendo, ya lo he hecho –contestó Harry con suficiencia.

Yo tragué en seco y observé cómo se miraban sin modificar la expresión de sus rostros. Era como estar viendo una pelea entre dos fieras… ambos felinos mirándose intensamente. Ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro y yo… yo me sentía como un mero espectador. No conocía a Cho y Harry tampoco me había hablado mucho de ella. Para mí solo era una extraña que había compartido un historia con Harry, nadie importante, hasta hoy. Ahora aquella mujer frente a mí no solo era más real que un simple recuerdo de Harry, era casi un obstáculo en mi felicidad. En ese mismo momento me sentí como si cortasen alguna de las cuerdas que me ataban a Harry y por lo tanto también a esta ciudad.

- Cho, creo que hace meses te dejé claro que no quería tener nada más que ver contigo –dijo Harry pronunciando perfectamente cada palabra para que no hubiese confusiones, o eso supuse.

- Así que… ¿es ella por quién me has cambiado? –preguntó ella mirándome con odio de nuevo.

- Cho… -suspiró- no te he cambiado, lo nuestro hacía mucho que estaba acabado.

- ¡Mientes! –grito- Yo te amaba… y me dejaste sin más… todo era perfecto entre nosotros…

- No Cho… era perfecto para ti, yo no era feliz.

En ese momento mi mente se desconectó, no quería escuchar más. Parecía un partido de tenis en los que ambos se lanzaban la pelota con más fuerza que la vez anterior. No quería ser partícipe de eso, Harry podía enfrentarse a ella él solo, pero mis piernas no obedecían, por más que intentaba que se pusiesen en movimiento no era capaz de moverlas ni un solo milímetro. Estaba clavada en el suelo, al lado de Harry y con la mirada perdida. Oí un fuerte portazo y los brazos de Harry me rodearon estrechándome con fuerza contra su pecho. No tenía ni idea del tiempo que había transcurrido, yo me había mantenido ausente sin prestar atención a lo que se decían.

- Lo siento… quería que fuese un día perfecto y ha venido a estropearlo… perdóname mi vida –susurró Harry besando mi frente cada pocos segundos.

- No importa –conseguí pronunciar con voz ronca.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó algo asustado- estás blanca… ven siéntate.

Me arrastró hasta un sofá que había en una de las paredes laterales y me senté en él con los músculos algo rígidos… la tensión me estaba pasando factura. Harry me tendió una vaso con agua y lo cogí con manos temblorosas… hasta ese momento no me había percatado de que todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando… pero ¿por qué? "tienes miedo" una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza gritaba esas dos palabras sin detenerse. ¿Pero miedo a qué? ¡Oh vamos! Si es más que evidente… esa mujer era mucho más bella que yo, más alta, más guapa, con más pecho, con más curvas… ¡lo tiene todo! "Todo no, a Harry lo tienes tú" suspiré y miré a Harry. Parecía asustado, seguro que mi reacción no era muy normal, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y la mandíbula apretada. Volvió a abrazarme con fuerza, se sentó a mi lado y me puso sobre su regazo, volviendo a abrazarme.

- Te amo –susurró en mi oído.

Y esas dos palabras llenaron mi pecho de un calor inexplicable, me amaba a mí, no a ella. Sonreí, después de todo no debería de tener miedo. Harry me había escogido sobre ella, y además… quería casarse conmigo, eso querría decir algo ¿cierto? Harry como adivinando mi debate interior acercó sus labios a los míos y me demostró sin palabras todo lo que necesitaba saber. Era un beso pasional, urgente, en él me estaba diciendo todo lo que yo significaba para él, lo que me necesitaba. Y yo con gusto recibía todo, lo recibía y lo guardaba en lo más profundo de mi corazón para que no pudiese escapar nunca de ahí.

- ¿Cuál era esa sorpresa? –le pregunte minutos después cuando su frente estaba pegada a la mía y estábamos recuperando el ritmo normal de nuestra respiración.

Me bajó de su regazo y luego se puso en pie, se acercó al intercomunicador y llamó a Tonks pidiéndole que fuese hacia su despacho. Yo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, intentado comprender para que necesitaba a Tonks para darme una sorpresa a mí. Tonks entró al despacho titubeante, pero al verme allí sonrió tímidamente.

- Tonks –dijo Harry invitándola a sentarse. Ella lo hizo en una de las sillas frente a su mesa y yo lo hice en la otra mientras Harry ocupaba su puesto al otro lado-, me gustaría que volvieses a ser la secretaria de Hermione.

Tonks sonrió en mi dirección y luego miró a Harry. Yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido… hacía solo un par de semanas que habíamos vuelto de Hogsmeade y que Cormac era mi secretario.

- ¿A qué viene ese cambio? –pregunté algo desconfiada.

- Creí que te vendría bien tener a alguien de confianza en tu nueva oficina –contestó con una radiante sonrisa.

Tonks y yo nos miramos sin entender.

- ¿Me estás trasladando? –pregunté de nuevo -¿A qué departamento?

- Seguirás en contabilidad.

- ¿Y esa es una sorpresa? –pregunté incrédula.

- Tu nueva oficina está Hogsmeade –dijo Harry sonriendo todavía.

- ¿Qué? –pregunté en un grito.

- Tonks, -dijo Harry mirando a mi nueva secretaria-, tu marido Lupin también será trasladado a nuestra nueva delegación en Hogsmeade, prepárelo todo para el jueves de la próxima semana, gracias, ya puede volver a su trabajo.

Después de agradecerlo con lágrimas en los ojos, Tonks abandonó el despacho de Harry dejándome completamente anonadada y paralizada sentada en aquella silla. Me estaba enviando a Hogsmeade, después de todo era algo que quería, mi familia y mis amigos estaban allí… ¿pero él? Yo en ese momento estaba en esta ciudad sólo por él… quizás finalmente no era tan importante para él como pensaba. Mientras el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de mí los fuertes brazos de Harry me abrazaron y me estrecharon con fuerza de nuevo.

- ¿No estás contenta? –preguntó preocupado.

- Sí… -musité- es solo que… -me calló con beso.

- Molly nos acaba de encontrar una casa preciosa, está en las afueras en una urbanización muy tranquila, ahora la está decorando con ayuda de Ginny y Luna, también haciendo algunos arreglos. Dice que el próximo martes estará perfecta para que nos mudemos, pero hasta el miércoles no cogeremos un vuelo –dijo sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

- ¿Tú también vienes? –pregunté sorprendida.

- ¿A caso pensabas que te liberarías de mí con tanta facilidad? –preguntó fingiendo un mohín.

- Te amo –susurré contra sus labios antes de besarlo.

Harry contestó a mi beso enseguida. Entreabrió sus labios y su lengua salió totalmente dispuesta a enredarse con la mía. Me apretó contra él, haciendo que mi cuerpo encajase en el suyo. Sus manos se deslizaban despacio por mi espalda, y poco a poco se colaron bajo mi blusa. Suspiré mientras sus caricias me hacían estremecer…

- Harry… -lo llamé en un susurro mientras besaba mi cuello.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó distraídamente.

- Puede entrar alguien.

- La puerta tiene seguro –contestó sonriendo mientras continuaba besándome en el cuello.

- ¿Ya lo tenías planeado? Eres un depravado… -fingí estar molesta.

- Y lo que te gusta que sea así… -aseguró.

Sus manos subieron por mi cintura hasta llegar a los botones de blusa… los desabrochó lentamente mientras sus dedos dejaban caricias furtivas haciendo que mi piel se pusiese de gallina. Después subió mi falda de nuevo hasta mi cintura y acarició mis nalgas justo antes de darme un ligero golpe.

- ¡Harry! –exclamé sorprendida.

- Eso por pensar que te iba a enviar sola a Hogsmeade… -dijo con mofa antes de besarme de nuevo.

Podía sentir su lengua casi hasta mi garganta, pero no me importaba, era Harry, lo amaba. Mis manos fueron directamente hacia la hebilla de su cinturón y lo solté en un suspiro, haciendo lo mismo con el botón y el cierre. Sus pantalones cayeron a los tobillos en cuestión de segundos y un bóxer negro era lo único que separaba su bien erecto miembro de mí.

Me ti la mano bajo su ropa interior y agarré su miembro por la base haciendo que se tensara y siseara entre dientes. Deslicé mi mano desde la base hasta la punta mientras sentía como apretaba los dientes y ocultaba su rostro en mi cuello. Un gruñido casi animal abandonó sus labios justo antes de que agarrara mi trasero con una mano y me apretara contra su excitada masculinidad. Gemí con fuerza ante el contacto, mi espalda recibió un latigazo que hizo que me arquease dejando mi pecho completamente expuesto ante él.

Lo aprovechó sin dudarlo, besó y mordisqueó mis pezones a través de la fina tela de mi sostén, humedeciéndola y haciendo que gimiese con más fuerza. Su mano bajó de nuevo hacia mi trasero y enrolló la fina tira del tanga en su dedo… hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, y aunque quizás no lo reconociese me encantaba que lo hiciese. Tiró con fuerza y lo partió en dos en un segundo.

Después sus fuertes brazos me alzaron y me sentó en la mesa de su despacho. Abrí mis piernas casi instintivamente, se posicionó entre ellas y me penetró de un solo golpe. Grité levemente y me aferré a sus hombros para no caer, el besó mi cuello y gemía en mi oído. En lugar de sentir dolor al no haber juegos previos lo que sentí fue una enorme excitación, Harry me llenaba por completo, podía sentir como cada centímetro de él se acoplaba perfectamente en mi interior.

Sus embestidas comenzaron suaves y calculadas… como siempre. Ajustando su respiración a la mía y dejando que el placer inundase cada célula de nuestro cuerpo. La velocidad de sus arremetidas aumentó considerablemente, así como su potencia, parecía coger impulso saliendo completamente de mí para entrar un segundo después llenándome de golpe. Yo continuaba aferrada a él, evitando gemir o gritar para delatarnos, mordiendo mi labio inferior con tanta fuerza que casi me sacaba sangre.

Sentí como la mesa temblaba bajo nosotros, incluso podía oírse algún crujido proveniente de la madera de esta. Pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura elevando mi cuerpo ligeramente, con esto cambio el ángulo de sus embestidas, cada vez que su carne rozaba mis paredes sentía como mi alma iba ascendiendo lentamente hacia el cielo. El placer hizo un nudo de fuego en mi estómago. Cada segundo estaba más apretado, cada vez ardía más y más fuerte, extendiendo su calor por cada una de mis venas… haciendo que mi corazón latiese cada vez más rápido, haciendo que mi respiración se dificultase a cada segundo.

Los espasmos no se hicieron esperar, sentí como el nudo explotaba arrasando con todo a su paso. Mi conciencia me abandono y solo mis manos aferradas a los hombros de Harry eran mi ancla con la realidad. Harry mordió mi cuello y gruñó con más fuerza… si creía haber tenido un orgasmo alguna vez en mi vida no era nada comparado con eso.

Me sentí flotar durante unos segundos, los que tardé en ser consciente de nuevo del lugar donde me encontraba. Harry descansaba su frente en mi hombro, y yo seguía aferrada a él como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

- A esto se le llama celebrar una noticia –dije con voz entrecortada por los jadeos.

Harry rió con dificultad porque su respiración no estaba en mejor estado que la mía.

- Te amo –susurró antes de besar mis labios de nuevo.

************FIN DEL CAPITULO*********

**HOLA lamento mucho la demora... pero lamentablemente este mes pase por una situación que no le deseo a nadie, y el tiempo de dedicarme a mis fics kedo reducida a cero... la verdad no tenia ánimos de publicar nada, pero creo k ustedes no se merecen esta larga espera.**

**asi k aki les dejo el capi, espero y les guste!**

**cuidense mucho! muchas gracias por los reviews! los fav! gracias!**

***Yuna Granger**

***Loquin**

***Elektra28**

***Eydren Snape**

***RociRadcliffe**

***black**

***adrybruja**

***Eileen Prince Snape**

***Elsy82**

**+-+-+-TravesurA RealizadA-+-+-+**

_**Bella-Bere**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JK Rowling, y la autora original de esta historia es Naobi Chan quien me dio la autorización para adaptarla. ¡Disfrutenla!**

**CAPITULO 16**

Estábamos de nuevo en un avión rumbo a Hogsmeade, esta vez el motivo era diferente al anterior y mis nervios por lo tanto mucho más relajados. Alguien de la familia Wesley nos esperaría en el aeropuerto, no sabía exactamente quien pero me olía que serían Ginny o Ron, aunque conociendo a la pequeña Ginny, lo más probable es que fuese ella. Harry intentó convencerme de ir al baño de nuevo, como la vez anterior, y haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol me negué y conseguí convencerle yo a él de lo contrario.

Cuando bajamos las escalerillas el aire húmedo azotó mi cabello, sonreí, estaba acostumbrada al frio, de alguna manera estar llegando a Hogsmeade ya se sentía como estar en mi hogar. En cuanto cruzamos las puertas de desembarque dos fuertes brazos me alzaron y comenzaron a darme vueltas. Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo me aferré a Ron con fuerza para intentar mitigar el mareo.

- Eres estúpido Ron, la has mareado –oí la voz de Harry y luego sentí uno de sus brazos rodeando mi cintura.

- ¿Dónde está Ginny? –le pregunté a Luna después de saludarla a ella también.

- No querrás saberlo, según ella necesitarías un atuendo especial para estrenar la casa –dijo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

Me sonrojé al instante y tampoco tardé en oír el carraspeo de Harry ocultando una risa. Ron iba en su mundo que no se enteró de nada, si fuese al contrario tendría que soportar unas de sus intensas charlas de hermano mayor, y creo que ya tuve demasiadas durante mis años de universidad.

Fuimos hacia el estacionamiento entre risas, bromas, abrazos…. Había echado terriblemente de menos a mis amigos, a todos, cada uno de ellos tenía un lugar especial en mi corazón. Entramos en el Jeep de Ron,-apenas había recuperado su licencia de conducir- y poco a poco nos fuimos adentrando en la cuidad, al poco tiempo entramos en un complejo residencial, parecía tranquilo, había muchas casas, aunque realmente parecían mansiones, nos paramos frente a una que con solo verla se me atoró la respiración. Era hermosa, estaba pintada de blanco y tenía las ventanas azules, un porche con dos escalones y un columpio a un lateral de la puerta principal. La casa perfecta con la que muchos soñamos.

El porsche de Ginny estaba aparcado en la entrada, al lado del automóvil azul de Arthur. No podía creerme que de verdad estuviese allí, al lado de mis amigos, ¡de mi familia! y lo mejor es que sería algo permanente, estaría con ellos durante mucho tiempo.

En cuanto bajé del coche Ginny se tiró a mis brazos haciéndome una tacleada que acabó con ambas en el suelo riéndonos a carcajadas. Harry y Draco nos ayudaron a ponernos en pie y poco después recibí los abrazos de Arthur y Molly. Estaba en casa…era repetitivo pero en mi mente no paraba de repetir que de verdad estaba en casa, no podía creérmelo. Al fin mi ecuación estaba perfecta: trabajo, familia, amigos y lo más importante: Harry.

Molly nos enseñó la que sería nuestra casa totalmente ilusionada, era hermosa, enorme, quizás demasiado para estar solo Harry y yo, pero teniendo en cuenta cómo eran nuestros amigos estaríamos solos más bien poco. Después de una cena todos juntos en el gran comedor, en la que lo pasamos genial entre risas y recuerdos de nuestra juventud, todos se despidieron y nos dejaron a solas.

Harry se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro mientras me daba ligeros besos en el cuello. Me estremecí y enlacé sus manos con las mías sobre mi vientre.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó en un susurro.

- ¿Y bien qué? –le contesté con otra pregunta.

- ¿Qué te parece la casa? Molly me envió fotos de todas las que estaba viendo y esta es la que más me gustó, espero haber acertado –dijo algo avergonzado.

Me giré entre sus brazos quedando frente a frente.

- Me encanta –le dije mirándolo a los ojos- y lo que más me gusta es que Cho y Romilda estarán lejos… también Cormac, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar –le dije riendo.

- ¿Sabes que ese comentario no ha sido nada cortés? –preguntó fingiendo estar enfadado.

- Solo era sincera, no me gusta que esas estén cerca de ti –aseguré.

- A mí tampoco que estés cerca del chucho y más te he traído prácticamente a su lado –abrí la boca para contestarle pero me lo impidió posando un dedos sobre mis labios-. No quiero estropear este día hablando de él, así que solo te diré que confío plenamente en ti.

Sonreí y lo besé, fue un beso tierno y cálido, para demostrarle que de verdad podía confiar en mí, por nada del mundo lo cambiaría por otro, y muchísimo menos si el otro era Vicktor. Harry pareció captar el sentido del beso, así que me apretó más contra su cuerpo y lo profundizó enredando su lengua con la mía. Contesté sin dudarlo, en seguida sentí la pared sobre mi espalda y a Harry presionando mi cuerpo contra ella, haciendo que mis curvas encajasen en las suyas.

Gemí contra sus labios cuando una de sus manos ahuecó mi pecho, apretándolo ligeramente entre sus dedos, haciendo que mis pezones se endurecieran instantáneamente y mi espalda se arquease contra su duro pecho. Sin más se apartó de mí y miró al suelo para serenarse, después alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los míos, sus ojos verdes estaban brillando de un modo intenso, parecía que me estaba hundiendo en ese verde mar. Sin decir nada todavía, se dio media vuelta y lo vi desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Yo me quedé estática, apoyada en la parad y mirando hacia las escaleras intentado buscarle sentido a sus actos. Harry, nunca, NUNCA se había apartado de mí en un momento como ese, siempre estaba más que dispuesto a llevar nuestros besos más allá, mucho más allá… así que el que se hubiese ido sin decir nada y dejándome completamente aturdida no ayudaba para que pudiese entenderle.

Apareció de nuevo bajando las escaleras con una deslumbrante sonrisa y yo me quedé prácticamente en shock, la camisa que antes llevaba puesta ahora estaba completamente abierta dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo, las mangas estaban dobladas hasta los codos dejando entrevér sus fuertes brazos y su pelo parecía un poco más revuelto que de costumbre, parecía un dios griego bajando por las escaleras, o un modelo de Kelvin Klein. Carraspeé con fuerza y e intenté despertar de mi ensoñación.

- ¿Es que Ron te ha escondido un amante en el piso de arriba? –pregunté alzando una ceja.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó mientras se borraba su sonrisa.

- Parece que te acabas de revolcar con alguien… -murmuré.

- Tonta Hermione –susurró besando mi frente- por si no lo recuerdas, el pelo me lo has revuelto tú, lo de la camisa es cosa mía, necesitaba comodidad para prepararlo todo.

¿Yo le había revuelto el pelo? Si que estaba entretenida para no haberme enterado si quiera. Pero algo de lo que dijo llamó mi atención "necesitaba comodidad para prepararlo todo".

- ¿Qué es lo que tenías que preparar? –pregunté.

- Eres demasiado ansiosa –contestó regalándome mi sonrisa torcida, mis piernas temblaron y mis bragas se mojaron… ¿de dónde sacaba el poder para hacerme sentir tan vulnerable?-, ven conmigo y te lo mostraré.

Me tomó de la mano y sin darme opción a protestas ni nada parecido me arrastró escaleras arriba. Nos detuvo en frente de una puerta, intenté hacer memoria del tour que un par de horas antes Ginny me había hecho y no recordaba haber entrado en esa habitación.

- ¿Qué hay ahí dentro? –pregunté.

- Nuestra habitación –contestó sin más.

- ¿Y por qué no la he visto hasta ahora? –pregunté molesta.

- No te enfades… hay un motivo por el cual Ginny no te la ha mostrado –explicó atrayendo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo pasando un brazo por mi espalda rodeando mi cintura.

- ¿Y por qué? –pregunté cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

- Porque yo se lo he pedido –se puso detrás de mí y tapó mis ojos con una de sus manos

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunté todavía molesta.

- Confía en mí –susurró en mi oído haciendo que me estremeciese.

Oí como la puerta se abría y Harry empujó mi cuerpo para que avanzase al interior. Cuando ya estuvimos dentro liberó mis ojos y los abrí parpadeando unas cuantas veces. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de nuevo vi frente a mí una enorme cama, con un cobertor negro y almohadones blancos, las paredes estaban pintadas también de blanco con algún detalle en negro. Seguí paseando mi vista por la estancia para ver un enorme ventanal con vistas al jardín, y dos puertas en una de las paredes laterales. Harry me arrastró hasta una de ellas y me miró algo avergonzado.

- Intenté convencerla, pero sabes cómo es Ginny… -susurró mientras abría la puerta y prendía la luz.

Ante mí se extendía un vestidor casi del mismo tamaño que la habitación, con las paredes repletas de ropa, zapatos y accesorios. Creo que perdí todo el color de mi cara porque debía de tener el corazón completamente parado… ¡la pelirroja se había vuelto loca! ¿Cómo se le ocurría montar semejante armario solo para mí?

- Salgamos de aquí, por favor –supliqué en un susurro.

Harry me llevó de nuevo hacia el dormitorio, donde la cama negra me estaba llamando a gritos para que la utilizara, aunque no precisamente para dormir. Me mordí el labio inferior para evitar tirar a Harry sobre ella y saltarle encima como una leona en celo. Pero Harry me pilló y comenzó a carcajearse.

- La cama también recibirá su parte –susurró en mi oído.

Intenté no prestar atención al escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda, y ahogué el gemido que luchaba por salir de mi garganta cuando sus labios se posaron en mi cuello.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que estoy pensando en eso? –pregunté en un murmullo para que no se me rompiera la voz.

- Porque yo lo sé todo.

- Engreído –espeté.

- Puntualiza, soy tu engreído.

Sonreí y recordé el primer día en el ascensor.

- Sí, eres mi engreído sexy –susurré contra sus labios antes de devorarlos mientras me colgaba de su cuello.

Se apartó un poco y me miró sonriendo de lado… echando por tierras las pocas defensas que me quedaban.

- ¿Engreído sexy? –inquirió divertido.

- Es una larga historia… ahora sigue haciendo lo que estabas haciendo abajo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras –le pedí.

- Espera, espera –dijo alejándose un poco de mí.

Hice un mohín y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Eres insaciable –murmuró, a lo que yo le di un golpe en el hombro.

Estalló en carcajadas y me tomó de la mano poniéndome enfrente la otra puerta que había al lado del ropero.

- Esto es lo que estaba preparando –dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Lo primero que sentí fue un suave olor a vainilla y a azahar, seguido de una nube de vapor. Después ante mí, se extendió un baño totalmente en tonos crema, contrastaba completamente con la decoración del dormitorio, pero continuaba en armonía con él, todo estaba en penumbra solamente alumbrado por la luz de unas velas colocadas en una repisa. Bajo esa repisa había uno de los jacuzzis más elegantes que había visto en mi vida, estaba lleno y burbujeando, tentándome silenciosamente a meterme en él.

- Quería prepararte un baño caliente para que durmieses bien, sin la tensión del viaje –susurró en mi oído.

Sin más llevó sus manos a mis pantalones y los desabrochó lentamente, yo me quedé en silencio, observando el movimiento de sus manos y la expresión de su rostro. Deslizó el pantalón por mis piernas, mientras uno de sus dedos delineaba su longitud, haciendo que la piel se me pusiese de gallina a su paso. Al llegar a mis tobillos los alzó con cuidado y quitó mis zapatos acompañados también del pantalón. Después se puso en pie a mi espalda y desabrochó mi blusa lentamente, con cada botón que dejaba un poco más al descubierto mi piel, el depositaba un suave beso en mi cuello. La deslizó lentamente por mis brazos dejando un rio de besos por mi hombro, haciendo que cerrase los ojos ante la magnitud de las sensaciones que se estaban apoderando de mi cuerpo.

Sus manos dejaban caricias suaves por mi cintura, subiendo por mis costados y deslizándose por los tirantes de mi sostén, cuando estuvieron en mi espalda oí el click del cierre y sentí como esa prenda también descendía dejando mi cuerpo un poco más expuesto. Sus manos bajaron de nuevo por mis costados hasta mi cintura y después por mis caderas, agarró la última prenda que me quedaba e hizo que cayese por mis piernas.

Casi sin darme tiempo a reaccionar ante mi completa desnudez me tomo en brazos y me metió en el agua. En ese momento sentí la piel de su pecho y de sus brazos rozar con la mía, y girando un poco mi cabeza vi que se había quitado la camisa… ¿cuándo? No fui consciente de ello. Sus manos comenzaron a deslizar jabón por mi espalda, masajeando mis músculos, y haciendo que mi piel ardiese allí donde tocaba. Miles de suspiros abandonaban mis labios incapaces de permanecer en mi cuerpo, evidenciando mi precario estado… sí, he de reconocerlo, estaba muy excitada… ¡demasiado excitada!

- Harry… -suspiré su nombre.

- Dime, princesa –susurró en mi oído provocando que cerrase los ojos.

- Báñate conmigo –casi supliqué.

Oí su risa y poco después lo vi meterse en el jacuzzi conmigo. Intenté abrazarlo pero no me dejó y se colocó justo detrás de mí pasando sus brazos por mi cintura. Cogió una esponja y con un poco más de jabón comenzó a enjabonarme la espalda de nuevo, dejando de cuando en vez algún beso furtivo sobre mi piel. Después de enjabonar mi espalda lo hizo con mis piernas… subiendo a mi abdomen y después a mi cuello.

Yo simplemente cerraba los ojos y lo dejaba hacer, nunca me había sentido así, tan querida… tan deseada. La sensación era tan placentera que era capaz de evadir mi mente por completo y solo estaba centrada en el hombre que había junto a mí, amándome de todos los modos posibles, y recibiendo de mí todo el amorque podía llegar a dar.

La esponja ascendió hasta mis pechos, los enjabonaba con extremo cuidado, haciendo círculos sobre ellos, provocando que cerrase los ojos con fuerza y arquease mi espalda. De repente la esponja desapareció y substituida por sus manos. Ambas se adueñaron de mis pechos acariciándolos casi con devoción, los masajeaba y los apretujaba entre sus manos, pasando sus dedos por mis ya muy excitados pezones, haciendo que gimiese casi involuntariamente.

Una de sus manos abandonó mi pecho mientras sentía sus dientes en la sensible piel de mi cuello. Sus dedos dibujaban formas en mi abdomen bajando lentamente hasta mi pubis, donde se detuvo enredando uno de sus dedos con mi escaso vello. Siseé entre dientes cuando ese dedo rozo mi clítoris, fue un roce casi inexistente, pero lo suficiente para que una descarga eléctrica recorriese mi cuerpo de principio a fin.

Sus dedos poco a poco se fueron adueñando de mi sexo, acariciando cada vez con un poco más de fuerza, cada vez un poco más cerca de aquel botoncito que me llevaba al delirio. Hasta que uno se introdujo por completo dentro de mí. Grité por la sorpresa, me revolví entre sus brazos intentando profundizar más aquella pequeña penetración, pero me sujetó fuerte por la cintura impidiendo que me moviese más.

Comenzó a bombear en mi interior, sacando su dedo casi por completo y volviendo a introducirlo segundos después. Arrancando gemidos y suspiros de mi garganta, que ya estaba incapacitada para silenciar todo lo que sentía. Su dedo tardó muy poco en ser acompañado por un segundo, y minutos después por un tercero. Me retorcía entre sus brazos completamente muerta de placer, ya que sus caricias tenían en punto justo, me daban placer pero eran tan sutiles que no me liberaban con el orgasmo que comenzaba a arremolinarse en mi interior.

Sin decir nada sacó sus dedos de mi sexo y me hizo gírarme quedando frente a frente y sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Me agarró de las caderas alzándolas un poco y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozasen levemente. Ambos gemimos y yo me agarré a sus hombros instintivamente, para ese momento nuestras respiraciones eran casi erráticas, y tardé tan solo unos segundos en sentir su miembro adentrándose poco a poco en mí.

Enterré mis uñas en sus hombros, el placer estaba inundando mis sentidos, estaba haciendo hasta que perdiese la noción del tiempo y del lugar. Las manos de Harry paseaban ávidas por mi piel, mi espalda, mis pechos, mis brazos, mis hombros, no se detenían en ningún lugar. Yo dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y alcé un poco mis caderas, después me dejé caer sobre él. Harry gimió y enterró su cara en mi cuello. Repetí el movimiento haciendo que Harry dijese mi nombre y que yo tampoco pudiese evitar gemir. Se sentía demasiado bien.

Harry se aferró a mis caderas ayudándome a mantener el ritmo, nuestro sudor se mezclaba con las burbujas de jabón y las propias burbujas del jacuzzi, nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, nuestros corazones latiendo demasiado rápido. Todo estaba acompasado, todo era como debía ser.

Harry besó mis labios con rudeza, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca haciendo que perdiese la cabeza. Mis dedos se enredaron con sus cabellos y lo atraje más hacia mí. Yo saltaba sobre su regazo, haciendo que su miembro entrase y saliese de mí cada vez a más velocidad. Harry jadeaba contra mis labios, mezclando su respiración con la mía, manteniendo un contacto visual que no habíamos perdido casi en ningún momento, ahogándonos en los ojos del otro, sintiendo como cada vez que nuestros cuerpos colisionaban una marea de sensaciones se liberaban a través de nuestros cuerpos.

Estaba cerca, podía sentir mi orgasmo pugnando por salir, mi espalda se tensó y los músculos de mi sexo se ciñeron en torno al miembro de Harry, el gimió con fuerza y su semen bañó por completo mi interior mientras yo me retorcía de placer entre sus brazos. Me dejé caer hacia delante, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, sin moverme, intentado recuperar el aire que mis pulmones habían perdido, siendo envuelta por los brazos de Harry, imaginándome un futuro en el que este jacuzzi sería nuestro compañero de fatigas cada noche.

Harry besó mi pelo, susurrando palabras de amor que hacían que me derritiese completamente por dentro. Haciendo que mi amor por él creciese todavía más si es que eso era posible. Sintiendo que ese era mi lugar, entre sus brazos, con él dentro de mí, en nuestra casa, planeando nuestro futuro juntos.

*********FIN DEL CAPITULO**********

**HOLA! pues creo k yo kiero un Harry personal jijiji y k venga con todo ehh! jajajaja mi cumple es en noviembre para kien kiera regalarmelo! jajajaja**

**bueno espero k el capi les haya gustado! mil gracias por los reviews y los alertas!**

**gracias!**

***BLACK**

***Yuna Granger**

***adrybruja**

***Elsy82**

***Loquin**

***Rastu Potter Granger**

**Cuidense mucho y bexox a todos!**

**-+-+tRaVeSuRa TeRmInAdA+-+-**

**_Bella-Bere_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JK Rowling, y la autora original de esta historia es Naobi Chan quien me dio la autorización para adaptarla. ¡Disfrutenla!**

CAPITULO 17

Dos semanas en Hogsmeade, dos semanas viviendo casi como en un sueño. En un nuevo trabajo, con nuevos compañeros… pero con mis amigos cerquita de mí. Había ido a visitar a mi padre dándole una sorpresa, él no sabía que me había mudado y menos que lo hacía permanentemente. El ir a visitarlo implicaba que Vicktor también se enterase, pero no me importaba, estaba tan feliz que cualquier cosa me parecía insignificante con lo bien que me sentía.

Me pasaba la mañana y parte de la tarde en mi nueva oficina, justo al lado de Harry y ambas comunicadas por una puerta, algo que él exigió, y a mí me agradaba, así sabría que lo tenía cerca. Las oficinas estaban en uno de los edificios más lujosos, con hermosas vistas de toda la ciudad, cuando me sentía un poco agobiada no tenía más que girar mi silla y por el enorme ventanal de mi despacho veía uno de los paisajes más hermosos frente a mí.

Mi oficina estaba decorada con colores cálidos, tonos beige, tierra… le daban un toque casi otoñal, que iba muy acorde al tiempo que suele hacer la mayor parte aquí, se notaba el toque de Molly en cada detalle, ya que ella había sido la encargada de decorar todas las oficinas de la planta, las que pertenecían a Harry al menos.

Cuando salía del trabajo siempre estaba alguno de mis amigos esperándome en la cafetería, si no eran Ginny o Luna, eran Ron o Draco, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de hasta qué nivel los había echado de menos. De las risas, las bromas, los chistes… todo lo que me había perdido por estar lejos de ellos. Pero estaba aquí, aunque tuviese que soportar las intensas salidas de compras con mis locas amigas, era mejor esa pequeña tortura que el sentirme lejos de ellas de nuevo.

Cada fin de semana Harry y yo viajábamos a Grodic's Hollow, nos quedábamos a dormir en la mansión Wesley, así como los demás chicos. Los sábados les hacíamos una visita a mi padre y los domingos teníamos comida familiar en casa de los Wesley.

Pero lo mejor eran las noches, cuando llegaba del trabajo y Harry estaba esperándome, o cuando era al revés y yo lo esperaba a él. Ese viaje nos había unido más si cabe, él me había demostrado su constancia, que sus promesas no eran vacías, y yo le había demostrado que pese a mi negativa temporal a una boda lo amaba y mi nivel de compromiso no necesitaba ser medido por un papel firmado por ambos. Cada noche nos amábamos como nunca, habíamos estrenado todas las habitaciones de la casa, ¡parecíamos conejos! En cuanto estábamos solos y veíamos una superficie plana que no habíamos estrenado todavía, no nos lo pensábamos dos veces y en seguida nos poníamos al lío.

Nunca había imaginado que mi vida podría ser así, era feliz, tenía todo con lo que siempre había soñado y todavía más, porque nunca imaginé llegar a tener ese punto de conexión con nadie, pero Harry llegó para romper mis esquemas trazados y dibujar una nueva vida en la que estábamos juntos… y felices.

Suspiré mientras veía las copas de los arboles mecerse desde la ventana de mi despacho, ya eran las seis, hora de volver a casa… Harry había salido a cenar con unos nuevos clientes y yo tenía que volver sola, no sería tan deprimente si alguno de mis amigos estuviese conmigo, pero las dos parejas ya tenían planes en los que insistieron en incluirme, pero no quería estar allí sujetando las velas entre las parejitas de enamorados. Cogí mi abrigo y mi bolso, salí del despacho y me encontré a Tonks recogiendo sus cosas precipitadamente.

- ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté preocupada.

- Sí, sí, no se preocupe señorita –dijo atropelladamente.

- Tonks, te he dicho mil veces que me llames Hermione –le recriminé con una sonrisa.

- Está bien… ¿puedo hablar contigo? –preguntó bajando la mirada y sonrojándose-, en tu despacho, es importante.

Asentí y me volví al despacho con el ceño fruncido. Esperaba que Tonks no quisiese abandonarnos ahora, la necesitaba. Había descubierto que si no era ella, mi secretaria sería Pansy… ¿Lo pueden imaginar? ¡Pansy Parkinson trabajaría para mí! Pero no… esperaba tenerla lejos de mí, pero sobre todo lejos de Harry. Dejando mis pensamientos a un lado me fije en mí (por ahora) secretaria, que estaba sentada frente a mí visiblemente nerviosa, retorcía sus manos una contra la otra y tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? –le pregunté asustada por lo nerviosa que se veía.

- Verás… es que… bueno… era algo que estábamos planeando, pero no pensé que pasase tan rápido, nos hemos enterado hace unos días, y aunque estamos encantados con la noticia no me gustaría perder mi empleo, no es que lo necesite para sobrevivir pero sí es necesario el dinero que me aporta –dijo atropelladamente de nuevo.

Yo sonreí ante su efusividad… no sabía de que estaba hablando, pero se notaba que fuese lo que fuese la estaba preocupando.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Lo siento, pero no entiendo nada -le dije.

- Estoy embarazada –dijo en un susurro.

- Oh –fue lo único que mis labios pudieron pronunciar.

Entonces todo lo que dijo encajó perfectamente en mi mente, su miedo, su necesidad económica… Tonks era una buena profesional, estaba orgullosa de tenerla trabajando conmigo, es más, ¡le necesitaba! Nadie como ella sabía cuadrar mi agenda para que tuviese mis diez minutos de tranquilidad tomándome un chocolate caliente de la cafetería de la esquina.

- No te preocupes –le dije sonriendo y tomando una de sus manos entre las mías-, haré lo que sea necesario para que no pierdas tu trabajo. Puedes pedir los días que necesites para tus revisiones y volver cuando nazca el bebé si así lo deseas.

Ella solo me regaló una hermosa sonrisa acompañada de unas cuantas lágrimas.

- Gracias, y lo siento por la lagrimas, son las hormonas –se disculpó.

- Ve a casa y descansa, ahora debes cuidarte –le dije en un susurro mientras le hacía una señal para que se fuese a su casa.

Cuando oí como la puerta se cerraba a mi espalda me dejé caer en mi silla, la giré para ver de nuevo el paisaje, una mariposa se llego a posar sobre mi ventana y yo… me sentía triste, algo dentro de mí se había descompuesto cuando Tonks me habló de su embarazo. Nunca había pensado en ser madre, nunca imaginé si quiera que tendría esa posibilidad, ni cuando estaba prometida con Vicktor esa idea pasó por mi cabeza. Pero ahora… podría imaginarme perfectamente un futuro con Harry y un niño, o dos… sería maravilloso.

Suspirando de nuevo y con unas cuantas lágrimas picando en mis ojos salí de la oficina y me metí en el ascensor. Tenía que tomar un taxi, ya que había venido con Harry y se había llevado su coche a la cena. Salí por la puerta del edificio y agradecí que no estuviese lloviendo, ya era bastante malo tener el ánimo por los suelos y no me apetecía que encima que se mojase mi pelo. Y cuando iba a acercar al borde de la acera para llamar a un taxi alguien me agarró con fuerza del brazo. Me giré dispuesta a darle una puñetazo a cualquiera que se hubiese puesto en mi camino para conseguir volver a casa… solo deseaba tirarme en el sofá con un helado mientras esperaba a Harry, pero mis deseos de golpear a alguien se quedaron opacados cuando vi quien estaba a mi lado.

- ¿Qué quieres Vicktor? –pegunté con voz dura.

- Hablar contigo –susurró.

- Lo siento, pero llego tarde –dije librándome de su agarre bruscamente.

- Yo te llevo.

- No es necesario, di lo que tengas que decir y vete –mascullé enfurruñada.

- ¿No lo podemos hacer tomando un café? –preguntó con una tímida sonrisa.

- Te he dicho que tengo prisa, tengo una cita –con mi sofá y mi helado… pero a eso a él no le importaba.

- Está bien –suspiró- ¿por qué?

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido esperando a que continuase hablando, pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Por qué, que? –pregunté.

- No hace ni una año que lo hemos dejado y… ya estás con otro, completamente feliz… me duele que me hayas olvidado con tanta facilidad –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Y yo me quedé en shock y con la boca abierta. ¿De verdad me estaba preguntando porque había rehecho mi vida? ¿Con qué derecho venía a preguntarme eso?

- ¿Me estás hablando en serio? –pregunté incrédula.

- Es que no lo entiendo Hermy, sé que te hice daño, pero creí que me querías, que querías un futuro conmigo… y ahora estás aquí, con otro hombre y yo…

- ¿Tú qué? –pregunté con rabia- ¡Tú te has casado con Katie, tú planeaste una boda solo para cuatro meses después de que la nuestra!

- Puedo explicarlo… -dijo

- No quiero que me expliques nada, quiero que muevas tu culo y desaparezcas de mi vista. Ahora soy feliz y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a estropear –grité.

No dijo nada… solo dio media vuelta y se fue apresuradamente… si antes la lágrimas solo amenazaban con salir ahora lo intentaban con todas sus fuerzas… no me dolía ya su rechazo, pero sí su desfachatez de aparecer para rendirme cuentas por algo que él mismo provocó que pasase. Agradecí que un taxi apareciese en ese momento y me mentí dentro antes de que alguien más lo hiciese.

Legué a casa y dejando mi abrigo y el bolso tirados en cualquier lugar fui directamente hacia la nevera y cogí mi bote de helado… necesitaba helado de chocolate urgentemente. Sin soltarlo agarré también una cuchara y lo fui comiendo mientras subía las escaleras para cambiarme de ropa, con cada cucharada que tomaba tenía ganas de otra más. Me puse una camiseta de Harry que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, bajé las escaleras trompicones hasta dejarme caer en el sofá y taparme con una manta mientras veía la tele. Continuaba devorando mi helado como si fuese el manjar más delicioso del mundo… ok, lo reconozco, era el manjar más delicioso del mundo, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ponerme a reventar de helado.

Cuando se acabó dejé caer la tarina vacía al suelo y me acurruqué tapándome hasta el cuello. Mis parpados pesaban más de lo normal… y eso que eran solo las siete. Mis ojos por fin se cerraron y perdí todo contacto con el mundo.

Me desperté con unos dulces y cálidos besos en mi mejilla, en mi cuello, en el pedazo de piel de mi hombro que no cubría la enorme camiseta… me froté los ojos y bostecé antes de encontrarme con la mirada divertida de Harry justo frente a mí. Sonreí y lo abracé por el cuello dándole un beso en los labios, no tardo en profundizarlo e introducir su lengua en mi boca, donde la mía la recibió gustosa bailando con ella. Se separó antes de lo que hubiese deseado y gemí por ello, algo que le pareció gracioso y se rió por lo bajo. Miró el bote de helado vacía en el suelo y me miró enarcando una ceja.

- Ha sido un día largo –le dije con voz ronca por mi pequeña siesta -¿qué hora es?

- Las diez –dijo acomodándose a mi lado y atrayendo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo en un abrazo.

- ¿Tan tarde? –pregunté sorprendida- he dormido tres horas.

- Será el jet lag –dijo sonriendo.

Ignoré su comentario y me concentré solo en lo bien que se sentía estando abrazada a él, con sus brazos sujetándome tan fuerte que sabía que nada malo podría sucederme mientras continuásemos así. Sentía sus labios en mi pelo, sus manos dejando suaves caricias en mi espalda, solo con estar así era suficiente, no necesitaba más.

- Hoy Vicktor ha ido a buscarme a la salida de la oficina –dije en un susurro.

Sentí como Harry se tensaba y apretaba los puños, no quería estropear ese momento, pero sabía que si no se lo contaba y luego se enteraba por terceras personas se enfadaría… y con razón.

- ¿Qué quería ese? –preguntó entre dientes.

Alcé la cabeza y ví que tenía la mirada perdida y la mandíbula apretada. Sabía el esfuerzo que resultaba para él el saber que yo estaba tan cerca de mi ex novio, pero también sabía que tenía que estar seguro al cien por cien que eso no significaba nada para mí, las cosas entre los dos seguían exactamente igual aunque el mismo Vicktor viviese en la puerta de al lado.

- Vino a pedirme cuentas por estar contigo… ¿te lo puedes creer? –le expliqué incrédula.

- ¿No se supone que fue él que te dejó? –preguntó molesto.

- Es que fue él el que suspendió la boda… no sé a que viene ahora el pedirme explicaciones cuando ya no le debo nada… pero no importa, lo puse en su sitio y salió de allí con el rabo entre las piernas –finalicé con una pequeña sonrisa.

Eso lo relajó un poco y me besó en los labios con ternura, después alzó su mano y alisó mi ceño fruncido.

- ¿Es lo que pasó con él, lo que te tiene así? –preguntó en un susurro.

- Sí… no le entiendo –murmuré.

- Hay algo más… -aseguró.

Recordé el embarazo de Tonks y lo mal que me sentí después de que me lo contara, no entendía el motivo, yo no quería un bebé, nunca había deseado tenerlo, pero el ver las cosas desde el otro lado, desde una relación estable con amor verdadero hacía que todo se viese con otros matices, la maternidad me parecía una experiencia inolvidable, algo que me gustaría compartir con Harry.

- Nada importante –lo tranquilicé fingiendo una sonrisa - ¿has cenado bien? –pregunté cambiando de tema.

- Ha sido una cena riquísima, tengo que llevarte a ese restaurante, "Fabriccio´s" es de comida italiana, seguro que te encantará. Por lo que veo tú también has cenado –dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba el bote de helado vacía.

- Sí… un poco. Aunque todavía tengo algo de hambre –dije sonrojándome.

- Estás de suerte –dijo extendiendo la mano y agarrando una bolsa que tenía sobre la mesa-, uno de los camareros me recomendó que probase el pastel de queso, y cuando lo hice en seguida pensé que te gustaría, así que te he traído una porción.

Mis ojos se abrieron y comenzaron a aguarse, ¿cómo podía ser tan adorable? ¡Me había traído un trozo de pastel! Lo amaba, nunca había tenido dudas sobre eso, pero ahora estaba absolutamente convencida, no habría nadie, nunca, en ningún lugar, que pudiese llegar a querer más.

Después de comer mi pastel en menos de dos minutos, nos acurrucamos en el sofá a ver una película, Harry se había quitado su chaqueta y ahora solo vestía el pantalón y su camisa algo desabrochada con las mangas dobladas, yo tenía la cabeza apoyada en su regazo mientras él acariciaba mi cabello lentamente.

Todavía rondaba por mi cabeza el embarazo de Tonks y todo lo que me había hecho sentir, quería compartir eso con Harry, quería compartir toda mi vida con él.

- Harry –lo llamé en un susurro.

- Dime princesa –contesto en el mismo tono.

- ¿Has pensado alguna vez en tener hijos? –pregunté directamente.

Para que andarme por las ramas, eso era exactamente lo que quería saber… sentí como se removía en su lugar y luego sus labios se posaron en mi mejilla, continuó repartiendo pequeños besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula y se detuvo cerca de mi oído.

- Hace unos meses que lo pienso –susurró-, me gustaría hacerlo algún día. Pero sólo si es contigo.

Sonreí estúpidamente ante lo que dijo, mientras otra vez las inoportunas lágrimas querían hacer acto de presencia. Me incorporé lentamente y me senté en su regazo, envolviendo su cuello con mis brazos. Lo miré a los ojos totalmente convencía de lo que iba a hacer, nunca había estado tan segura de algo, amaba a ese hombre por encima de todas las cosas.

- Harry –susurré muy bajito-, te amo.

Se acercó y me besó lentamente, esparciendo su sabor por mi lengua haciendo que me estremeciera mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi espalda, y aunque no quedaba ni un pequeño atisbo de duda, con ese beso estuve más segura del paso que iba a dar. Me aparté de Harry lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Harry –susurré y el sonrió-, ya estoy preparada.

Se quedó mirándome unos segundo, por su mirada pude comprender que no sabía a que me estaba refiriendo, casi podía imaginarme los engranajes de su cabeza girar y girar buscándole sentido a mis palabras. Cuando pareció comprender algo brilló en sus ojos y me abrazó con fuerza. Me alzó y me tumbó en el sofá poniéndose él encima de mí. Me reí a carcajadas por su alegría, sabía que le emocionaría pero no sabía que hasta ese nivel.

- Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo –susurró contra mis labios.

Y después me devoró, atacó mis labios con rudeza, pero siempre cuidando de no ser brusco, ese era mi Harry, tenía el punto justo que me volvía loca. Una de sus manos fue hasta mi muslo y lo agarró con fuerza posicionándolo en torno a su cintura. Me aparté un poco de él sabiendo lo que pretendía, esa conversación todavía no había acabado.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó confundido.

- ¿No tienes que darme un anillo o algo parecido? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño, hasta que me di cuenta -, ¡oh vaya! seguro que no lo tienes todavía, es lógico, te ha cogido desprevenido mi confesión –dije ruborizándome.

Se sentó en el sofá y me atrajo de nuevo hacia su regazo.

- Tonta Hermy… -dijo besando mi mejilla- el anillo ya lo tengo, pero no voy a dártelo ahora, tampoco voy a pedírtelo todavía.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido… ¿si no iba a pedírmelo porque le sentó tan mal que lo rechazase en la boda de Vicktor?

- Sé lo que estás pensando –dijo acariciando mi mejilla- te lo pediré pronto, te daré un anillo hermoso y cuando me aceptes seré el hombre más feliz del mundo otra vez. Es solo que quiero que sea especial, no quiero que estés vestida con una de mis camisetas viejas y con el estómago lleno de helado de chocolate y pastel de queso. Me gustaría que fuese algo inolvidable, y si no te enfadas mucho, una sorpresa –concluyó revolviéndome el pelo.

- Entiendo tu punto –murmuré.

- Ahora venga aquí señorita Granger, que su futuro marido quiere demostrarle cuanto la ama –dijo sonriendo mientras se volvía poner sobre mí en el sofá.

*********FIN DEL CAPITULO**********

**Hola! aki les dejo el nuevo capi, espero k lo hayan disfrutado! se vienen partes muy lindas k a mi en lo personal me gustan mucho! mucha miel por supuesto...**

**gracias por el apoyo k continuan dandome con esta historia! **

**gracias!**

***black**

***Eydren Snape**

***Yuna Granger**

***lanyera**

***hyh-mel**

***Isla de Thera**

***Loquin **

**saludos y besos a todos!**

**+-+-+tRAVESURa RealizadA-+-+-+**

_**Bella-Bere**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JK Rowling, y la autora original de esta historia es Naobi Chan quien me dio la autorización para adaptarla. ¡Disfrutenla!**

CAPITULO 18

- Ginny… ya te he dicho que no, Harry tiene planes –dije ya cansada.

Mi amiga enarcó una ceja y me miró con suspicacia.

- ¿Qué tipo de planes? –preguntó clavándome su mirada.

- No me ha dicho… -desvié la mirada para que no viera que mentía… pero ¡ugh!, fallé estrepitosamente.

- Dime que van a hacer Hermione –gruñó.

Y yo me encogí en la silla, cuando Ginny utilizaba ese tono de voz era para echarse a temblar.

- No lo sé… -musité mientras rogaba a Merlín para que no continuara preguntando.

Es que no quería decirle nada, dos semanas después de mi confesión de "estoy preparada" Harry me había prometido que me llevaría a cenar al Fabriccio´s, no sabía si era lo que realmente sospechaba, pero tenía muchos puntos para serlo. Lo que no quería era que Ginny lo supiese, porque luego querría jugar conmigo durante toda la tarde, me sentía la Barbie crea y maquilla en sus manos, me utilizaba de maniquí y era la peor de mis pesadillas. Juntar a Ginny con ropa y cosméticos en una misma habitación era casi un suicidio.

- Yo creí que éramos las mejores amigas –dijo mi "amiga" haciendo un puchero.

- Y lo somos Ginny –aseguré sin mirarla directamente para no caer en su trampa.

- Hermione, mírame a los ojos y dime qué quieres –suplicó con voz llorosa.

Tragué en seco y me arme de valor, alcé la mirada y sus ojos verdes estaba brillantes… ¡maldita enana! Qué bien sabía actuar… ¡hasta podía llorar si lo necesitaba! Intenté enfadarme, pero su labio inferior comenzó a temblar ligeramente y yo no pude soportarlo más. Abrí la boca para contestar pero antes de que pudiese emitir cualquier sonido la puerta de mi despacho se abrió y apareció mi salvador… ¡Harry!

- ¡Hola cariño! –dije con demasiada alegría.

Harry se sorprendió ante mi efusividad y Ginny puso una mueca de desagrado, sabía que contra Harry no tenía nada que hacer, sus pucheros no causaban casi ningún efecto sobre él.

- Hola chicas –saludó Harry recargándose en mi silla y dándome un ligero beso en los labios.

- Todavía me cuesta creer que estén juntos –susurró Ginny casi para sí misma.

- Pues lo estamos –contestó Harry con una enorme sonrisa- y ve acostumbrándote porque será así por mucho tiempo –mientras decía la última frase me dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa, y eso solo hizo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo…

- ¿Estás insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando? –susurró Ginny agarrada a los posa brazos de las silla clavando sus uñas en el tapizado.

Harry la miró sonriendo.

- Si lo que piensas que insinúo es lo que estoy insinuando realmente, sí… lo estoy insinuando –contestó con su voz aterciopelada teñida de diversión.

Ginny gritó y comenzó a dar botes sobre la silla mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos.

- Tengo que decirle a Luna, y a Draco… a Ron mejor no que quizás lo mate… ¡también a mamá! ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Harry te quiero! –gritó de nuevo lanzándose a su brazos.

Después como un resorte se separó de él y lo miró con los ojos extremadamente abiertos.

- ¿Los planes de esta noche son para eso? –preguntó alzando una ceja amenazadoramente hacia su primo.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando –dijo Harry visiblemente confundido.

- ¿A dónde van? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿A cenar? –su contestación casi sonó como una pregunta.

Yo me hundí en la silla y me tapé la cara con las manos "Has despertado a bestia" murmuré a lo que él no pudo evitar reír. Ginny comenzó a dar vueltas por mi despacho mientras movía los brazos sobre su cabeza y hablaba sobre nuestra falta de información hacia ella, que no la queríamos, que ahora casi no tenía tiempo para buscar el vestido perfecto, que eso era muy desagradable, que tenía que hacerlo delante de toda la familia… y mil cosas más que solo tenían sentido para ella.

- ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? –le pregunté a Harry poniendo un puchero-. Ahora querrá que me pase toda la tarde con ella jugando a vestirme…

- Lo siento… no lo imaginé –se disculpó.

Nos quedamos en silencio viendo como Ginny continuaba caminando en círculos y murmurando cosas incoherentes para el resto del mundo menos para ella. Se me escapó un bostezo seguido por un ruido estruendoso en mi estómago.

- Tienes hambre… -aseguró, a lo que yo me sonrojé- y estás cansada… ¿por qué no vas a comer con Ginny y te tomas la tarde libre? Llevaros mi coche y después vienes a buscarme al trabajo

- ¡Genial! –gritó Ginny -vamos Hermione, que casi no tenemos tiempo… -continuó agarrando mi brazo y tirando de él para que me pusiese en pie.

- No es necesario que me tome la tarde libre –protesté.

- Sí que es necesario… -rebatió Harry con cara de preocupación- trabajas demasiado y últimamente siempre tienes cara de sueño, así que ve con el diablillo de Ginny, asegúrate de que duerma una siesta, por favor.

- Lo que el señor diga –refunfuñó- ahora tenemos una hora menos… no es suficiente, lo mejor… -dejé de escucharla para no volverme loca.

Me puse en pie y besé sus labios con renuencia, dejándole ver que la tarde libre no me agradaba para nada, y menos todavía cuando tenía que pasarla en las manos de Ginny, él me dedicó una sonrisa torcida y comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Ginny… ¿Puedo hacer una petición especial? –preguntó Harry cuando esta abría la puerta para salir.

- Depende… dispara –contestó ella.

- Que Hermione se ponga el vestido negro… aquel que se anuda al cuello… ¿recuerdas cuál es? –me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Me sonrojé casi al instante… ¿qué si lo recordaba? ¡Estaba por hacerle un altar a ese vestido! Era el que llevaba puesto en aquel ascensor…

- ¿Qué tiene de especial ese vestido? –preguntó Ginny- si ya te lo ha visto puesto no tiene gracia.

- Es el vestido que utilicé en mi entrevista de trabajo –murmuré.

- ¡Oh! –dijo Ginny quedándose paralizada mientras una enorme sonrisa se extendía por su rostro… -ropa interior pequeña… ¿verdad amiga?

Mis mejillas estaban a punto de explotar por la cantidad de sangre que se estaba arremolinando en ella, justamente tenía que recordar esa conversación… maldita bruja… maldita bruja voladora… Harry sin entender nada solo nos miraba sonriendo.

- Cuenta con ese vestido primito… y con la ropa interior también –dijo giñándole un ojo.

Gemí mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos y salía de mi despacho escuchando las risas de Harry de fondo.

Después de una suculenta comida que literalmente devoré, Ginny y yo fuimos a mi casa, y mientras ella desmontaba por completo mi ropero yo me tiré en la cama y dormí durante un par de horas. Me despertaron unas leves sacudidas en mi hombro.

- Venga Hermione, ve a bañarte que se nos hace tarde… -casi gritaba Ginny en mi oído.

Me desperecé con desgana y me fui al baño, me quité la ropa y me miré al espejo… tenía unas leves ojeras, algo extraño porque acaba de dormirme y sí… mi aspecto era de cansancio. Pero trabajaba demasiado, me pasaba el día en la oficina y en ocasiones también me llevaba trabajo a casa, quizás debería tomarme las cosas con más calma, no quería que un exceso de trabajo repercutiese en mi salud cuando ahora tenía tantas cosas por las que sentirme feliz.

Me di una ducha rápida, y dos horas después estaba embutida en mi vestido negro de tirantes, con unas mini bragas que Ginny compró durante mi siesta. Me miré al espejo y me sorprendí un poco de la imagen que reflejaba, mis ojeras habían desaparecido y mi cara había perdido todo signo de cansancio, mi amiga parecía una hada madrina de la belleza.

Después de llevarla hasta su casa me encaminé a la oficina a buscar a Harry como él me pidió. Subí en el ascensor hasta el piso correspondiente y cuando las puertas se abrieron me encaminé a mi despacho, ya todo el mundo estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse a sus casas… era viernes, por lo que tocaba un fin de semana de descanso. Me despedí de Tonks con una sonrisa y entré en el despacho de Harry.

Estaba sentado en su mesa hablando por teléfono, me indicó que lo esperase sentada y lo hice en el sofá, mientras él hablaba miré el despacho con detenimiento, estaba decorado en tonos grises y azules, contrastando con el mío en tonos cálidos, pero esa decoración encajaba perfectamente con Harry.

Colgó el teléfono y me hizo una señal para que me acercase a él, que estaba recargado en su mesa con los brazos cruzados y su perfecta sonrisa torcida… mi engreído. Caminé hacia el intentando contonear mis caderas, algo sutil, tampoco quería caerme por culpa de los zapatos que Ginny me había obligado a ponerme. Me acerqué a él y unió sus labios con los míos en un apasionado beso que me dejó sin mis necesarias reservas de oxigeno. Me aparté un poco jadeando, dejando descansar mi frente en la suya.

- Estás hermosa –susurró mirándome a los ojos y acariciando mi mejilla.

Mientras me sonrojaba me perdí en sus ojos, y él pareció hacer lo mismo con los míos porque nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio mirándonos fijamente. Desviamos la mirada y sonreímos al mismo tiempo. Suspiró y se puso en pie.

- Vamos… teníamos reserva para… -se detuvo para mirar su reloj- hace diez minutos. Ya llegamos tarde.

Caminamos por el pasillo ya desierto, todos se habían ido a su casa y no había ni un alma en toda la planta, a excepción de nosotros dos. Entramos en el ascensor y Harry antes incluso de que se cerrasen las puertas me enjauló con sus brazos contra una pared.

- Ese vestido en tu cuerpo y un ascensor son una combinación explosiva –susurró en mi oído- aunque me gustaría más sobre el suelo.

Me estremecí ante sus palabras… y ante su aliento en mi oreja… y ante su perfume que me atontaba… y ante el calor que desprendía su pecho contra el mío… Harry se apartó y comenzó a reírse por mi reacción. Se recargó en la pared a mi lado y me tomó de la mano.

Sin previo aviso el ascensor de detuvo y las luces parpadearon, yo me aferré al brazo de Harry y puse mi mejor cara de enojo.

- ¿Esto es una broma? –pregunté en un susurro.

- Te juro que no tenía nada preparado –se defendió.

- Vamos Potter, abre este maldito ascensor… sabes que tengo claustrofobia.

- Sé cómo solucionar eso… -dijo acercándose a mí peligrosamente mientras sonreía de lado.

Lo aparté de un empujón y comencé a pasear nerviosamente por el pequeño cubículo.

- ¡Abre la puerta Potter! –le grité.

- Te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver –se defendió.

Gemí frustrada y me senté en el suelo mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

- No puede estar pasando esto de nuevo… no… tiene que ser una broma –murmuraba para mí misma- ¿le has contado a alguien lo que pasó el día que nos conocimos? –le pregunté a Harry.

Él negó con la cabeza y yo suspiré.

- Tenía la esperanza de que fuese cosa de Ginny y poder matarla cuando saliésemos de aquí.

Se rió y se sentó a mi lado tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas, recargué la cabeza en su hombro y él besó mi pelo.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –pregunté en un susurro.

- Esperar… no podemos hacer otra cosa.

Una hora después continuábamos igual… encerrados. A mí me parecía una broma de mal gusto, el destino se estaba burlando de mí ¿cierto? Me apetecía cenar con Harry a solas, tener una noche perfecta para que me regalase el anillo que tenía en el bolsillo. Sí había visto como se marcaba la cajita de joyería a través del pantalón.

- Esto es absurdo –dije poniéndome en pie y comenzando a caminar en círculos de nuevo. Se me estaban agarrotando las piernas de estar sentada en el frío suelo.

Harry se puso en pie también y me abrazó, enterré mi cara en su pecho y aspiré su aroma... me tranquilizaba, me hacía sentir que nada malo pasaría mientras estuviese entre sus brazos.

- ¿Sabes qué? –preguntó de repente.

Yo me aparté de él un poco y lo miré a los ojos, estaba radiante y una hermosa sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

- Quizás esto sea otra señal –dijo sonriendo.

Me alejé un paso de él y me eché a temblar. ¡Malditas señales! Gracias una de ellas nos conocimos, pero por culpa de una de ellas dejó a Cho justo la noche que iba a darle su anillo de compromiso…

- Es solo un imprevisto –susurré evitando que mi voz no se rompiese por el miedo.

- Tú y tus imprevistos… -murmuró- es una señal en toda regla. Y como la otra vez voy a hacerle caso.

Mis temblores de miedo ya eran casi convulsiones… y de pánico. No iba a dejar… no podía hacerlo… no ahora que estábamos tan bien… no… ¿cierto? Sin más hincó una de sus rodillas en el suelo y sacó la cajita que había guardada en su bolsillo. La respiración se me cortó y me quedé paralizada. ¿Iba a hacer lo que creía que iba a hacer?

- Hermione Jane Granger… ¿Me haces el honor de ser mi esposa? –preguntó mirándome fijamente y sin perder la sonrisa.

Yo le devolvía la mirada. Sabía que haría eso esa noche, bueno no lo sabía exactamente pero lo esperaba, ahora era cuando yo contestaba un efusivo "sí" o un rotundo "no" pero estaba paralizada, no podía mover ni un solo músculo, ¿eso estaba pasando realmente? Forcé a mis neuronas a ponerse en funcionamiento, obligué a mi cuerpo a ponerse en movimiento. Y solo conseguí parpadear dejando escapar las lágrimas que mis ojos estaban acumulando. A mi mente vino la perfecta declaración de Vicktor en la playa, la arena, el mar, el atardecer y un discurso perfectamente estudiado, que no me acusó ningún tipo de reacción. En cambio con Harry… no había escenario perfecto, no había palabras rebuscadas ni discursos preparados, lo que había dicho había salido de su corazón… de su alma. Y mi reacción… sentía que de un momento a otro podía desmayarme de la cantidad de sentimientos que recorrían mi cuerpo en ese momento.

- Sí – mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mi mente pronunciando esa sílaba que cambiaría el resto de mi vida.

Las lágrimas continuaban bajando por mis mejillas, y la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó hasta límites casi imposibles. Tomó mi mano izquierda y deslizó el anillo por mi dedo anular… un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando me tocó el frío metal… pero encajó perfectamente… ese era su lugar. Besó al anillo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y después se abrazó a mi cintura sin levantarse del suelo. Apoyó su cabeza en mi vientre, donde depositó pequeños besos mientras susurraba varios "gracias" y "te amo" que hacían que mis lagrimas continuasen surcando mi rostro.

Me hinqué de rodillas yo también frente a él, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y besándolo como nunca lo había hecho, como la futura señora Potter… sonreí en mi fuero interno, estaba más cerca de cumplir mi sueño, de estar toda la vida al lado de la persona que más amaba.

Se puso en pie arrastrándome con él, pegando su pecho al mío en un abrazo del que podía jurar que hasta nuestras almas podrían tocarse. Amaba a Harry por encima de todas las cosas, no me arrepentía del precipitado "Sí" que dije sin pensar… ¡estaba feliz! ¡Sería su esposa! Harry comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras sus manos se paseaban por mi espalda, por el hueco que la tela dejaba descubierto, acariciando mi piel y arrancando suspiros de mis labios.

Sus manos bajaron hasta mi cintura y luego hasta mis caderas, donde dibujaron círculos con sus dedos. Cuando quise darme cuenta, sus manos estaba subiendo mi vestido, para segundos después acariciar la piel de mis muslos. Me humedecí al instante, recordando lo que había pasado en un ascensor como ése la primera vez que nos vimos.

Sus manos ahora jugaban con el elástico de mis braguitas mientras sus labios bajaron al nacimiento de mi pecho y ahora se perdían por mi canalillo. Recordé sus besos de aquel día, sus caricias… me estaba excitando solo por los recuerdos, aunque también sus caricias y sus besos de ese momento estaban ayudando.

Acarició mi sexo sobre la ya húmeda tela de encaje que me cubría y gimió con fuerza.

- Hermione… no sabes lo loco que me vuelves –susurró en mi oído.

Una de sus manos subió hasta mi cuello y desató las citas que ceñían mi vestido, los tirantes se deslizaron por mi piel dejando descubiertos mis pechos, ya que no llevaba sostén. Sus labios tardaron muy poco en hacer contacto con mis pezones, besándolos y succionándolos como si quisiese beber de ellos. Una de sus manos me tenía aferrada del trasero empujándome contra su erección, y la otra acunaba uno de mis pechos entre sus dedos… ¡por dios! Me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza…

- Parecen más grandes –murmuró contra mi piel.

- ¿Qué? –pregunté confundida.

- Tus pechos… parecen más grandes…

- ¡Cállate! –dije atrayendo su cabeza hacia la mía y haciendo chocar nuestros labios.

Lo empujé contra la pared del frente mientras desabrochaba la hebilla de su pantalón y luego su cinturón, metí la mano bajo su ropa interior y agarré su miembro excitado. Harry gimió en mi boca, y la mano que continuaba en mi trasero agarró con fuerza mis braguitas y me las arrancó. Ahogué un grito cuando sus dedos buscaron entre mis pliegues y se enterraron en mí de un solo golpe. Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro totalmente abrumada por el cúmulo de sensaciones.

Harry aprovechó para hacernos girar y colocarme de nuevo contra la pared, alzó una de mis piernas poniéndola a la altura de su cintura, entendí en seguida en mensaje y de un salto rodeé su cintura por completo con mis piernas. Sentí la punta de su miembro en mi sexo, y no tuvo cuidado, simplemente me penetró de un empujón. Grité de placer y clavé las uñas en sus hombros, retorciendo a tela de la camisa que todavía tenía puesta.

Comenzó a embestir contra mi cuerpo, mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi corazón quería salírseme del pecho… ¡madre dios! Y yo quería estar cenando unos minutos atrás… ahora estaba agradecido a cualquier divinidad que estuviese al cargo de mi destino por dejarme encerrada de nuevo en un ascensor con él.

Me acerqué a su cuello y lo mordí con fuerza, gruñó y aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas, haciéndome gritar su nombre como nunca lo había hecho. Sentía como mis entrañas se retorcían en torno a él, como su miembro invadía mi interior provocando que una oleada de placer azotara mis sentidos y me hiciera perder la conciencia.

Mi orgasmo estaba cerca, y podía deducir por sus gruñidos y gemidos que el suyo también, me dejé llevar, grité su nombre una vez y tuve que cerrar mis ojos con fuerza ante la magnitud de lo estaba sintiendo. Dejé mi peso muerto sobre sus hombros, Harry se deslizó de rodillas contra el suelo conmigo todavía aferrada a su pecho. Jadeamos en busca de aire por lo que me parecieron horas, pero seguro que solo fueron unos minutos. Me aparté un poco de él y sonreí mirando sus ojos, me devolvió la sonrisa y besó mis labios con dulzura.

- Eso ha sido… -dejé la frase incompleta.

- WOW… -la finalizó él.

Minutos después nos acomodamos la ropa y nos volvimos a sentar en el suelo, abrazados, besándonos cada pocos segundos. Admitiendo silenciosamente que los ascensores y las señales formaban parte de nuestra vida… una media hora después el ascensor comenzó a ponerme en marcha, nos pusimos en pie y yo acomodé mi pelo intentando parecer presentable. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver al hombre de mantenimiento completamente asombrado.

- Lo siento señor Potter, no sabía que había alguien dentro, de haberlo sabido abría apurado un poco más al repararlo –dijo el hombre con la mirada gacha.

- No se preocupe- lo tranquilizó Harry-, no ha pasado nada de gravedad. Que pase buena noche.

Me miró y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas, que delataba que estaba recordando lo que pasó en ese ascensor minutos atrás.

*********FIN DEL CAPITULO**********

HOLA! ESTE CAPI ME ENCANTO... CUIDENSE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!

GRACIAS POR LEER!

*Yuna Granger

*penny lupin

*Black

*kotamae

*Sol Meyer M. G. P

*Isla de Thera

*Daniro 0020

Bella-Bere


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JK Rowling, y la autora original de esta historia es Naobi Chan quien me dio la autorización para adaptarla. ¡Disfrutenla!**

CAPITULO 19

Dos días después de nuestra "declaración" en el ascensor, les comunicamos a todos nuestro compromiso en la comida familiar en la mansión de los Wesley. Abrazos de Molly y Arthur, gritos de alegría por parte de Ginny y gruñidos por parte de Ron… hasta llegó a mascullarle al oído a Harry algo parecido a "un dedo por cada lágrima" llevándose un zape por parte de Luna que resonó en todo el comedor.

Todos habían aceptado la noticia muy bien, la verdad es que no era para menos, solo era necesario ver nuestras sonrisas de felicidad para saber que una boda no sería un error en nuestro caso. En ese momento me lamentaba terriblemente el haber hecho a Harry esperar por mi "sí" demasiado tiempo, pero después llegué a la conclusión de que si algo te cuesta el doble de esfuerzo, cuando lo consigues lo valoras más… esperaba que Harry pensase igual.

Mi padre fue otro cantar, después de ponerse completamente blanco, después de cambiar a rojo… morado… y finalmente se quedó mudo mirándonos con una cara que no reflejaba sus sentimientos. Salimos de mi antigua casa con una sensación agridulce, mi papá no se había enfadado en exceso, pero tampoco se había ilusionado, lo que me daba a entender que le había decepcionado, que quizás esperaba una negativa hacia Harry de mi parte… pero ya estaba hecho, no iba a negarme a mi felicidad cuanto la estaba tocando con la punta de los dedos. Así mi padre no estuviese de acuerdo con ello, con el tiempo entendería que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Y ahora estaba allí, en mi despacho. Un par de días después de nuestra comida en casa de los Wesley, estaba mirando fijamente la tableta de mis anticonceptivos con la angustia y la duda pintada en mi cara. Sobraba uno. Hoy era el día que tenía que comenzar a tomar las pastillitas azules en lugar de las amarillas, y cuál es mi sorpresa que al mirar en mi bolso… ¡llevaba un día de retraso!

Estaba haciendo memoria, estrujándome las neuronas, obligando a mi cerebro a trabajar por encima de sus posibilidades intentando recordar el día exacto que me olvidé de tomar mi dosis diaria de hormonas. Llamándome estúpida mentalmente por olvidarme de hacer algo tan importante y trascendental. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistada? Llevaba años tomando esas malditas píldoras… ¿Por qué se me tuvo que olvidar una?

Pero no podía estar embarazada… ¿cierto? Tendría que notar algún síntoma… un cambio en mi cuerpo, algo extraño. Y yo estaba perfectamente, como siempre. Solo un poco más cansada de lo habitual por el exceso de trabajo… con un poco más de sueño por el estrés… tenía más hambre de lo habitual por el estrés también… mis pechos eran más grandes porque estaba a punto de tener el periodo… y esta mañana había vomitado la cena porque la comida china de anoche me sentó fatal… seguro que le habían puesto algo raro al arroz.

Me quedé pensando en las posibilidades… y mi cara perdió todo el color… ¿cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? ¡Todos esos síntomas eran de embarazo! Eso o una enfermedad terminal… que esperaba no fuese el caso. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y la tableta de pastillas que tenía en mis manos cayó al suelo. ¿Y ahora que hacía? Podía tomarme la pastilla que me quedaba y los cinco placebos y esperar a ver que pasaba… pero serían seis días demasiado largos… o, lo más lógico sería ir a una farmacia o un supermercado y comprarme un test de embarazo para salir de dudas. Sí, la última opción era la más acertada.

Me puse en pie dispuesta a ir a la farmacia del otro lado de la calle para acabar con todo, pero en cuanto caminé un paso para coger mi bolso la puerta se abrió de golpe y mi muy hiperactiva amiga Ginny entró en mi despacho como una exhalación.

- ¡Hola Hermione! –saludó efusivamente- ¿A dónde vas?

- A… a… a tomar un café –contesté algo aturdida.

- ¡Genial! Te acompaño –canturreó alegre.

Salimos del despacho y nos metimos en la cafetería de la planta baja del edificio. Por mi cabeza pasaban mil y una estrategias para deshacerme de Ginny e ir a la farmacia a comprar lo que necesitaba, pero ella no dejaba de parlotear haciendo que mis pensamientos no vagasen tranquilamente y por lo tanto no se me ocurría nada lo suficiente bueno para que ella me creyese y me dejase ir sola.

- ¿Qué van a tomar? –nos preguntó Seamus, el camarero.

- Un capuccino –dijo Ginny sin dudar.

- Yo otr… un cacao –rectifiqué… si estaba embarazada iba a cortar drásticamente mi ingesta de cafeína… era suficiente con un hiperactivo en la familia.

- ¿Un cacao? –preguntó Ginny enarcando una ceja –tú nunca tomas cacao.

- Hoy me apetece –contesté en un murmullo desviando la mirada… Ginny tenía el poder de hacerme confesar hasta las veces que me hacía cepillado los dientes… y ese trago quería pasarlo sola… fuese lo que fuese.

- ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó después de varios minutos en silencio, en los que solo ella hablaba.

- Sí, sí… no te preocupes –contesté con una sonrisa forzada.

- ¿Seguro? –volvió a preguntar.

- Sí, sí, Ginny… estoy bien.

- ¿Necesitas contarme algo? -¡maldita bruja! ¿Tiene un radar para saber cuando alguien tiene problemas?

- No, no… no es necesario –desvié la mirada a mi taza de cacao... intacta por cierto.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? –volvió a preguntar visiblemente preocupada.

- Sí, sí… no te preocupes… de verdad. No pasa nada –intenté tranquilizarla.

- Y si no te pasa nada… ¿por qué no dejas de repetir el primer monosílabo cuando contestas? –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- No, no… yo no hago eso –y me quedé petrificada mirando a mi amiga de reojo.

Ella me dedicó una mirada de desaprobación… ya sabía que le estaba ocultando algo. Me puse en pie bruscamente y cogí mi bolso dispuesta a irme y dejarla allí, si pasaba un segundo más a su lado acabaría contándole todo, y la primera persona que tenía que saberlo después de mí tendría que ser Harry, no Ginny, la que se lo contaría a toda la familia en cuanto me diese la vuelta.

- Me voy Ginny… tengo que hacer algo antes de volver a la oficina –dije atropelladamente.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó inclinándose sobre la mesa… mirándome fijamente.

- Ir a la farmacia –las palabras abandonaron mi boca precipitadamente… ¿pero por qué le había dicho la verdad? ¡estúpida Hermione, estúpida!

- ¿A qué vas a la farmacia? –volvió a preguntar demasiado seria para mi gusto…

Se lo olía… podía apostar a que la bruja adivina ya se imaginaba algo parecido, por eso había venido justo ese día a visitarme, por eso me estaba mirando cómo si me hubiese salido un tercer ojo en la frente. "O quizás solo está preocupada porque tu comportamiento es extremadamente raro" dijo mi conciencia… a la que obligué a callarse con un gruñido. Piensa rápido Hermione… una escusa convincente para Ginny.

- Voy a comprar mis pastillas anticonceptivas… ya sabes, para no tener un susto –dije palmeando mi vientre e internamente llamándome los peores insultos que conocía por ser tan estúpida.

- Te acompaño –dijo poniéndose en pie de un salto.

- ¡No! –grité, a lo que ella dio un salto hacia atrás y casi tira a un camarero que pasaba a su lado en ese momento- La chica que atiende en el mostrador viste fatal… y tendré que volver a esa farmacia… así que si me avergüenzas explicándole las últimas tendencias de Vogue, no podré volver a mirarle a la cara sin avergonzarme –en parte era verdad… las gafas que se ponía esa chica debían de tener veinte años como poco.

- Está bien –dijo con renuencia- iré a ver a Harry… no tardes y ten cuidado al cruzar la calle.

Diez minutos después estaba entrando en el ascenso con aquella maldita caja en mi bolso… una caja que parecía pesar dos toneladas… parecía imposible que ese pequeño palito dentro de una pequeña cajita de cartón pesase tanto como el anillo único del señor oscuro. Llegué a la oficina y me dejé caer pesadamente en el sillón. Había llegado la hora de la verdad… ¿y ahora que hacía? ¿Esperaba hasta llegar a casa o lo hacía en el baño de la oficina? Miré el reloj y todavía faltaban cinco horas para que pudiese irme a casa… ¡demasiado tiempo! Me volvería loca si tenía que esperar todas esas horas estando en ascuas.

Me debatí durante varios minutos frente a la puerta que comunicaba mi despacho con el de Harry. ¿Debía decírselo antes o después de hacerme es test? Podía escuchar como él y Ginny charlaban animadamente… si se lo dijese antes tendría que esperar a que ese pequeña bruja pelirroja se fuese para poder hacerme el test… y para eso podría faltar una hora como poco. No podría esperar tanto.

Salí del despacho aferrada a mi bolso como si fuese lo único que podía mantenerme en pie… y casi lo era, porque mis piernas temblaban tanto que me sorprendía a mi misma de no estar ya en el suelo.

- ¿Hermione estás bien? –di un salto y casi tiro un ficus que había al lado de la mesa de Tonks.

- Sí, sí... no te preocupes –otra vez lo monosílabos repetidos… tranquilízate Hermione… tranquilízate.

Entré en el baño y me metí en uno de los cubículos individuales… abrí el bolso apresuradamente haciendo que parte de su contenido se desparramase por el suelo. Después de meter todo abruptamente en el interior del bolso agarré la caja con las manos demasiado temblorosas… temía que volvería caerme algo como continuase temblando así.

Mis manos temblaban demasiado sujetando con dificultad el prospecto, mis ojos apenas podían descifrar las diminutas letras con las instrucciones de uso. Respiré hondo un par de veces para tranquilizarme… cuando conseguí descifrar las instrucciones de uso rompí el envoltorio de plástico y saqué al pequeño aparatito… lo sujetaba con solo dos dedos como si fuese un arma de destrucción masiva o una granada a punto de explotar.

Como pude, haciendo malabarismos para no caerme del retrete dejé que la punta del palito se humedeciese de lo que tenía que humedecerse… ¿no podía haber un modo más asqueroso de hacer eso? Los diez minutos de espera se me hicieron eternos, no dejaba de dar vueltas en el pequeño cubículo como un león enjaulado mirando de reojo aquel palito amenazándolo mentalmente para que no diese positivo.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron y casi acabo con las uñas clavadas en el techo por el susto… ¿es que nadie sabe que no se debe molestar a una mujer cuando está esperando para saber si está embarazada o no? Bufé y maldije entre dientes, acordándome de toda la familia de la persona que estuviese al otro lado.

- ¡Está ocupado joder! –grité.

La alarma del móvil sonó indicándome que el tiempo de espera ya había acabado, y el resto del mundo dejó de existir para mí. Agarré el palito con el indicador hacia abajo. Respiré hondo un par de veces para tranquilizarme, o intentarlo al menos ya que no funcionó. Y lo giré mientras me repetía mentalmente "dos rayitas sí, una rayita no" resoplé con fuerza y lo miré.

Una rayita…

Dos rayitas…

Positivo…

El palito marcaba positivo…

Estaba embarazada…

Estaba embarazada….

Iba a tener un bebé de Harry…

Me quedé paralizada varios minutos con el palito en la mano, mirándolo fijamente, intentando hacerme a la idea de que dentro de mí ya había una personita… ¿qué dirá Harry sobre eso? Comencé a temblar de nuevo… ¿y si no quería al bebé? Llevé mis manos a mi vientre instintivamente intentando proteger a mi bebé de mis propios pensamientos… mi bebé… era mi bebé… iba a tener un bebé…

Dos enormes lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos y rodaron por mis mejillas cayendo luego al suelo. Volví a mirar el palito como si no creyese todavía que lo que ponía era cierto… tendría un bebé… con Harry. Metí el palito en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y cogí mi bolso saliendo del baño a toda velocidad. Entré en mi despacho y tiré el bolso al sofá y caminado a zancadas llegué hasta la puerta del despacho de Harry. Escuché a través de la puerta y ya no se oía la voz de Ginny.

Agarré el pomo con fuerza y me quedé petrificada… ¿cómo debía decírselo? Además que no sabía el día exacto que me había olvidado de tomar la dichosa pildorita. Fui hasta mi sillón y me senté apoyando los codos en la mesa y la cabeza en las manos… miré al suelo y vi otra vez la tableta de mis pastillas. Comencé a hacer memoria una vez más, intentando recordar día a día lo que había hecho el último mes, y… ¡oh! El día de la mudanza… entre el viaje en avión, la cena con la familia y después el baño que me regaló Harry olvidé totalmente tomarme la pastillita… ¡estúpida Hermione! ¡Para una cosa importante que tienes que hacer… te olvidas!

Suspiré y me deslice en el sillón… ya estaba hecho, no tenía nada de lo que lamentarme. Ya estaba embarazada y no había vuelta atrás… un aborto no era opción, y deshacerme luego de ese bebé dándolo en adopción tampoco, era una parte mí, ¡una parte de Harry! Había sido creado con amor, no podía desentenderme de él y hacer como si no existiese. Y entonces se me ocurrió el modo perfecto de darle la noticia a Harry, solo esperaba que él se la tomase bien, me había dicho que quería tener hijos… pero algún día. ¿Sería hoy ese día?

Me puse en pie y salí hacia el despacho de Harry, la oficina estaba casi desierta porque todos habían salido aprovechando su hora de comer. Entré en el despacho sin llamar y lo vi con la nariz hundida en unos papeles, levantó la cabeza y me miró sonriendo.

- Hola cariño… ¿cómo estás? –dijo poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia mí- Ginny me dijo que estabas un poco rara.

Sonreí nerviosamente.

- Estoy bien… ¿has acabado? –pregunté.

- Dame un minuto que revise esos contratos y nos vamos a comer… -dijo con una sonrisa.

Asentí y me senté en el sofá de su oficina. Tenía los brazos cruzados y mi zapato repiqueteaba insistentemente contra el suelo… sí estaba nerviosa… ¿acaso no era algo normal en mi situación? No todos los días le dices a tu prometido que estás embarazada… y menos cuando ni si quiera tenéis fecha para la boda… mi ceño se frunció y mi ánimo cayó por los suelos… boda… si finalmente nos casábamos tendría que ser pronto… me negaba rotundamente a esperar a que el bebé naciese, y tampoco quería hacerlo con un bombo con el que apenas me viese los pies.

- ¿estás bien? –la voz de Harry me sacó de mis pensamientos y lo miré asustada.

- Sí, sí… no te preocupes –otra vez los monosílabos repetidos.

No me creyó, obviamente, nadie me conocía tan bien como él... dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y poniéndose en pie estuvo a mi lado en un segundo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Suspiré y lo tomé de la mano con fuerza, mi bolsillo comenzó a pesar como lo hizo mi bolso minutos antes, el palito me estaba volviendo loca. Lo arrastré hasta el ascensor y lo metí en él de un empujón. Me miró extrañado sin dejar de arrugar su ceño. Presioné un botón al azar y el ascensor comenzó a moverse.

- Hermione… ¿qué pasa? –preguntó después de unos segundos.

Pulsé el botón que detenía el ascensor y este se detuvo con un movimiento brusco.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó asustado. Sin más sus ojos brillaron inexplicablemente y sus labios surcaron una sonrisa torcida- ¿Vas a violarme? –preguntó sin perder la sonrisa.

Bufé y me crucé de brazos.

- Tengo que decirte algo –susurré mirando al suelo.

- ¿Y para eso me encierras en un ascensor? –pregunto divertido.

- Es un lugar importante en nuestras vidas… ¿no? –pregunté alzando mi mano izquierda y señalando mi anillo de compromiso con la derecha.

- Cierto… a ver… ¿qué pasa? –preguntó abrazándome.

Me deshice de su abrazo y di dos pasos atrás mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Recuerdas el día que llegamos a Hogsmeade? –le pregunté, él asintió con una sonrisa- ¿Recuerdas el baño que nos dimos… y todo lo que pasó después?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y volvió a abrazarme.

- ¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? –susurró en mi oído besando mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos y aparté su cara un poco… si continuaba besándome así no podría concentrarme en lo que tenía que decirle.

- Ese día olvidé tomar mi pastilla –dije en un susurro.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó confundido.

Volví a alejarme dos pasos y lo miré de nuevo a los ojos.

- Estoy embarazada, Harry –susurré.

Se quedó estático, apenas parpadeaba, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y me miraba fijamente. Suspiré y me recargué en la pared tapando mi rostro con ambas manos… las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos… sabía que la idea no le gustaría… tenía que ser algo planeado, en lo que los dos estuviésemos de acuerdo, no algo tan… de repente. Sentí la manos de Harry en mi cintura y después sus manos rodeándome, apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y continué llorando. Después de un tiempo, no sé exactamente cuánto, Harry me apartó y mirándome a los ojos secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

- ¿No te gusta la idea? –preguntó en un susurro.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –pregunté en un susurro.

- Estás llorando… no quiero que algo te haga triste.

- Lo siento… -musité- tendría que haber sido más responsable… ¡soy tan estúpida! Ahora estoy embarazada por olvidarme de una maldita pastilla… -sorbí los mocos y miré a Harry a los ojos, no supe descifrar su expresión, por lo que seguí hablando-. No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada… no tendrás que hacerte cargo del bebé si no quieres, entiendo que para ti sea algo que no planeabas y decidas hacerte a un lado, yo no quiero que…

- Para, para, para… -me detuvo poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios- ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a tener a nuestro bebé?

- Por su puesto… aunque no haya sido algo meditado yo lo quiero… es parte de nosotros y no podría deshacerme de él –contesté sin dudarlo.

Sonrió con fuerza y me besó. Y su pregunta de segundos antes comenzó a repetirse en mi mente "¿Me estás diciendo que vas a tener a "nuestro" bebé?"

- Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo –murmuró antes de volver a besarme.

Devolví su beso y luego me aparté para mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Tú… tú… quieres…? –no me dejó terminar la frase y volvió a besarme.

- Por supuesto que quiero… me haces tremendamente feliz… -confesó mirándome a los ojos- te amo, te amo más de lo que imaginé que podría querer a alguien… y ahora me vas a dar el mejor regalo del mundo. Gracias.

Volvió a besarme y después se dejó caer de rodillas frente a mí, me abrazó por la cintura y pegó su cabeza a mi vientre. Después de unos segundos levantó un poco mi blusa y comenzó a besarme la tripa.

- Hola bebé –susurró contra mi piel- papá y mamá te aman muchísimo… así que tienes que crecer sano y fuerte… te esperamos bebé.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de descender por mis mejillas… ¿podría alguien ser más feliz que yo?

************FIN DEL CAPITULO*************

**HOLA! aki les traigo un nuevo capi! k a mi me encanta! ahh es tan linduuuu! como Yuna Granger me menciono en un review, es lindo leer una historia sin tanto dramatismo... jijijii espero k también a ustedes les haya gustado!**

**les mando un enorme saludo... y ojala k hayan visto el nuevo trailer de Harry Potter! k llevo días viendolo a todo momento! jajaja ya falta poco...**

***Elsy82**

***kotamae**

***Yuna Granger**

***Elektra28**

***.Granger  
**

**+-+-+tRAVESURa RealizadA-+-+-+**

_**Bella-Bere**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JK Rowling, y la autora original de esta historia es Naobi Chan quien me dio la autorización para adaptarla. ¡Disfrutenla!**

CAPITULO 20

Cuando salimos de aquel ascensor estaba como en una nube, Harry me llevó al restaurante de la esquina, donde cominos con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Parecía imposible que pudiese llegar a querer más a ese hombre, pero sí, día a día sentía como mi amor crecía más y más por él, algo casi imposible, pero que él conseguía sin proponérselo. Después de comer en completo silencio, solo nos mirábamos y sonreíamos, me fuimos de nuevo hacia la oficina. Cuando cruzamos la puerta Harry se detuvo frente a los escritorios de nuestras secretarias.

- Tonks, aplaza todo lo que tenga que hacer Hermione esta tarde –dijo Harry. Padma… por favor, haz lo mismo con mi agenda.

- - ¿se tomarán la tarde libre? –preguntó Tonks ocultando una sonrisa.

- Así es- contestó Harry sonriéndole también.

Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hasta el ascensor donde pulso el botón del último piso, el parking. Se acercó a mí y envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos, me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y pegó su frente en la mía.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunté en un susurro.

- A Godric's Hollow

- ¿Para qué? –volví a preguntar.

- Me gustaría que Arthur te revisase, sé que quizás es un poco pronto, pero estaría más tranquilo.

Simplemente asentí, en poco menos de dos horas nuestro futuro había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, no me arrepentía de ello, pero era todo tan de improvisto que todavía no me había hecho a la idea. Entramos en el coche de Harry y viajamos hacia Godric's Hollow haciendo mil panes, la habitación donde dormiría el bebé, como nos turnaríamos para atenderlo durante las noches… en ese momento me pareció absurdo mi miedo a que Harry no quisiese ser padre, con solo ver su sonrisa y su mirada mientras planeábamos nuestro nuevo futuro para las tres, era suficiente para saber que estaba completamente feliz.

Llegamos al hospital algo más tarde de lo que había pensado, por lo visto Harry había conducido con un poco más de prudencia, cuando le pregunté contestó que ahora transportaba a sus dos tesoros, que tenía que tener el doble de cuidado. Algo que casi me hace llorar… ¡malditas hormonas!

Entramos en el hospital con nuestras miradas entrelazadas, era evidente que éramos felices, nuestras sonrisas se habían quedado permanentes en nuestros labios, y seguro que teníamos hasta un brillo diferente en los ojos. Nos detuvimos frente al despacho de Arthur, donde Parvati, su secretaria, nos detuvo.

- Por favor, soy Harry Potter, sobrino de Arthur, ¿podría decirle que estoy aquí con mi prometida? –preguntó en tono amable.

Yo solo pude sonreír ante como me llamó, después de todo, ser la prometida de Harry no era algo malo, para nada, estaba completamente feliz ante ese hecho.

- El doctor los está esperan do –dijo con una sonrisa de fingida, esas que tanto odiaba.

Caminamos lentamente hasta el despacho y justo un segundo antes de que Harry tomase el pomo de la puerta esta se abrió de repente mostrando a un sonriente Arthur.

- ¡Hijo! –casi gritó- ¡qué sorpresa¡ ¿A qué debo el honor de esta visita? –preguntó mientras se hacía a un lado para que pudiésemos entrar en su despacho.

Despacho que no estaba para nada como lo recordaba, las paredes blancas repletas de cuadros ahora eran de un azul tan pálido que apenas se apreciaba, la ventana ahora tenía unas cortinas celestes, y la mesa de caoba había sido sustituida por una de haya. Se percibía la mano de Molly allí donde mirases, y la decoración minimalista en la estantería del fondo era claramente del estilo de Ginny.

- Hola Hermione, cariño –dijo abrazándome- ¿no te habrás caído de nuevo, no? –preguntó sonriendo.

Me sonrojé mientras reía nerviosamente… las pocas veces que había estado en el despacho de Arthur era precisamente por eso, porque mi torpeza me jugaba malas pasadas y acababa necesitando atención médica.

- No, estoy perfectamente –musité.

- ¿Entonces? ¿A qué se debe el honor? No me malinterpretéis, me alegro de verlos, pero no es habitual –dijo sin perder todavía esa deslumbrante sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Harry y yo nos sentamos en las dos sillas que había frente a la mesa de Arthur, él se sentó en su sillón habitual con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Harry tomó mi mano, que temblaba ligeramente, no es que fuésemos a decirle algo malo, pero no podía imaginar cual podría ser su reacción, después de todo, un embarazo cuando solo llevábamos poco más de siete meses juntos podría sonar un poco precipitado, aunque para nosotros no lo pareciese.

- Me gustaría que revisases a Hermione –susurró Harry mirándome.

- ¿Se encuentra mal? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido mirando en mi dirección.

- Algo así –murmuré mientras enrojecía de nuevo.

- Buenos… verás… titubeó Harry, aunque no parecía nervioso, lo hacía para darle más emoción o para que los nervios de mi estómago me jugasen una mala pasada, o quizás una combinación de ambas- Hermione está embarazada.

- ¡Oh! –el rostro de Arthur estuvo inexpresivo durante unos segundos analizando la nueva información- ¿es por eso la boda? –preguntó poco después.

- No –me apresuré a explicarle-, me he enterado hoy… la boda fue una decisión que nada tuvo que ver con esto.

- ¿Y estás segura? –me preguntó.

- Bueno… me he… me he hecho un test casero –balbuceé- además de los síntomas…

- Está bien –dijo ahora con una sonrisa- ven a la camilla por favor.

Harry se puso en pie y me ayudó a hacerlo a mí también, nos acercamos a la camilla mientras mis piernas temblaban extremadamente.

- Túmbate cariño y descúbrete el vientre –dijo con ternura-, vamos a hacer una ecografía para asegurarnos de que ese test dice la verdad.

Estaba nerviosa, no solo porque en unos segundos fuese a ver a mi hijo, en blanco y negro y casi como si estuviese codificado pero sería la primera imagen de mi hijo, pero la actitud de Arthur no me ayudaba en nada. Era como si no me creyese, como si no estuviese seguro de que lo que le decía era verdad. Harry tomó mi mano una vez que estaba tumbada boca arriba y la camiseta recogida hasta el pecho y su enorme sonrisa me tranquilizó un poco.

Arthur encendió el monitor del aquel aparato y con esa especie de auricular extendió aquel gel tan frío por mi tripa. Me estremecí al instante, algo que no paso desapercibido para nadie.

- Lo siento… -se disculpó Arthur- a todo el mundo le molesta, pero está así de frío siempre.

Negué quitándole importancia, y él comenzó a mover el aparatito por mi vientre, su expresión neutra cambió de repente a una de sorpresa, y finalmente a una enorme sonrisa.

- Estabas en lo cierto cariño –dijo sonriendo- ¡enhorabuena! estás embarazada de unas cinco semanas por lo que parece- se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos y después comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Harry.

- Por lo visto Hogsmeade, les ha sentado bien, es el tiempo que lleván aquí ¿cierto? –dijo riéndose ligeramente.

- Sí, la noche que nos mudamos fue un poco larga –dijo Harry acompañando sus risas mientras yo me sonrojaba hasta un nivel casi insospechado.

- Bueno –dijo Arthur después de pasar el ecógrafo durante unos minutos- todo parece estar en orden, mira Hermione –giró el monitor para que desde mi posición pudiese verlo mejor- Este es su corazón, late a una velocidad normal, no te asustes. Todo está bien, de verdad.

Mi mirada quedó trabada en esa imagen, ese pequeño garbancito que mostraba el monitor, ese corazón que latía a un ritmo desorbitante, ese pedacito de Harry que estaba creciendo en mi interior. No tardé en sentir las lágrimas descendiendo por mis mejillas, y esta vez no eran solo las hormonas, era felicidad, estaba realmente feliz. Harry no tardó en acercarse a mí y besarme, cuando lo miré sus ojos también estaban repletos de lágrimas… ¿se sentiría tan feliz como yo?

- Cariño, recolócate la ropa mientras imprimo la imagen… cuando Molly la vea se va a morir de felicidad.

- Haz varias copias… ya conoces a Ginny –susurró Harry a lo que Arthur asintió efusivamente.

Un par de minutos después estábamos de nuevo sentados frente a la mesa de haya, Arthur miraba las impresiones embelesado, y todo mi nerviosismo de minutos atrás por su reacción desapareció en cuento me las extendió con los ojos vidriosos.

- Todo parece estar bien Hermione, pero debes cuidarte. Nada de comida basura, debes descansar y por favor… intenta no caerte –dijo sonriendo con picardía.

Me sonrojé de nuevo y Harry se rió por lo bajo, hasta que le di un codazo y estalló en carcajadas.

- Tienes que ir a tu ginecólogo habitual y que te haga más exámenes –concluyó Arthur.

- Bueno… -titubeó Harry - me gustaría que tu llevaras el control de su embarazo, si a ella no le parece mal –dijo la última frase mirándome a los ojos.

- No hay problema –dije muy segura.

- Bueno... en ese caso tendrás que viajar mucho de Hogsmeade hasta aquí –dijo sonriendo de nuevo-, ese bebé será prácticamente mi nieto, así que quiero vigilarlo de cerca. Tendrás que hacerte unos analisis, te las haré el sábado por la mañana, así no tendrás que madrugar mucho para venir hasta aquí.

- ¿Sangré? –pregunté en un murmullo.

- Es solo un pinchazo Hermione… y es necesario para saber si necesitas vitaminas o algún otro suplemento a parte del ácido fólico y el iodo que te voy a recetar ahora mismo.

Asentí resignada… lo que sea por mi pedacito de Harry.

- ¿Tienen algo que hacer? –nos preguntó segundos después, a lo que ambos negamos- A Molly le encantaría que se quedaran a cenar, así Hermione descansa un poco, no tiene buena cara.

Así pues, unos minutos después estamos cruzando la puerta la mansión Wesley una vez más, algo extraño, ya que era lunes y apenas dos noches atrás había estado ahí, pero Molly nos recibió tan amorosa como siempre, con sus abrazos, sus sonrisas y esas palabras tan dulces que te hacían derretir el corazón.

- ¿Chicos que hacén aquí? –preguntó cuando ya estábamos sentados en el sofá de la sala.

- Bueno… tenemos algo para ti –dijo Harry metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, donde había guardado las impresiones que le había dado Arthur.

Le extendió la imagen y Molly la miró durante unos segundos, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron extremadamente y me miró asombrada.

- Cariño… -susurró mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me abrazaba -¿cómo estás? Dios mío… ¿de verdad? madre mía… no puedo creerlo… ¿pero es de verdad?

- Sí –susurramos Harry y yo a la vez.

- Pero… ¿de cuánto? –preguntó todavía con la mirada perdida.

- Cinco semanas –dijo Harry orgulloso.

- Dios mío… es maravilloso, ¡enhorabuena mis niños! –gritó abrazándonos a los dos a la vez- ve a tumbarte un rato mi niña, seguro que estás cansada de el ajetreo del viaje en coche y luego es hospital –dijo mirándome con esa mirada de madre que te hacía sentir como una niña.

Me despedí de Harry con un ligero beso en los labios y subí hasta su habitación, me tumbé en la gran cama, sobre el cobertor dorado. Mirando al techo mientras una de mis manos inconscientemente acariciaba mi barriga… el día anterior a ese misma hora estaba todavía trabajando, totalmente ajena a lo que estaba pasando en el interior de mi cuerpo y hoy… era algo precipitado, algo que ni si quiera nos habíamos planteado, pero por lo que parecía a ambos nos hacía muy felices, eso sin hablar de Molly y Arthur, estaban encantados… se portarían como unos verdaderos abuelos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Harry entró sentándose a mi lado en la cama, sin decir nada se acercó a mi vientre y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en él. Yo acariciaba su cabello mientras sentía como unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de mis ojos y descendían por mis sienes humedeciendo mi pelo.

- Gracias –susurró alzando la mirada y clavando sus verdes ojos en los míos, a través de esas redondas gafas.

- Yo también debería dártelas a ti.. sin ti no habría podido –susurré yo también.

- Tienes razón… yo también he colaborado –dijo sonriendo-. Me haces muy feliz… en menos de una semana he conseguido que te cases conmigo y que me des un hijo… es mejor que si me hubiese tocado la lotería.

Lo agarré por la corbata e hice que se tumbase a mi lado, me rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda y descansó sus manos en mi barriga, yo suspiré y cerré los ojos.

- Te amo –suspiré.

- Yo los amo más… serán mis princesitas… las dos- dijo contra la piel de mi cuello.

Yo me giré y lo miré ceñuda.

- ¿Y qué si es un niño? –pregunté fingiendo molestia.

- Se lo regalamos a Ron para que le enseñe a jugar al futbol… yo quiero una niña… que se parezca a ti, así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer -dijo señalando mi barriga.

- ¿Le regalarías el niño a Ron? –pregunté siguiendo sus broma.

- Claro… yo quiero una princesita, si es un niño se parecerá demasiado a mí, y créeme… te volverías loca con un terremoto como ese –dijo entre risas.

- A Ron se le murieron cuarenta peces en tres meses cuando estábamos en la universidad… ¿crees que lo dejaría a cargo de nuestro hijo? –pregunté.

- ¿Cuarenta?

- Pez arriba... pez abajo… sí, prácticamente cuarenta. Cada uno tenía nombre e historia propia... mejor no le preguntes porque te contaría toda su biografía completa.

Estalló en carcajadas mientras hacía que la cama vibrase con él.

- Está bien –dijo un poco más relajado-, si es niño lo volvemos a meter hasta que se vuelva niña.

Yo lo miré sonriendo y con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Sabes que el sexo del bebé depende de los hombres? –pregunté a lo que él me miró escéptico- Sí… es el espermatozoide el que determina si será niño o niña… así que no me culpes a mí.

- Ok, ok… –contestó en un gruñido- no es necesario discutir porque sé que será una niña… sé que será igual que tú y también sé que la amaré tanto como te amo a ti.

Cuando iba a contestarle unos suaves golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Molly desde el pasillo.

- ¡Claro, pasa! -contestó Harry.

- Es que… bueno… -titubeó-, acaba de llamar Ginny, no sé cómo ha sabido que estaban aquí pero se ha apuntado a la cena…

- Bueno… -dijimos Harry y yo a la vez.

- Pero es que está con Ron y él también quiere venir… -susurró Molly.

- Está bien… cena familiar en la casa Wesley… -dijo Harry con desgana- Yo si fuese tú comenzaría a cobrar por cena… con Ron te harías millonaria en poco tiempo.

Molly comenzó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza saliendo por la puerta de nuevo.

- Descansen un poco, les avisaré cuando esté lista la cena.

- Gracias –susurramos.

La puerta se cerró y yo apoyé mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry. Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando y me quedé completamente dormida.

*********FIN DEL CAPITULO*********

**HOLA! espero k el capi les haya gustado! **

**gracias por los review's los alerta y favoritos! **

***Sol Meyer M.G.P**

***Yuna Granger**

***krasni**

***kotamae**

***Black**

***.Granger**

***Elektra28**

***Eydren Snape**

***tezzy'rouses**

**Cuidense mucho y bexox a todos!**

**-+-+tRaVeSuRa TeRmInAdA+-+-**

**_Bella-Bere_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JK Rowling, y la autora original de esta historia es Naobi Chan quien me dio la autorización para adaptarla. ¡Disfrutenla!**

CAPITULO 21

_Descansen un poco, les avisaré cuando esté lista la cena._

- _Gracias –susurramos._

_La puerta se cerró y yo apoyé mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry. Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando y me quedé completamente dormida._

Cuando me desperté Harry no estaba a mi lado, me incorporé lentamente hasta ponerme en pie y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y tuve que apoyarme en uno de los muebles para no caerme. La puerta se abrió de repente y Harry al verme cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas y me tomó en brazos.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

- Sí… no te preocupes… -lo tranquilicé- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Estaba hablando con Molly y haciendo un par de llamadas –me dejó sobre la cama y besó mi frente.

- ¿Algún problema en la oficina?

- No… todo está bien… y ahora que hablamos de la oficina… señorita vas a cambiar tu horario, solo trabajarás por las mañanas y la tarde la dedicarás a descansar –dijo desafiándome con la mirada.

- Ya lo había pensado… y tienes razón –admití sonriendo.

Nos quedamos unos minutos abrazados, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Recordé sus palabras y quise saciar mi curiosidad.

- ¿A quién llamabas antes? –pregunté alzando la cabeza para mirarle desde su pecho.

Suspiró y me miró sonriendo…

- No te enfades –susurró.

Me tensé y me enderecé en la cama como impulsada por un resorte…

- ¿Por qué habría de enfadarme? –pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque te estoy preparando una sorpresa… -admitió desviando la mirada.

Yo gemí y me dejé caer sobre su pecho de nuevo.

- Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas… -susurré.

- Lo sé, pero esta te encantará… o eso espero –lo último lo dijo casi para sí mismo- pero debo pedirte un favor.

Volví a enderezarme y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No le digas a nadie todavía sobre el bebé… quiero que sea una sorpresa para todos.

- ¿Y qué ganaré con eso? –pregunté haciendo un mohín.

- ¿Que te quiera mucho el resto de mi vida? –contestó con otra pregunta.

- Así que… si no accedo, no me querrás… -afirme.

- Sí lo haré… pero con menos ganas –sonrió.

- Chantajista –dije poniéndome en pie lentamente y caminé hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde cree que va Señora Potter? –preguntó poniéndose en pie también.

- A comer… y todavía no soy la señora Potter… -refunfuñé.

- Ya falta menos… -susurró para sí mismo.

La semana pasó lentamente, yo dejé de trabajar por las tardes y solo lo hacía por las mañanas, Harry cada tarde después de volver del trabajo me traía una rosa roja que ponía en un jarrón al lado de mi cama. Nunca creí que mi vida cambiaría tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero en solo una semana había dejado de ser simplemente Hermione Granger, para convertirme en la futura señora Potter y también en la próxima madre de los hijos de Harry. Me daba un poco de miedo y en ocasiones me sentía abrumada, pero me tranquilizaba al darme cuenta de que era Harry de quien estaba hablando, todo saldría bien a su lado.

Hoy era viernes… abrí los ojos después de una noche de descanso y me encontré con la mirada divertida de Harry que me sonreía desde el otro lado de la habitación, intenté enderezarme en la cama pero un leve pinchazo en el estómago me indicó que no era buena idea, quise volver a mi posición inicial pero tampoco dio resultado… sentí como mi estómago se ponía del revés y tuve que ir a la carrera hacia el baño. No tardé en sentir las manos de Harry acariciándome la espalda, como lo hacía cada mañana cuando pasaba eso… me gustaba pensar que estaría conmigo siempre en ese sentido.

Mientras me lavaba los dientes crucé mi mirada con la suya, él estaba sentado al borde del jacuzzi mientras se abrochaba la camisa, me miraba con culpa, como cada vez que las nauseas me hacía doblarme sobre el retrete, pero esta vez la culpa era mayor, había algo de temor en sus ojos y eso no me gustó nada.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

Se puso en pie detrás de mí y pasó sus manos por mi cintura y las dejó descansando sobre mi vientre.

- Prométeme que harás lo que te pida sin preguntar nada –susurró en mi oído y luego comenzó a dejar besos por mi cuello y por mi hombro izquierdo.

- ¿Por qué debería acceder a eso? –pregunté con un hilo de voz.

- Porque me amas… porque confías en mí… porque quieres que mi sorpresa salga perfecta y porque gracias a ello nos querremos toda la vida –ví como su mirada brillaba mientras cruzaba sus ojos con los míos a través del cristal y no pude negarme.

- Está bien… pero espero que no me tortures… -suspiré.

- Molly vendrá en media hora a buscarte para ir de compras –abrí la boca para protestar pero él me giró y puso un dedo sobre mis labios para silenciarme-, le he pedido expresamente lo que quiero, así que no valdrán de nada tus protestas de "esto no me gusta" o "esto no lo quiero".

- ¿Y qué se supone que compraré? –pregunté en un gruñido.

- Molly lo sabe… solo haz lo que ella te pida –besó mi frente y se miró al espejo para intentar recolocarse los mechones rebeldes de su pelo.

- Menos mal que has dicho Molly y no Ginny… no soportaría un día de compras con ella –murmuré.

- Molly será buena… los cuidará muy bien –acarició mi tripa y me besó profundamente en los labios antes de salir del baño.

Molly me tuvo dando vueltas por todo el centro comercial, si creía que ir de compras con Ginny era una tortura; ir con Molly no era distaba mucho de ello. Me hizo probarme mil vestidos diferentes… cada vez que la dependienta traía uno y me lo ponía encima ella solo negaba con la cabeza, señal que la chica utilizaba para traer el siguiente. Molly era más tranquila que Ginny pero más selectiva, no se dejaba guiar por mis protestas y parecía saber muy bien lo que Harry quería que comprase.

Una hora después ya ni siquiera miraba el vestido que me ponían ,estaba agotada psicológicamente y ya todo me daba igual, me dejaba hacer mientras la chica me ayudaba ponerme un vestido más, para después escuchar la negativa de Molly y resoplar en respuesta… si yo me encontraba cansada la dependienta no era otra cosa… me puso un vestido más y yo ya estaba por arrancarme la tela a girones y salir de allí corriendo, aunque fuese en ropa interior, cuando molly dio un grito ahogado, la miré y tenía los ojos vidriosos y se estaba tapando la boca con ambas manos.

- ¡Ese! ¡Ese es exactamente lo que estaba buscando! –gritaba emocionada mientras intentaba disimular unos débiles saltitos, en ese momento me di cuenta de donde salía la energía de Ginny, aunque Molly la tenía un poco camuflada… ahí estaba, exactamente igual a la de su hija.

Me miré al espejo y mi boca se abrió de la impresión, era un vestido precioso, blanco con motivos color bronce y dorados

Me miré atentamente al espejo y no podía creer que la que estaba allí era yo, el vestido parecía hecho a medida ajustándose perfectamente en los lugares precisos, gracias al embarazo mis pechos estaban un poco más rellenos y mis caderas un poquito más pronunciadas, tenía poco más de un mes y todavía no era evidente más que por los síntomas, pero mi cuerpo ya comenzaba a sufrir los cambios.

Después de que Molly pagase el vestido bajo mis protestas sin dejarme siquiera ver el precio, salimos de la boutique y me arrastró hacia otra tienda. Cuando la ví gemí y me puse de cuatro tonos diferentes de rojo… ¿cómo iba a entrar con Molly ahí?

- No te avergüences tonta… yo vengo aquí a menudo aunque no lo creas… Arthur lo agradece –susurró en mi oído.

- Molly… -protesté en un susurro poniéndome más colorada todavía.

Ella no me escuchó y me arrastró a Victoria Secret mientras intentaba ignorar mis protestas. Prefiero no hablar sobre lo que me obligó a comprar allí. Agradecí enormemente el poder salir de ese lugar, ya que todas las dependientas conocían a Molly y pensar que ella iba allí a comprarle cosas a Arthur… me daban escalofríos. Era demasiada información para mí.

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? –pregunté cuando estábamos en el coche y tomábamos un camino diferente.

- A Godric's Hollow –dijo con tranquilidad.

- Pero… -miré el reloj- ya es tarde… ¿Harry va directo hacia allí?

- Algo así –contestó evadiendo mi pregunta.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Wesley, Ginny y Luna estaban allí, pero no había rastro de los chicos. Cuando les pregunté donde estaban me dijeron que tendrían una noche de hombres los tres solos, que nosotras aprovecharíamos también y haríamos una pijamada. Cundo pregunté de quien había sido la idea las dos señalaron a Molly, que sonreía satisfecha por algún motivo desconocido para las tres.

La noche pasó entre risas y confesiones, una pijamada con todas las letras, fue maravilloso poder compartir tiempo con mis amigas, hacía mucho que no teníamos tiempo las tres solas. Aunque echaba terriblemente de menos a Harry, sobre todo a la hora de dormir, cuando me metí en su cama y en lugar de su cuerpo tuve que poner una almohada para poder dormir abrazada a algo para no sentirme tan sola.

A las diez de la mañana Molly me despertó con unas suaves caricias, me desperecé con desgana y me sorprendí cuando vi mi desayuno descansado sobre la mesita de noche.

- Desayuna rápido que no tenemos mucho tiempo –me alentó con una sonrisa.

- ¿No tenemos tiempo para qué? –pregunté confundida mientras mordía mi tostada.

Molly volvió a sonreír y se sentó a mi lado tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas.

- Harry no me deja decirte, pero quiere que te pongas preciosa para esta tarde… tiene una sorpresa para ti –me dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban.

- ¿Y no puedes decirme nada…? –pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza mientras fruncía los labios.

- Al principio me negué a ayudarle, toda mujer tiene derecho a planear algo así… pero cuando me dio sus razones no pude negarme… te ama muchísimo Hermione… -confesó emocionada- no sé como lo has hecho pero está loco por ti, nunca lo había visto así.

Mi corazón se estrujó con esa información, sabía que Harry me amaba, me lo decía y demostraba cada día, pero que otra persona me lo confirmara hacían que miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago y se me hiciese un nudo en la garganta.

Después de desayunar Ginny y Luna entraron también en la habitación para ayudar a Molly a arreglarme. Tuvimos que hacer una parada a media mañana para que vaciara el contenido de mi estómago, no soportaba los síntomas de mi embarazo en momentos como ese… por suerte las chicas lo achacaron a los nervios por la sorpresa de Harry, y pude mantener en secreto mi embarazo hasta que Harry quisiese decírselo a todos. No entendía el punto… pero si él lo quería así, yo no tenía ningún problema.

Eran las cinco y media de la tarde y yo ya estaba completamente lista… aunque no sabía para qué, me miré al espejo una vez más y lo que vi me dejó asombrada… el vestido se veía hermoso, Ginny y Luna por órdenes estrictas de Molly recogieron mi cabello dejando algunos mechones caer en perfectos tirabuzones sobre mis hombros. Llevaba unos zapatos con un tacón de infarto y me sonrojé cuando recordé que Molly me había obligado a ponerme la ropa interior que compramos la pasada tarde.

Suspiré y miré por la ventana. Era un día soleado… algo muy extraño en Godric's Hollow, los rayos de sol golpeaban contra la piel desnuda de mis brazos y hombros y me daban un ligero calorcito. Vi que comenzaban a llegar algunos coches, Draco y Ron se bajaron del jeep del último, vestidos con un chaqué, me sorprendió, pero no sé hasta cuanto porque no tenía ni idea de lo que Harry había planeado esta tarde. Ginny y Luna, perfectamente arregladas y enfundadas en unos precioso vestidos, irrumpieron algo enfadas en la habitación, sobre todo Ginny, que no dejaba de farfullar entre dientes.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

- ¡Molly! –bramó Ginny, nunca utilizaba el nombre de pila de su madre mas cuando estaba enfada con ella… algo que parecía en ese momento- ¿Te puedes creer que no me ha dejado salir al jardín? Se supone que la sorpresa es para ti, pero solo ella y Harry saben lo que va a pasar.

Me reí de mi amiga, aunque yo no estaba mucho menos intrigada que ella. Volví a mirar por la ventana y me sorprendí al ver el auto de mi padre avanzando por el camino de entrada a los Wesley, y me sorprendí todavía más cuando vi el Aston Martin de Harry estacionado al lado del Mercedes de Arthur… ese coche era sagrado para él, solo lo utilizaba en ocasiones especiales… mi nerviosismo aumentó al darme cuenta de eso… ¿qué habría planeado?

Molly entró en la habitación algo emocionada, miró su reloj y yo por acto reflejo miré el mío, eran las seis. Echó a las chicas de la habitación y ellas se fueron murmurando maldiciones, cerraron la puerta a su salida y luego oí un grito ahogado de Ginny. Miré a Molly pidiendo una explicación pero ella le restó importancia negando con la cabeza. Me tomó de las manos y me miró a los ojos, podía ver en ellos que estaba muy emocionada, pero no sabía el motivo.

- Tengo algo para ti –susurró mostrándome una caja.

Cuando la abrió tuve que jadear de la impresión, dentro había una gargantilla de oro blanco con diamantes engarzados.

- Fue de la madre de Harry, me dijo que te la diese hoy, a Lily le hubiese encantado ver esto… es una joya muy antigua y él quiere que la tengas tú –dijo mientras luchaba para que no se le saliesen las lágrimas.

Yo solo pude tragar en seco intentando aliviar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. Me colocó la gargantilla y después de abrazarme me instó a que saliésemos de allí. Cuando baje las escaleras mi padre me estaba esperando en ellas. Vestido también de traje y con una sonrisa imborrable, además del mismo brillo de emoción en sus ojos que tenía Molly.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté cuando me abrazó.

- Cumplir órdenes –dijo… ¿feliz?

- ¿Qué tipo de órdenes? –la curiosidad era superior a mí.

- Ahora lo sabrás… ¿me acompañas? –me dijo mostrándome su brazo.

Me aferré a él con fuerza, los zapatos me daban miedo, cuando estábamos a punto de salir al jardín Ginny y Luna nos abordaron impidiéndonos el paso. Ambas sonreían radiantes y me miraban de un modo extraño.

- Toma Hermione –me dijo Ginny colocándome unos pendientes con unas piedras azules preciosas- los compré para mi graduación y quiero que los tengas tú -pude ver una lágrima saliendo de sus ojos, pero enseguida se encargó de hacerla desaparecer sin que su maquillaje se viese afectado.

- Esto lo quiero de vuelta –dijo Luna sorbiéndose los mocos. Me colocó una pulsera en la mano izquierda y luego me miró a los ojos sonriendo.

- ¿Me quieren decir que está pasando? –pregunté con voz temblorosa.

- Ahora lo verás –dijeron a coro.

Me abrazaron y salieron de nuevo al jardín, miré a mi padre y el sonreía con tristeza.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

- Que te has hecho mayor muy pronto –dijo con voz ronca por la emoción.

- Papá, eso ya…

- ¡Thom! Coloca bien esa flor… que se va a caer –chilló una voz… esa voz… ese Thom

- ¿Mamá está aquí? –pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

- No podría perderse este día –susurró mi padre.

- ¿Pero qué está pasando? –pregunté exasperada.

Mi padre no contestó, solo comenzó a caminar y yo como todavía estaba agarrada a su brazo fui tras él. Cuando salimos al jardín mi boca se abrió de la impresión. Era la hora del crepúsculo y todo el cielo estaba teñido de un rojo brillante. De los arboles colgaban farolillos azules y blancos iluminando tenuemente el jardín. Había flores… muchas flores que endulzaban el aire con su olor. También había sillas, colocadas estratégicamente formando un pasillo. Al final de pasillo estaba él, Harry, vestido con un chaqué negro y aparentemente muy nervioso. Se me congeló el aire en la tráquea… estaba deslumbrante, sabía que Harry era guapo pero esa tarde estaba… impresionante. Después de un carraspeo de mi padre en el que adiviné que mi boca llevaba abierta demasiado tiempo pude apreciar quien estaba al lado de Harry… ¿el pastor?

Todas las piezas fueron encajando poco a poco en mi cabeza, la petición de Harry:

_"Porque me amas… porque confías en mí… porque quieres que mi sorpresa salga perfecta y porque gracias a ello nos querremos toda la vida"_

La alegría de Molly al encontrar el vestido perfecto:

_"¡Ese! ¡Ese es exactamente lo que estaba buscando!"_

Sus palabras cuando le pregunté que estaba tramando Harry:

_"Al principio me negué a ayudarle, toda mujer tiene derecho a planear algo así… pero cuando me dio sus razones no pude negarme… te ama muchísimo Hermione…"_

Algo viejo:

_"Fue de la madre de Harry, me dijo que te la diese hoy, a lily le hubiese encantado ver esto… es una joya muy antigua y él quiere que la tengas tú_

Algo prestado:

_"Esto lo quiero de vuelta."_

Y algo azul:

_"Toma Hermione –me dijo Ginny colocándome unos pendientes con unas piedras azules preciosas- los compré para mi graduación y quiero que los tengas tú"_

La presencia de mis padres, que todos estuviesen vestidos tan elegantes… la verdad me golpeó como un mazo en mitad del pecho, haciendo que mi corazón comenzase a bombear a toda prisa. La sorpresa de Harry era nuestra propia boda… Sentí las lágrimas descendiendo por mis mejillas ¿podría alguien ser más… perfecto?

Mi papá me dio un apretón en la mano y comenzamos a avanzar lentamente, yo no fue consciente de lo que hacía, solo podía ver los ojos de Harry, que me miraban con tanto amor que creí que de un momento a otro me daría un colapso. Cuando estuvimos frente a frente mi padre puso mi mano sobre la suya y él suspiró complacido. Y yo sentí que ese era mi lugar… junto a Harry, tomada de su mano.

La ceremonia fue corta, dije los votos tradicionales porque evidentemente no pude prepararme otros, Harry igual que yo, prometió amarme y respetarme hasta que la muerte nos separe. Y con una hermosa sonrisa deslizó la alianza en mi mano izquierda. Sentí como mi mundo, que hasta ese momento era un caos, se calmaba, todo era como tenía que ser y estaba en el lugar que debía estar. Ahora era la señora Potter y estaba muy orgullosa de ello.

Después de abrazos, lágrimas y felicitaciones de toda la familia, las sillas desaparecieron dejando una improvisada pista de baile, Harry me puso en el centro y rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos comenzamos a bailar el vals.

- Te amo –susurró besando mi frente.

- Y yo a ti –contesté entre lágrimas- ¿cómo y cuando se te ha ocurrido todo esto? –le pregunté.

Suspiró y besó mis labios con ternura.

- La tarde que te quedaste dormida en mis brazos después de saber que estabas embarazada –confesó.

- De eso hace solo cinco días… ¿te ha dado tiempo a prepararlo todo? –inquirí muy sorprendida.

- Molly me ha ayudado mucho.

- Eres… increíble.

La fiesta pasaba en calma, era como si el mundo se hubiese detenido para que nosotros pudiésemos disfrutar de ese día sin ningún tipo de impedimento. Hasta que llegó el momento del brindis, no era una boda usual, así que Harry fue el encargado en esta ocasión, se puso en pie y golpeó la copa con la cuchara, todos se giraron y lo miraron curiosos, y a mí se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al imaginarme lo que diría.

- Familia… -comenzó- muchas gracias por estar aquí en un día tan importante para nosotros –me miró y yo sonreí- pero hoy no solo estamos celebrando nuestra boda –me tendió la mano y yo la tomé poniéndome en pie- tenemos que deciros algo más aparte de eso.

- Que te vas le luna de miel… eso ya lo sabemos, Harry –bramó alguien.

- No solo eso Ron… -rio Harry- próximamente seremos una más en la familia.

- ¿Una más? –pregunté enarcando una ceja- creo que ya habíamos hablado de eso…

- Sí... es "una" más y no me discutas –susurró.

Todos nos miraban sin decir nada, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus ojos, menos Ron que se podía ver claramente como estaban funcionando los engranajes de su cerebro intentando encontrar una explicación ante esa noticia. Ginny y Luna se abalanzaron a abrazarme con lágrimas en los ojos, en seguida fueron arrolladas por mi madre que me abrazó con tanta delicadeza como si me fuese a romper. Después se acercó mi padre, algo reticente y con una mirada extraña, pero me abrazó y me sonrió con ternura. Draco fue el siguiente, seguido de Thom y un muy confundido Ron.

- ¿Quién más se casa? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Luna se acercó a él y le dio un zape, él se sobó el golpe y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Hermione está embarazada, tontito –le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? –sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y taladró a Harry con la mirada –¡Te dije que no le hicieses daño! –lo amenazó.

- Ron cariño –susurró Luna- daño es lo menos que él le ha hecho para que esté así.

- Luna… Hermione no puede… ella no… Harry es… ¡no puede ser! –balbuceaba.

- Ron –lo llamé- ven aquí –abrí los brazos y el corrió a abrazarme.

- Lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar –mascullaba contra mi pelo –sí, sí, tú ríete ahora, que después te voy a matar… -le decía a Harry.

- Ron… -lo regañé- ya basta.

- Pero Hermione… no puedo dejar que te haga eso y se quede tan tranquilo… -se quejó como un niño.

- No se queda tan tranquilo… se ha casado conmigo, ¿qué más podría hacer?

- ¿Por eso la boda? –preguntó mi padre- me dijiste que no estabas embarazada ¿Y ahora?

- Papá… cuando decidimos casarnos no sabíamos nada del embarazo todavía… para nosotros también ha sido una sorpresa –intenté tranquilizarlo.

Después de una conversación larga y tendida, intentando tranquilizar a Ron y mi padre, Harry me ayudó a subir a su coche y salimos de la mansión Wesley.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté en un susurro.

- A Hogsmeade, he reservado una suite en un hotel –dijo mirándome.

No dije nada más, sabía que discutir con él sobre temas de dinero era una causa perdida, y no tenía ganas de enfrascarme en una conversación en la que sabía que acabaría perdiendo. Después de hacer un viaje de una hora en poco más de cuarenta minutos Harry bajó del coche y le dio las llaves al vallet amenazándolo duramente con la mirada en plan "te cortaré las piernas si le pasa algo" pero pareció controlarse.

Entramos en el hotel y ya subimos directamente hacia la suite sin parar en recepción, lo que me demostró una vez más que Harry tenía todo más que planeado. Antes de cruzar la puerta, Harry me tomó en brazos para cruzar el umbral de esta mientras reía.

- ¿No se supone que eso se hace en nuestra casa? –pregunté riendo.

- En casa ya lo haremos otro día… -susurró.

En cuanto entramos en la habitación estaba todo casi a oscuras, solo iluminado por unas velas colocadas en diferentes puntos de la estancia. Harry me dejó en el centro de esta justo enfrente de la cama, una cama enorme y con un precioso dosel de encaje blanco, a juego con el edredón. Se alejó unos pasos y fue hacia el equipo de música poniendo una suave canción.

Se volvió a acercar a mí lentamente y me tomó de la cintura volviendo a bailar.

- Te amo –susurraba en mi oído- ahora eres mi mujer.

Yo me estremecía entre sus brazos, podía sentir sus manos quemándome incluso a través de la tela del vestido. Podía sentir sus labios marcando mi piel por mi cuello y mis hombros. Podía sentir como mi corazón palpitaba desbocado en mi pecho. Como la sangre circulaba velozmente por mis dedos como si fuesen mil hormiguitas. Podía sentir dos mil mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago y también podía sentir un nudo en la boca del estómago.

- Sólo mía… -decía su voz.

Harry se balanceaba elegantemente mientras mi cuerpo seguía su ritmo mediante impulsos, porque mi consciencia quedó en algún lugar al otro lado de la puerta, solo era un amasijos de de músculos y piel entre sus manos, solo podía sentir el amor que me quemaba hasta los huesos, la pasión que se desbordaba por mi ropa interior, y eso solo con su simple presencia frente a mí.

- Mi mujer –volvió a susurrar.

- Te amo –contesté con voz entre cortada.

Harry se apartó ligeramente y me miró a los ojos, apenas pude soportar el escrutinio de esos ojos verdes tras esos anteojos que me hipnotizaban, sentí como mi alma se desnudaba ante él girón a girón… entregándome totalmente y sin medida. Sonrió de lado haciendo que mi corazón se saltase un latido y me besó dulcemente en los labios.

- ¿Apenas te he tocado y ya estás en este estado? –preguntó engreído.

Le golpeé en el hombro e hice un mohín.

- Son las hormonas… ya lo sabes –mascullé.

- Las hormonas… ya –susurró antes de atacar mi cuello con su boca.

Sus labios se deslizaban lentamente por mi piel, humedeciéndola y haciéndola más sensible al contacto de su aliento, cerré los ojos y me aferré a su chaquete con fuerza, si no fuese prácticamente imposible juraría que podría tener solo un orgasmo con el contacto de sus labios en mi cuello. Se acercó a la zona sensible de mi clavícula y me arañó con los dientes. Yo gemí… gemí vergonzosamente en lo que las manos se Harry avanzaban decididas hacia la cremallera del vestido y después hacia el cierre del cuello.

No me quedé quieta y deshice su pajarita, desabrochando sus botones justo después, deslicé la camisa junto con su chaqueta por sus hombros, él me soltó de la cintura y mi vestido descendió por mi cuerpo llegando a mis tobillos. Harry jadeó por la impresión. No llevaba sostén ya que el vestido no lo necesita, solo una tanguita y un liguero blanco me cubrían. Colocó sus manos en mi trasero y me apretó a él con fuerza mostrándome lo excitado que estaba, yo también gemí cuando su erección chocó con mi vientre. Mis manos se movieron frenéticas hasta su cinturón y me deshice de él en pocos segundos.

Harry estaba con sus bóxer y yo todavía con mi ropa interior, cuando me cogió en volandas y me tumbó en la cama. Se tumbó también a mi lado y comenzó a besar cada parte de mi cuerpo que esta descubierta. Se puso de rodillas entre mis piernas y me miró sonriendo. Se inclinó sobre mí y atacó mis labios con fiereza. Agarró una de mis manos poniéndolas sobre mi cabeza, la otra la siguió. Después se alejó sonriendo con picardía, intenté mover mis manos para retenerlo, lo último que quería era que se alejara, pero no pude, mis manos estaban atrapadas. Cuando levante la vista sobre mi cabeza mis muñecas estaban atadas con un pañuelo de seda.

- Harry… -lo llamé con voz ronca -¿Qué…? -tragué saliva- ¿qué es esto?

- Solo disfruta amor –susurró contra la piel de mi pecho.

Su lengua se enredó en uno de mis pezones y perdí la noción de todo. Solo era consciente de sus manos, trazando líneas sobre mi piel, líneas que después seguían sus labios. Miles de gemidos, suspiros y gritos salían de mi boca. Fue desnudándome poco a poco, con cada centímetro de piel que dejaba descubierta recibía un beso que electrizaba mi sistema nervioso. Tardé muy poco en estar desnuda frente a él, que alejó mirándome con la adoración pintada en sus ojos.

- No puedo creer que tenga la suerte de tenerte solo para mí –dijo con la voz enronquecida.

Yo solo pude suspirar, sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por mi pliegues, explorando esa zona de mi cuerpo que conocía tan bien… tanto que sabía exactamente lo que hacer para volverme loca. Mientras sus dientes torturaban uno de mis pezones, introdujo dos dedos en mi interior haciendo que mi espalda se arquease en respuesta. Grité su nombre y una fina capa de sudor comenzó a cubrir mi cuerpo.

- Estás siempre tan lista para mí… -ronroneó en mi cuello.

- Harry… suéltame… por favor –supliqué.

Negó con la cabeza y se posicionó entre mis piernas de nuevo, cara a cara conmigo, abrasándome con sus dos orbes completamente oscurecidos por el deseo. Me penetró lentamente, haciendo que disfrutase de su longitud centímetro a centímetro, el aire abandonó mis pulmones y me sentí desfallecer. Mis paredes lo apretaron con fuerza como abrazándolo, invitándolo a quedarse en ese lugar para siempre. Comenzó a embestirme, con cada roce, con cada beso, con cada "te amo" salido de sus labios yo sentía que volaba más y más alto.

Mis manos se retorcían intentando liberarse, quería abrazarlo, acercarlo más a mí, hacer que su cuerpo se fundiese con el mío. Era mi marido, mi marido… solo mío… mío…

Con un movimiento rápido de su mano las mías se liberaron y pude rodear sus hombros por fin, acercándolo más a mi pecho, enterrando mis uñas en sus espalda y haciendo que gruñera contra mi cuello. Sentí el placer inundando mis venas, acabando con la poca cordura que me quedaba en ese momento, enterré mis uñas con más fuerza en su piel y grité su nombre mientras me dejaba llevar. Harry se dejó caer a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerza, me acomodé en su pecho y suspiré complacida.

- Te amo… -lo oí susurrar –ahora duerme señora Potter, mañana será otro día.

*********FIN DEL CAPITULO*********

**IMPORTANTE LEER! SOLO ESTA VEZ!**

******bueno, ahora les platico, el proximo mes me alejare de FF en contra de mis deseos obviamente!, sera por la escuela, pero me va a ser imposible publicar por algun tiempo, y como a la historia ya le faltan pocos capis... les pregunto... k kieren? k actualice seguido hasta concluir la historia antes de este mes... ó me esperan hasta que me adapte al cambio k tendre y vuelva a publicar?**

**ESPERO K ME HAGAN SABER SU OPINIÓN**

**AHORA...**

**OMG! ustedes estan igual k yo? jejeje xk yo no se cuantas veces suspire mientras lo leia! jijiji... fue hermoso a poco no? ahhh k lindo es Harry! lo adorooo!**

**buenooo me ha encantado el capi! una disculpa enorme por apenas publicar pero este mes estuve saturada de examenes! pero afortunadamente ya paso... **

**ok, el vestido de Hermione para la boda esta en el perfil, al igual k la canción k le puso Harry... debo decir k el vestido es idea de la autora original, no lo kise cambiar xk en verdad es hermoso, solo la canción la cambie... uhmm como siempre agradeciendo a Naobi Chan k me dejo adaptar su historia!**

**gracias a ustedes k leen! a los reviews! a los alerts y favoritos!**

***Sol Meyer M.G.P**

***Elektra28**

***lanyera**

***Rocio**

***Black**

***Elsy82**

***Hil Potter**

***Loquin**

**Cuidense mucho y bexox a todos!**

**-+-+tRaVeSuRa TeRmInAdA+-+-**

**_Bella-Bere_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JK Rowling, y la autora original de esta historia es Naobi Chan quien me dio la autorización para adaptarla. ¡Disfrutenla!**

CAPITULO 22

Dos semanas después de la boda ya habíamos vuelto a Hogsmeade de nuestra luna de miel. Cada segundo que viví al lado de Harry fue maravilloso. Viajamos a Italia, visitamos Roma, Florencia, Nápoles, Venecia para rematar pasamos un par de días en Inglaterra, con unos familiares lejanos de Harry.

Cuando regresamos una muy efusiva Ginny nos esperaba en el aeropuerto preparada para hacernos un interrogatorio de tercer grado, del que me libré porque el viaje me había cansado tanto que me quedé dormida en el trayecto hasta casa. Estaba tan dormida que Harry pudo cargarme y meterme en la cama sin que yo me enterase.

Pero eso pasó hace un par de días, al día siguiente de nuestro regreso Harry me obligó a ir a Godric's Hollow con él para que Arthur me revisara y viésemos el estado de nuestro pequeño. Volvió a hacerme una ecografía y yo me quedé atontada mirando el monitor mientras dos lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas… no podía creer que todo ese me estuviese pasando a mí. En apenas un año de estar sola y abandonada por Vicktor pasé a tener una familia, a un marido como Harry y un futuro prometedor a manos de nuestro bebé… no podía pedir más.

Pero todo lo bueno es corto y ese día volvía a retomar mi trabajo como la señora Potter. Cuando baje del ascensor en la planta correspondiente le sonreí a Tonks que me esperaba con un café preparado para mí, y cuando iba a entrar en mi despacho me detuve abruptamente, en mi puerta ya no se leía el nombre de Hermione Granger, ahora ponía Hermione Potter. La sonrisa que se dibujó en mis labios era tan grande que creo que mostraba todos mis dientes.

Tonks no dijo nada, solo espero pacientemente con una sonrisa a que mi atontamiento se pasase y entrase en mi despacho. Cuando lo hice ella entró detrás de mí y dejó el café sobre mi mesa. Lo miré durante unos segundos… me apetecía una café y aunque Arthur no me lo había prohibido explícitamente, yo tenía la ligera sospecha de que si me pasaba con la cafeína tendría una pequeña copia de Ginny… y no quería eso para mi hijo.

- Tonks –dije con un suspiro- llévale el café al señor Potter y a mí tráeme un té… por favor.

Me miró durante unos segundos con una mirada suspicaz y luego se sentó en la silla, extendió la taza de café hacia mí y me sonrió.

- Sé que te apetece… ¿por qué no lo tomas? –preguntó.

Yo suspiré, nadie en la oficina sabía de mi embarazo, todo se habían sorprendido de que entre el compromiso y la boda pasase apenas un par de semanas, pero nadie sospechaba que yo estuviese embarazada… excepto Tonks, que la conocía muy bien y era capaz de oír como los engranajes de su cerebro comenzaba a unir las piezas del rompecabezas.

Desde que ella me dijo que estaba embarazada nuestra relación se había reforzado más, ahora nos tuteábamos cuando no hablábamos de trabajo y cuando descubrí que también yo estaba embarazada pasaba el día preguntándole como se encontraba intentando encontrar alguna similitud entre su embarazo y el mío.

- No debo tomar café –contesté escuetamente.

- ¿Algún motivo en especial? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Suspiré y la miré a los ojos, tenía una mirada divertida y estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa… vaya que lo sospechaba.

- Estoy embarazada –susurré.

Tonks sonrió ampliamente, pero nada más... yo que estaba acostumbrada a la efusividad de Ginny y Luna, incluso Molly dio un grito de alegría cuando supo la noticia, así que la tranquilidad de Tonks me dejó descolocada durante unos segundos.

- Lo sabía… -sentenció- ahora traigo su té, "Señora Potter" –remarcó sin dejar de sonreír.

Salió de mi despecho lentamente y antes de que pudiese poner mi atención en los balances que había en mi mesa esperando ser revisados, la puerta se abrió de golpe y mi mejor amiga, ahora prima, entró como si fuese su propia casa y se sentó frente a mí cruzando sus piernas elegantemente. La ignoré, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo en Hogsmeade pero conociéndola seguro que no era nada bueno, al menos para mí.

Como estuve varios minutos intentando descifrar un par de cuentas que cuadraban y a ella no le prestaba atención carraspeó audiblemente para que me diese por aludida… pero continué ignorándola.

- ¿Qué quieres Ginny? –pregunté con voz cansada.

- Hola a ti también, Hermione –dijo indignada.

Suspiré y dejé lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla a los ojos.

- Hola Ginny… ¿qué quieres? –volví a preguntar.

Ella bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

- Me abruma tanto entusiasmo… ¡Yo también me alegro de verte! –chilló irónicamente.

- Ginny… -pero antes de que pudiese continuar la puerta de mi despacho se abrió y entró Harry sosteniendo mi té.

Lo dejó sobre la mesa y miró a su prima con una ceja alzada.

- Hola Ginny –dijo con voz suave- ¿a que debemos tu grata presencia esta mañana?

Ahogué una risa sabiendo que él había escuchado parte de nuestra conversación y solo estaba tomándole el pelo.

- Venía a secuestrar a tu mujer por un par de horas –dijo sonriendo en su dirección.

- Cuando dices un par de horas… realmente quieres decir lo que resta de mañana… ¿me equivoco? –volvió a preguntar Harry.

- No te equivocas –confirmó.

Yo gemí y me hundí en la silla… ¿qué loca idea se le había ocurrido a ese duende endemoniado?

- ¿Puedo preguntar que vais a hacer? –inquirió Harry con fingida inocencia.

- Claro que puedes preguntar primito –dijo Ginny sonriendo con ternura-, pero no voy a contestarte… al menos con la verdad.

No pude negarme, ella y Harry se confabularon en mi contra y después de tomar mi té, más lento de lo normal tengo que admitirlo, Ginny me sacó a empujones del edificio. Nos subimos en su flamante auto y yo gemí y me tapé el rostro con las manas cuando deduje donde nos dirigíamos.

- ¿A dónde vamos Ginny? –pregunté ya conociendo su respuesta.

- Como si no lo supieses Hermione… ¡de compras! –chilló emocionada.

Bufé y miré por la ventana intentando ignorarla.

- No te hagas la difícil… necesitas ir de compras –refutó.

- No necesito ir de compras… ¡tengo ropa suficiente para los próximos seis meses sin apenas repetir modelo! –contraataqué frustrada.

- En eso te equivocas querida "primita"… -negó sonriendo y remarcando mi nuevo título para con ella- en seis meses estarás tan grande que no podrás meterte en esos pantalones que llevas puestos… así que sí, concédeme el privilegio de tener la razón esta vez y reconoce que sí que necesitas ir de compras.

Me quedé en silencio y viendo el perfil de Ginny que tenía la mirada puesta en la carretera… sí… en unos meses ya no cabría en la ropa… ¡dios! Me iba a poner enorme… ¡como una vaca! No pude evitar que unas lágrimas traicioneras descendiesen por mis mejillas al darme cuenta de ese hecho. Cuando descubrí que me había quedado embarazada ni si quiera pensé en los cambios que sufriría mi cuerpo… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

- Harry… ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Ginny cuando estacionó el coche en el parking del centro comercial.

- Las hormonas –intenté restarle importancia mientras movía mi mano despreocupadamente.

- Me das envidia… -dijo Ginny en un susurro.

Levanté la mirada a la velocidad de la luz para cruzarme con sus ojos tristes. Intenté buscar un motivo por el que ella sintiese envidia por mí, pero no había nada... mi mente no era capaz de encontrar algo que yo tuviese y que Ginny no.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunté con curiosidad.

- Harry no te ama… te idolatra, te venera. Para él eres lo único importante –explicó.

- Draco te mira igual que Harry me mira a mí, él te ama mucho Ginny –la corté.

- Lo sé… -se quedó unos segundos en silencio con la mirada en sus manos- hace seis meses que lo intentamos… pero no surte efecto.

Habló tan bajo que casi no pude oírla…

- No te entiendo… -dije sinceramente.

Ginny me miró y solo pude ver tristeza en sus ojos.

- Draco quiero un niño, hace más de un año que lo planeamos, y hace seis meses decidimos intentarlo… pero nada… parece que no puedo –contestó mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

No pude soportarlo y abracé a mi amiga mientras más lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas… ¡malditas hormonas!

- Ginny… no te preocupes –gemí en su pelo- a veces esas cosas necesitan su tiempo.

- A ti solo te bastó una vez… -dijo con voz entre divertida y triste… hasta pude imaginarla haciendo un puchero, pero tenía la cara enterrada en mi pecho y no podía verla.

- Es que basta que no pienses en quedarte para que pase… no te obsesiones con el tema… así lo harás más difícil –intenté tranquilizarla.

Se apartó y me miró con una medio sonrisa.

- ¿Tú crees? –preguntó con una chispa de esperanza.

- ¡Claro que sí! La media está en un año más o menos, así que no te sales de ella –dije ya sonriendo más ampliamente- y si no funciona puedes decirle a Draco que le pida una clases de cómo hacerlo a Harry… te puedo asegurar que es muy bueno.

Ginny puso cara de horror y se tapó los oídos, cerró los ojos y comenzó a negar efusivamente con la cabeza.

- No quiero saber más… demasiada información –murmuraba- ¡es casi mi hermano... por dios!

Reí entre dientes y volví a abrazar a mi amiga, ella me devolvió y el abrazo y sorprendiéndome colocó su cabeza sobre mi vientre pegando la oreja en él…

- ¿Me dejarás ser su tía favorita? –preguntó en un susurro.

- Claro… pero eso tendrá que decidirlo él mismo –contesté sonriendo.

- ¡Oh! –dijo alejándose un poco de mí y sonriendo con picardía- Ella lo hará, me querrá mucho.

- ¿Ella? –pregunté alzando una ceja- ¿Tú también?

- Será una niña... cúmplele el gusto a Harry –ahora sí pude ver uno de sus más famosos pucheros en todo su esplendor.

No puede evitar reírme a carcajadas mientras las lágrimas todavía seguían rodando por mis mejillas… no entendía a mis hormonas.

En el centro comercial Ginny fue algo más comedida de lo normal, en lugar de arrastrarme tienda a tienda simplemente me daba ligeros empujoncitos para que fuese en la dirección que ella quería. Me llevó a Victoria Secret y me compró varios conjuntos de un par de tallas más grandes de los que necesitaba normalmente, después fuimos a varias tiendas de ropa pre-mamá en las que no dejaba de tirarme prenda tras prenda por encima de la cortina del probador, y yo ya me las probaba mecánicamente sin fijarme apenas en lo que ponía. Estaba probándome una blusa blanca que se ceñía en mis pechos y después se aflojaba cayendo hasta mis caderas. Esa me gustó especialmente, era sencilla y ribeteada con una fina puntilla en el dobladillo, así que me miré en el espejo más de lo que estaba haciendo con otras prendas.

- Ginny –la llame.

Ella asomó la cabeza por la cortina y sonrió al verme.

- ¡Estás preciosa Hermione! –chilló.

Yo me ruboricé un poco y le hice un gesto con la mano para que bajase el volumen de la voz-. Me gusta… pero solo me valdrá por un par de meses –dije poniendo cara de fastidio... metí las manos bajo el dobladillo y estiré de la blusa hacia delante fingiendo un barriga pequeñita- mira… es muy ajustada.

- No te preocupes por eso –contestó en tono indiferente- volveremos pronto a comprarte más ropa.

La miré como si estuviese loca y ella solo sonrió con inocencia…

Después de comprar cuatro enormes bolsas de ropa para mí, fuimos a una tienda de bebés… Ginny parecía prácticamente poseída. Cada vez que veía algo que le gustaba soltaba un grito y escapaba corriendo. En una ocasión que la perdí de vista me abordó mientras miraba distraídamente un par de zapatitos, mostrándome un vestidito rosa con un montón de lazos.

- Es un poco… no sé… ¿recargado? –pregunté dudosa.

- Tonterías –me contradijo- ¡Oh es genial! Esos zapatos le van genial al vestido… nos los llevamos.

Metió todo en la cesta, que no sé de donde la había sacado, cesta que por cierto ya estaba casi repleta de ropa de bebé… todo en tonos rosa.

- Ginny… ¿Por qué… todo es rosa? –pregunté intentando mantener la calma... las hormonas hacían que me enfadase por la cosa más tonta.

- Es una niña, Hermione… lo sé –se tocó la cabeza.

- Ginny –la llamé en tono de advertencia.

- Será una niña digas lo que digas –dijo con voz dura y entrecerrando los ojos.

Bufé y me di la vuelta mirando más zapatitos… por lo visto era lo único en lo que parecía acertar.

- Me gustaría ver su cara si sale niño –murmuré para mí misma.

- Se lo cortamos y asunto solucionado –chilló sobresaltándome a lo que solo pude reír por su ocurrencia tan parecida a las de Harry.

Después de arrasar con media tienda, de ropa rosa, Ginny salió de allí dispuesta a tomarnos un descanso para comer y reponer fuerzas, órdenes estrictas de Harry… algo de lo que me alegré. Cuando nos sentamos en el restaurante después de pedir nuestra comida Ginny metió la mano en la bolsa de la tienda de bebés y sacó un vestidito blanco con un lazo azul a la altura del pecho.

Se me encogió el corazón al ver algo tan pequeñito… y la verdad me dio de golpe, no es que no fuese consciente de que estaba embarazada y tenía a mi garbancito creciendo dentro de mí, tampoco es que no me hiciese feliz la idea de tener un vínculo que me uniese muchísimo más a Harry, me hacía muy feliz. Pero en ese momento tuve una epifanía, fue cuando realmente fui consciente de en donde me estaba metiendo.

Tendría un bebé, un bebé mío, alguien me necesitaría para poder seguir vivo, alguien que dependería de mí al cien por cien. No es que no tuviese idea de lo que era eso, ya que tuve que cuidar de mi madre hasta que la madurez mental llegó a ella al casarse por segunda vez, pero eso era diferente. Una personita estaba creciendo dentro de mí, gracias a mí, y a Harry indudablemente. Pero yo era la responsable de esa personita por los próximos meses…

Pero pese a todas esas sensaciones que me embargaron de repente y sin avisar, me sentí bien, sentí que era lo correcto, tendría un bebé, lucharía por él… sería feliz viéndolo feliz y haría lo posible porque tuviese siempre una sonrisa en sus labios. Tomé el vestidito de las manos de Ginny y lo miré embelesada, acaricié tenuemente el lacito azul mientras un par de lágrimas furtivas rodaban mejillas abajo. Tendría un bebé…

- Voy al baño –oí murmurar a Ginny.

Asentí despreocupadamente mientras continuaba mirando el pequeño vestidito entre mis manos… me parecía la cosa más bonita que había visto nunca… y mi bebé se lo pondría… aunque tendría un pequeño problema si resultaba ser niño…

- ¿Hermione? –una voz me sobresaltó.

Me sequé las lágrimas lentamente y alcé la cabeza para ver quién me hablaba y mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

- Vicktor –susurré a media voz.

Se quedó unos segundos mirándome sin decir ni una palabra. Me miraba con una mirada triste y una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Yo no sabía cómo actuar, ya me había hecho a la idea de Vicktor no formaría parte de mi vida, e incluso había olvidado porque debía guardarle rencor. Mi vida con Harry era tan perfecta que los malos recuerdos me abandonaron por completo.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó con tono inseguro.

- Sí… ¿por qué lo preguntas? –inquirí con el ceño fruncido.

- Estabas llorando –dijo señalado mis mejillas.

Me llevé la mano al rostro y sequé la humedad de mis pestañas con la yema de los dedos, negué con la cabeza mientras reprimía una sonrisa al recordar mis antiguos pensamientos.

- Cosas de mujeres… ya sabes –contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

- Y… ¿qué tal has estado? –preguntó.

- Bien… -contesté sin más.

- ¿Puedo…? –dejó la pregunta sin acabar y señaló la silla donde antes estaba Ginny sentada.

Asentí ausentemente mientras intentaba imaginar la reacción de mi amiga al ver a Vicktor sentado en su silla y hablando conmigo.

- Quería hablar contigo –dijo de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido sin entender… hasta donde yo sabía entre nosotros ya había quedado todo dicho.

- ¿Sobre qué? –pregunté reticente.

- Verás yo… -titubeó- quería disculparme por el modo en que salieron las cosas… pero no estaba planeado.

Lo observé durante unos segundos intentando encontrar el mensaje escondido tras sus palabras… no lo encontré y mi ceño se frunció más.

- Me alegro de que así sea –dije no muy segura de a dónde quería llegar con eso.

- Hermy yo… estaba asustado –confesó bajando la mirada- todo iba tan rápido… los preparativos de la boda me abrumaron... bueno, Ginny me abrumó con los preparativos. Estaba agobiado, no quería hacerte pagar por todo a ti y por eso me alejé…

Ladeé ligeramente mi cabeza mientras lo miraba fijamente…

- ¿Abrumado? –pregunté sorprendida- te casaste con Katie tres meses después…

- Lo sé… pero… no es lo que parece –se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinándose, enseguida lo comparé con Harry y ese gesto en Vicktor no pegaba para nada, en Harry era algo natural, a Vicktor… se le veía fuera de lugar-. ¡Me engañó! Me… me dijo que estaba embarazada y yo le creí… ¡Diablos!

Me sorprendí ante su declaración y comprendí un poco más la apresurada boda… pero no entendía porque me estaba diciendo todo esto ahora.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? –pregunté más enojada que intrigada.

Vicktor parpadeó un par de veces confundido por mis palabras, pero con un resoplido volvió a hablar.

- Me arrepiento de haberte dejado escapar… nunca he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti… te amo… -susurró mirándome a los ojos.

Me sorprendí a mi misma totalmente indiferente ante sus palabras… era tan distinto a cuando las pronunciaba Harry…

- Vuelve conmigo –continuó-, perdóname por favor… yo… yo he sido un estúpido y no… no sabes cuánto me arrepiento.

La miré y suspiré pesadamente. No me gustaba hacer daño indiscriminadamente, y si las palabras de Vocktor eran verdad, se lo haría sin remedio.

- Ya es tarde... –dije sin vacilar y sin arrepentimiento.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó- Si ya no sientes lo mismo podemos intentarlo de todos modos… intentaré conquistarte de nuevo, ser mejor para ti, yo sé que…

- Vicktor para –lo detuve- me he casado… acabo de volver de mi luna de miel.

Se quedó en shock durante un par de minutos, ya le di su espacio y no dije nada mientras esperaba que reaccionara. Cuando lo hizo parpadeó varias veces y tomó mi mano izquierda entre las suyas, se quedó mirando mi anillo de compromiso y la alianza que ahora lo acompañaba y una sonrisa triste surcó sus labios. Educadamente alejé mi mano de la suya y la escondí en mi regazo, acariciando levemente la tela del vestidito del lazo azul y recordando a mi bebé… además que no me gustaba esa cercanía tan repentina.

- Puedes divorciarte –dijo de repente- yo lo he hecho.

Lo miré con una ceja enarcada… ¿estaba hablando en serio?

- No voy a hacer eso –dijo riendo histéricamente- no voy a divorciarme de Harry.

- Así que… el niñito rico ha ganado… -dijo con rabia mal camuflada.

- Aquí no ha ganado nadie Vicktor… tu dejaste escapar tu oportunidad… si hubieses sido más hombre y hubieses afrontado cualquier problema que hubiésemos tenido, ahora serías tú el que estaría casado conmigo. Pero no fue así, y ahora estoy felizmente casada con un hombre al que amo y que me ama como nunca imaginé que podría pasar eso, vamos a tener una hija en unos meses y soy completamente feliz. Así que si te importa un poco mi felicidad lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte y reconocer que ya es tarde para nosotros –estallé conteniendo la furia e intentando no ser demasiado brusca… aunque creo que no lo conseguí porque Vicktor tenía una sombra cubriendo su rostro.

- ¿Estás embarazada? –preguntó entre dientes.

- Lo está –oí la voz de Harry a mi espalda y me sobresalté.

Me giré para mirarlo y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, para después endurecer el gesto y mirar a Vicktor.

- Creo que lo mejor es que hagas caso de lo que dice mi mujer... ya es tarde, yo sí creo que has perdido –dijo en tono neutro, pero dándole un toque amenazador que no me paso desapercibido.

Vicktor se puso en pie y con una mueca salió del restaurante a grandes zancadas. Harry se sentó a mi lado y me envolvió en un abrazo que volvió a recolocar todas las piezas en su lugar… allí era donde debía estar, entre sus brazos. Suspiré contra su pecho y cerré los ojos mientras sonreía tontamente, sí, estaba enamorada de mi marido, pero eso no era un pecado.

- Te amo –susurró contra mi pelo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y sentí como cada una de mis células se despertaba ante la mención de esas dos palabras. Me aferré con fuerza a la camisa entreabierta de Harry y susurré un te amo de vuelta amortiguado contra su pecho. Unos segundos después, aunque pudieron ser minutos porque yo estaba totalmente distraída se alejó de mí y me miró con una sonrisa.

- Así que… -dijo en tono casual- estás felizmente casada –aseguró.

Recordé el pequeño discurso que le solté a Vicktor y mis mejillas enrojecieron al darme cuenta de que él lo había escuchado todo. Agaché la mirada y me cubrí con el pelo. No tardé en sentir los fríos dedos de Harry en mi barbilla alzando mi rostro para nuestras miradas se cruzasen.

- Yo también lo estoy… en eso estamos empatados –dijo aturdiéndome.

Se acercó lentamente a mí y posó sus labios sobre los míos… suave, lento, torturador… haciendo que me estremeciera y perdiese todo contacto con la realidad. Solo cuando se separó y pude coger una gran bocanada de aire fue que me di cuenta de donde estábamos.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos simplemente mirándonos a los ojos, siendo interrumpidos por el camarero trayendo nuestra orden. Harry se comió el plato que había pedido Ginny sin rechistar y me percaté de que la pequeña duende había desaparecido sospechosamente. Miré la silla bacía a mi izquierda donde descansaban nuestras bolsas y las suyas también habían desaparecido.

- ¿Dónde está Ginny? –pre pregunté a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

- Se ha ido… -dijo con la boca llena- la llamé para preguntarle donde estaban y me dijo que nos dejaba solos para que comiésemos en intimidad.

Sonreí agradeciendo silenciosamente el gesto de Ginny, que parecía conocerme tan bien como yo misma.

- Una cosa –dijo tomando un sorbo de vino y aclarándose la garganta después-. Hay una de las cosas que le has dicho a ese tonto que no voy a olvidar –sonrió.

- ¿El qué? –pregunte mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que salió por mi boca.

- Le has dicho que tendríamos una hija… HIJA –remarcó la palabra- ¿Ves? Finalmente me das la razón y admites que será una niña –dijo en tono engreído y divertido.

Rodé lo ojos y seguí comiendo fingiendo que no había escuchado nada.

***********FIN DEL CAPITULO***********

**HOLA! bueno lamento mucho la demora, pero aki las dejo con nuevo capi, k espero les guste!**

**en serio k agradezco los reviews! disculpen k no las ponga ahorita, pero con esto de mi nuevo año, no tengo nada de tiempo... pero no keria hacerlas esperar por el capi... bueno... GRACIAS! nos leemos luego!**

******+-+-TrAvEsUrA rEaLiZaDa-+-+**

_Bella-Bere_


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa JK Rowling, y la autora original de esta historia es Naobi Chan quien me dio la autorización para adaptarla. ¡Disfrutenla!**

**CAPITULO 23**

Estaba semidesnuda frente al espejo del baño, me miraba de perfil mientras una sonrisa estúpida se dibuja En mis labios. Pasé la mano por mi panza, que ya sobresalía de entre mis caderas, y presioné un poco la "pelotita" sintiendo que estaba duro bajo mis dedos. En ese momento el ataque de histeria de minutos atrás estaba completamente olvidado.

Me había vuelto loca cuando intenté ponerme unos pantalones y el cierre no llegaba ni siquiera a tocarse, me sentí gorda… y no pude evitar que un par lágrimas saliesen de mis ojos… yo y mis emocionales hormonas. Me quité el pantalón pateando salvajemente con mis piernas maldiciendo entre dientes, pero todo cambió cuando me vi reflejada en el espejo… ¿cómo podía estar enfadada por eso? Bajo ese bultito que me impedía ponerme mi ropa favorita estaba mi mayor tesoro, no podría enfadarme con él… nunca.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Harry entró mirándome preocupado, yo apenas le presté atención mientras continuaba viendo mi reflejo. Harry miró el pantalón tirado en el suelo y del revés, algo arrugado y con visibles signos de violencia, me miró enarcando una ceja e intentando esconder una sonrisa.

- Ya no me va –susurré señalando el pantalón con la barbilla.

Harry ya no pudo disimilar la sonrisa y me mostró ampliamente sus blancos dientes. Se puso a mi espalda y colocó una mano sobre la "pelotita" acariciándome con la yema de sus dedos.

- Estás hermosa… que un pantalón no te vaya es lo más normal -susurró en mi oído.

- Lo sé… –susurré de vuelta sin borrar esa sonrisa tonta de mis labios- es un poco frustrante, pero no puedo quejarme.

Besó mi hombro haciendo que me estremeciera y después se metió en la ducha, dándome un primer plano de su trasero reflejado en el espejo. Me mordí el labio inferior intentando acallar de nuevo a mis hormonas… no solo estaba más emocional con el embarazo… también tenía más ganas de sexo. Aunque en ese momento no era posible, teníamos que salir cuando antes si queríamos llegar a tiempo a Godric's Hollow, donde teníamos una cena familiar convocada por el mayor de los Wesley, Ron.

Con un suspiro resignado, me cepillé los dientes distraídamente, eso sí, sin quitar la vista de mi pelotita reflejada todavía en el cristal.

- ¿Sabes que no ayuda a mi cordura que todavía estés en ropa interior? –me preguntó Harry con voz ronca parado a mi lado.

Lo miré a arriba abajo, estaba recién salido de la ducha, su pelo húmedo y desordenado, solo una toalla anudada a su cintura cubría su cuerpo y las gotas de agua todavía resbalaban por los músculos de su pecho… tragué en seco y me obligué a mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Él me estaba hablando de cordura? ¿A mí? Sin más escupí la pasta de dientes que todavía tenía en mi boca, y que se estaba mezclando inevitablemente con el exceso de saliva que estaba segregando, y me enjuague la boca.

Salí del baño como alma que lleva al diablo y busqué en mi armario algunos de los conjuntos que Ginny me había comprado para cuando mi barriga fuese más prominente. Encontré unos legins negros y un vestido rosado, que acompañados de unas bailarinas estarían bien. Me lo puse y al girarme Harry estaba completamente vestido y esperaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta ¿tanto me había tardado?

El viaje a Godric's Hollow fue algo más largo de lo normal, no podía quitar de mi mente la imagen de Harry recién salido de la ducha, y en más de una ocasión tuve que reprimir las ganas de decirle que estacionara el coche en el arcén y me hiciese el amor allí mismo. Pero me centré en que esa no era una actitud decorosa para una futura madre… y menos para una mujer de veintisiete años casada, embarazada y con una carrera prometedora.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Wesley salté fuera del coche para alejarme de la tentación lo máximo posible, Harry me miró interrogante pero solo me encogí de hombros para que lo dejase pasar. Entré como una exhalación y casi me arrepentí, Draco y Ginny estaban en el sofá besándose, solo eran un amasijo de brazos y piernas enredados. Harry se puso a mi espalda y viendo la escena frente a él carraspeó audiblemente. Ginny y Draco se separaron algo avergonzados y se pusieron en pie para saludarnos.

- ¿Continuando con los intentos? –le pregunté a mi amiga en un susurro.

Ella solo enrojeció mientras bajaba la mirada… al menos no era yo la única vergonzosa de la familia.

Después nos dirigimos hacia el comedor donde ya todos nos esperaban, nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a comer entre risas y bromas.

- ¿Y cómo está mi nieta? –oí que preguntaban.

Alcé la cabeza del plato como un resorte y con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Molly tú también? –pregunté haciendo un puchero- Arthur… diles a todos que el sexo todavía no está claro… ¡me están volviendo loca con tanta niña!

Todos rieron ante mi queja, pero Harry me miró de reojo con esa mirada de "será niña, ya lo verás" que tanto había visto los últimos meses.

- ¿Cuánto te falta para dar a luz? –preguntó tímidamente Luna.

Abrí mi boca para contestar pero ningún sonido salió de ella al darme cuenta de una cosa… ¿Luna avergonzada? ¿Luna, la Luna que yo tan bien conocía… estaba avergonzada? Algo escondía…

- Luna –dije en murmullo endureciendo la mirada.

Ella gesticuló un "después" que solo yo ví. Yo suspiré.

- Según el ginecólogo-abuelo –miré de reojo a Arthur que me estaba sonriendo- me quedan unos tres meses más o menos.

- ¿Ya estás de seis meses? –preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

Asentí con la cabeza algo avergonzada, desde que me había contado que ella quería también un bebé y no lo conseguía me daba un poco de miedo hablar con ella sobre mi embarazo, no quería hacerla sentirse mal con ello.

- Sí –dijo Harry orgullosos posando una mano en la pelotita- pronto aumentará la familia.

- Y que lo digas… -oí murmurar a Ron, pero después ahogó un gemido y comenzó a sobarse una pierna.

Miré a mi amiga y a su prometido con una ceja alzada pero ellos tenían la mirada clavada en sus platos. Después de tomar el postre todos fuimos al salón a hablar en familia, yo premeditadamente me situé detrás de Luna y la tomé de la mano exigiéndole que me explicase lo que estaba pasando, porque algo estaba pasando. La arrastré hasta la cocina y la acorralé contra el frigorífico.

- ¿Qué está pasando? –le pregunté en un murmullo para que nadie nos oyese.

Ella no contestó y bajó la mirada a la vez que alzaba su mano izquierda. Ahogué un jadeo cuando vi una alianza al lado de su anillo de compromiso.

- ¿Qué esto? –pregunté apresuradamente.

- Hermione sabes lo que es… -me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero… ¿dónde? ¿Por qué así con tanta prisa? Luna… esto no es típico de ti, hay algo más que no me estás diciendo -la amenacé con un dedo.

Ella volvió a bajar la mirada avergonzada por mis palabras, lo que me indicaba que estaba en lo cierto. Pero el motivo tendría que ser de peso para que mi amiga, que siempre soñó con la boda perfecta, decidiese casarse de improviso y sin avisar a nadie. Hasta que la resolución llegó a mí y la miré con la boca abierta de la impresión.

- ¿Estás embarazada? –pregunté gesticulando con mis labios.

Ella asintió mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, pero a la vez una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

- ¡Oh Luna! –dije antes de abrazarla y llorar con ella.

Harry y Ron aparecieron en la cocina en ese momento, seguro que preocupados porque sus embarazadas mujeres estuviesen desaparecidas. Miré a Ron y me sonrió como un niño al darse cuenta de que yo ya conocía la noticia. No esperé más señal y me abalancé para abrazarlo y darle la enhorabuena.

- No voy a detener a Harry si intenta matarte –susurré en su oído.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? –preguntó.

- Tú lo intentaste cuando nosotros te lo contamos… ahora será tu turno –sonreí con burla.

Al separarme vi que Harry nos miraba sorprendido, pero yo no le dije nada, no era mi noticia… así que tomé a Luna de la mano y la caminé con ella por la cocina.

- Harry… ¿puedes llevarme un helado de vainilla? –pregunté sobre mi hombro.

- Luna se detuvo y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Ron… yo también quiero uno –dijo.

Nos sentamos en la sala y poco tardaron nuestros maridos en traernos un bote industrial de helado de vainilla y dos cucharas. Ambas nos sentamos en un sofá con las piernas cruzadas y devorando el helado como si fuese lo más delicioso del mundo. Ron y Harry nos miraban divertidos, y pude apreciar un brillo diferente en los ojos de mi amigo cuando miraba a su ahora esposa.

Sin más, Ron se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que pasaría… Ginny. Ya quitando el hecho de que montaría en cólera al saber que le habían robado otra boda, Luna estaba embarazada y ella no. Me puse en pie yo también y me acerqué a ella disimuladamente, pero Harry estaba a uno de sus lados y Draco al otro, por lo que no pude hacer más que estar allí, cerca de ella.

- Veran familia… -comenzó Ron hablando con evidente nerviosismo- Luna y yo nos hemos casado.

Ginny jadeó y se llevó las manos a la boca. Vi como sus facciones fueron cambiando de la sorpresa a la rabia y se iba poniendo cada vez más colorada.

- ¿Es que nadie en esta familia sabe casarse como dios manda? –preguntó chillando.

Ron y Luna se encogieron levemente ante su repentino arranque, pero yo sabía que lo peor todavía estaba por llegar.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa cariño? –preguntó Molly con dulzura.

- Es que… -Ron dudó y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza.

- Estoy embarazada –dijo Luna con voz firme.

Las reacciones de las personas que me rodeaban fueron más que dispares. Harry dio saltito sorprendido, Arthur miraba a Ron y al vientre de Luna con una sonrisa, Molly lloraba a la vez que sonreía, Draco miraba al suelo y Ginny… Ginny felicitó a la pareja en un murmullo casi inaudible y salió de la habitación sonriendo con tristeza.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Luna.

- No es nada… -al decir eso Draco me miró sorprendido, asentí indicándole que yo sabía y volvió a mirar al suelo- iré a hablar con ella.

Salí de allí buscándola en el único lugar donde sabía que estaría. Su habitación… más concretamente en su ropero, doblando y desdoblando su ropa. Cuando entré en la habitación la encontré haciendo lo que esperaba, tenía una camiseta roja en sus manos que estaba doblando con movimientos demasiado violentos.

- ¿Gin? –la llamé en un susurro.

- Estoy bien –contestó con un hilo de voz.

- Ginny…

- Sé lo que vas a decirme… -me cortó- estoy bien, de verdad. Es solo que… no me lo esperaba.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, se dejó hacer y recargó una vez más la cabeza en mi tripa, mi pelotita se movió en respuesta y pateó ligeramente la cabecita de su tía. Ginny sonrió.

- Mañana tenemos consulta con un especialista en Hogsmeade –susurró-, me da miedo lo que pueda decirme.

- Todo estará bien Ginny… -intenté tranquilizarla.

- Eso espero –dijo bajo su aliento.

Después cuando volvimos a la sala Ginny felicitó a Ron y a Luna como debía y ellos se lo agradecieron con una enorme sonrisa. Estaban felices, otra pareja más que encontraba la plena felicidad, solo esperaba que tanto Ginny como Draco también pudiesen encontrar la suya.

Harry y yo estábamos entrando en casa después de un largo viaje de regreso desde Godric's Hollow, estaba cansada, pero cuando ví que Harry se quitaba la chaqueta y desabrochaba los primeros botones de su camisa mi cansancio pasó a un segundo plano.

- ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa? –preguntó mirándome.

- ¿A mí? Nada… ¿por qué?

- Llevas todo el día evitándome, cada vez que intento acercarme a ti buscas cualquier pretexto para irte -dijo con el ceño fruncido

Suspiré y me acerqué a él lentamente, me puse frente a él y miré sus ojos intentando transmitirle en esa mirada todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

- Llevo todo el día pensando en esto –susurré.

Me puse de puntillas y comencé a besarle, comenzó con un beso lento, en el que intentaba demostrarle cuanto lo quería, pero en cuanto sentí sus brazos en mi cintura profundicé el beso, que se volvió necesitado y profundo. Haciendo que nuestras ropas comenzasen a estorbar. Harry intentó estrecharme más contra su cuerpo, pero había algo que nos lo impedía… nuestra pelotita.

Harry se alejó sonriendo y me tomó en brazos. Subió las escaleras conmigo como si pesase una pluma y los siete quilos que había engordado no fuesen nada. Me tumbó en nuestra cama y comenzó a desnúdarme mientras me besaba. Cuando me tuvo completamente desnuda yo lo ayudé a desnudarse a él.

- Así que… -dijo con un jadeo- llevas todo el día con ganas de hacer el amor conmigo y por eso te alejabas –aseguró.

- No creo que tus tíos les pareciese muy ético que nos pusiésemos a hacer ese tipo de cosas bajo su techo –contesté también con mi respiración acelerada.

- En Godric's Hollow hay mucho bosque –dijo sonriendo con picardía.

- En Godric's Hollow siempre hace frío –rebatí.

No dijo nada más. Hizo que me tumbase de lado y él se puso justo detrás de mí, sentí sus labios dejando besos por mi espalda y sus manos acariciando mis caderas y descendiendo por mis nalgas. Después acercó su mano hasta mi sexo y comenzó a masajearme. Gemí de placer, él sabía muy bien cómo hacerme caer al embrujo de sus caricias, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer para que me volviese loca.

Cuando más cómoda estaba, y estaba casi rozando el orgasmo con la punta de los dedos, alejó su mano y la deslizó por mi muslo. Lo agarró con fuerza y lo alzó colocando mi pierna sobre la suya. Antes de que pudiese pensar en otra cosa me penetró desde atrás haciendo cerrase los ojos y gimiese más alto de lo normal.

Comenzó a embestir lentamente mientras su mano comenzó a masajear mis clítoris como momentos antes. Estaba en el cielo, podía sentir sus jadeos entrecortados en mi cuello, podía sentir como sus músculos se tensaban cada vez que arremetía contra mí. Estaba cerca de nuevo, Harry lo supo y aceleró el ritmo. Enseguida sentí como mis paredes se retorcían alrededor de su miembro. Gritó mi nombre en mi oído y yo caí al abismo al que me transportaban sus caricias.

Cuando conseguí volver al mundo real Harry estaba a mi lado, tumbado boca arriba con la respiración todavía acelerada. Me acerqué a su pecho y apoyé la cabeza en él dejándome envolver entre sus brazos.

- La próxima vez que tengas necesidad de algo así –susurró en mi oído- dímelo y buscaremos una solución, pero no te alejes… por favor.

Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí con mis mejillas encendidas.

*********FIN DEL CAPITULO********

**HOLA!**

**Despues de siglos sin aparecerme... me tienen de vuelta! xk no kiero k piensen k renuncio a FF... les habia dicho k me iba a tener k alejar un tiempo x la escuela, pero creo k ya estoy de vuelta!**

**gracias akien lee la historia y mas aun akien me deja un maravilloso review o MP! en verdad gracias! cuidense, y espero k les guste el capi!**

**+-+-+TrAvEsUrA rEaLiZaDA+-+-+**

_**Bella-Bere**_


End file.
